Hidup Dalam Air Mata ( H D A M )
by KA Jung Liu
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata bertemu secara tidak sengaja, seperti sebuah takdir ingin menyatukan mereka. akankah perjalan cinta mereka berlangsung mulus tanpa hambatan. Akankah Hinata masih mencintai Naruto jika dia mengetahui kebenaran tentang apa pekerjaan Naruto. Akankah masa lalu mereka terbongkar...? sligth. Ino-Sai
1. Chapter 1

Hay-hay KA pengen post fic baru lagi Karena YDMnya tinggal 2 chapter lagi...

Ya silahkan dinikmati.. hehehe

Jangan lupa R & R...

"Hidup dalam Air Mata"

Chapter 1

Author : KA Jung Liu

Disclaimer :

Manga dan semua carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
tapi cerita punya Author

(ingat selalu Pasal 2 Ayat 1 UUDNH)  
Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata!

Pairing : Naruto & Hinata

Rate : M

(Untuk tidak kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar, tidak ada Lemon adanya Duren (?) )

Genre :

Angst. Action, Romance, Tragedi, (Mungkin?)

Warning:  
Ide cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

#Kuil Sanin, Desa Konoha#

Sebuah kuil terisolasi ini sebenarnya sebuah panti asuhan yang merawat anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tua atau ditelantarkan. Anak-anak di sini terlihat tidak ramah dan naif dari luar, tapi mereka adalah anak-anak yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan kesepian di dalam hati mereka.

Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang panti asuhan ini maka tidak banyak orang datang ke sini untuk mengadopsi anak-anak, tetapi ketika kesempatan itu datang anak-anak disini akan melakukan apa saja untuk diadopsi.

Di panti asuhan ini juga memiliki berandalan cilik, benama Pain Yakuzaku karena ukuran tubuh dan tinggi badannya yang lebih besar dari pada yang lainnya, ia sering mengganggu anak-anak yang lebih kecil untuk menghibur kehidupan membosankan nya.

Hina-chan gadis kecil dengan rambut pendek berwarna violet dan berponi, dengan bola mata unik miliknya yang berwarna putih keunguan menjadi penghuni baru dipanti asuhan ini, dia baru saja menyesuaikan dirinya dengan kehidupan yatim piatunya.

Dia mulai membuka dirinya untuk teman barunya Maki anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut jabrik pirang dengan mata sedikit berwarna biru dan Ino-chan gadis kecil satu ini memiliki rambut panjang yang selalu di ikat ekor kuda dengan warna cream. Mereka selalu tetap bersama dan melakukan hal-hal bersama-sama.

.

.

.

Hari ini, seperti hari biasanya waktu menunjukan saatnya makan siang. Semua anak-anak mengantri dalam satu barisan untuk mendapatkan makan siang mereka.

Hari ini Maki merasa sangat lapar, dia tidak bisa menunggu lama untuk segera mendapatkan makanannya. Hina-chan, Maki dan Ino-chan mengantri bersama-sama dan dengan sabar menunggu sampai giliran.

Setelah masing –masing dari mereka mendapat satu piring penuh dengan makanan akhirnya mereka pergi untuk menemukan tempat duduk untuk makan. Mereka duduk di sudut ruangan, mereka gembira memakan makanan mereka sampai Pain datang kepada mereka.

"Jadi kamu sudah putuskan untuk bergaul dengan Maki sekarang?" Pain bertanya saat ia menatap Hina-chan dari atas.

Hina-chan terlalu takut untuk berbicara sehingga dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Pain menyeringai pada mereka, kemudian ia menyambar piring Hina-chan yang masih penuh.

"Baiklah aku merasa sangat lapar hari ini." Pain menyambar piring dan pergi ke tempatnya. Maki segera bangkit, mengepalkan tinjunya, ia ingin mengambil makan siang Hina-chan kembali tetapi dihentikan oleh Ino-chan.

"Kenapa kamu menghentikanku ?"Maki bertanya kepada gadis kecil yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa Maki-Nii tidak ingat? Tsunade Baa-sama mengatakan tidak boleh ada perkelahian. jika tidak, Nii-chan akan dihukum "Ino-chan mengingatkan Maki bahwa mereka sedang diawasi oleh para Miko disana jika ketahuan menimbulkan masalah maka dia akan dihukum.

Maki hanya bisa menelan kemarahannya turun saat ia duduk kembali. Melihat wajah sedih Hina-chan, kemudian ia beralih menatap makan siang yang sedang ia makan.

"Jika Kamu tidak keberatan, Kamu dapat memiliki sisa milikku." Maki mendorong piring yang setengah kosong ke depan Hina-Chan.

Hina-Chan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatap Maki dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Ayo makan jangan hanya melihatku seperti itu." Maki berkata kepada Hina-chan sedikit tersipu, karena ekspresi lucu dari Hina-Chan.

Sebuah senyum lebar terbentuk di wajah Hina-Chan dan dia dengan senang hati menelan makanan tersebut ke tenggorokannya.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka bertambah dekat satu-sama lain, Maki akan selalu melindungi keduanya, karena Maki merasa lebih tua dari Hina-chan dan Ino-chan. Hina-chan merasa dilindung, merasa memiliki sosok saudara begitu pula dengan Ino-chan.

Pada malam hari Hina-Chan akan sering menyelinap ke tempat tidur Maki di tengah malam. Dia akan memeluk Maki untuk mendapatkan kehangatan dan Maki akan menyambutnya sepanjang waktu.

Suatu malam Hina-Chan tidak bisa tidur karena dia sudah terlalu banyak berpikir dengan kepala kecilnya.

"Nii-chan ." Hina-Chan berbisik saat ia berbalik untuk menghadapi Maki.

"Umm ...?" Maki menanggapi dengan masih setengah tertidur.

"Aku merindukan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan." Hina-Chan berkata lirih sedikit terisak.

Maki memeluk Hina-Chan erat untuk menghiburnya "Jangan khawatir aku di sini untukmu. Kamu masih memilikiku "Maki kemudian mencium kening Hina-Chan " Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, tidurlah "Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut mereka berdua jatuh tertidur saat mereka berpelukan erat satu sama lain.

Setiap hari sama untuk mereka, mereka akan bangun, mencuci piring, makan sarapan, belajar, makan siang, kemudian bermain, belajar lagi, makan malam, mandi kemudian tidur. Siklusnya akan terus sperti itu.

Mereka dapat pergi dari panti asuhan jika mereka akhirnya bisa diadopsi atau cukup umur untuk pergi.

.

.

.

"Big news!" Gin berteriak sambil berlari ke ruang makan. Saat itu adalah saat sarapan dan semua anak-anak sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Dia membungkuk dengan tangan di atas lutut sambil mengatur napas "Pff ... Ada sepasang suami isti datang ke sini pff ... untuk mengadopsi! " dia mengatakan sambil tersengal-sengal.

Semua anak-anak dengan cepat menelan sisa makanan mereka dan beberapa dari mereka langsung pergi untuk melihat pengadopsi baru tanpa menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

Setelah Hina-Chan, Maki dan Ino-chan selesai dengan sarapan mereka, mereka juga ingin tahu seperti apa adopter baru itu. Mereka berlari ke kantor Tsunade-sama . Pintu ruang itu penuh dan sesak dengan anak-anak panti asuhan yang mereka mengintip melalui jendela kaca dari pintu.

"Nii-chan Aku tidak bisa melihat." Ino-chan berkata sambil cemberut saat ia memegang kemeja Maki .

Maki kemudian jongkong di lantai dan Ino-chan naik ke punggung Maki dengan dukungan Hina-Chan. Ino-chan berhasil mengintip melalui jendela dan melihat keramahan pasangan tersebut sedang berbicara dengan Tsunade-Sama.

Semua anak-anak kembali ke kelas. Setelah Tsunade-sama menyuruh mereka pergi. Di panti asuhan ini hanya ada dua kelas, satu kelas untuk anak-anak antara 5-8 tahun dan kelas lainnya untuk anak-anak antara 8 tahun adalah satu-satunya waktu di mana Hina-Chan dan Ino-chan dipisahkan dari Maki.

Pasangan adopter kemudian mengamati anak-anak di kelas masing-masing, mencoba untuk memilih yang mereka sukai. Mereka memiliki pengamatan selama 10 menit kemudian meninggalkan panti asuhan,,, tetapi hari-hari berikutnya mereka akan terus datang untuk observasi lebih lanjut.

"Nii-chan, Menurut Maki- Nii apakah aku bisa menjadi orang yang akan diadopsi mereka?" Ino-chan bersemangat mempertanyakan ketika mereka tengah asyik duduk halaman panti asuhan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi Aku harap kamu bisa terpilih." Jawab Maki kepada Ino-chan, masih mengelus kepala Hina-Chan yang tengah berbaring di pangkuannya.

Hina-Chan yang tenang akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya "Tapi jika itu terjadi maka kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Sebuah ekspresi sedih diungkapkan oleh kedua gadis muda.

"Ayolah, itu lebih baik daripada tinggal di sini. Semua anak di sini ingin diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga bahagia. "Kata Maki saat dia mencoba untuk meringankan suasana hati.

.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari sejak pengamatan yang dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri, pasangan itu datang kembali dengan keputusan akhir mereka. Setelah berpikir keras mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Ino-chan karena ia cocok untuk menjadi putri mereka.

Ketika berita itu diumumkan Ino-chan melompat dalam sukacita sementara anak-anak yang lain terlihat kecewa. Maki merasa senang untuk apa yang Ino-chan dapat dan Hina-Chan sedih karena itu berarti mereka tidak akan dapat melihat satu sama lain lagi.

Setelah pengumuman itu Ino-chan perlu berkemas dan pergi dengan keluarga barunya segera. Meskipun Ino-chan senang tapi sekarang dia menangis, karena dia berpikir akan berpisah dengan teman-temannya.

Dia memeluk Maki dan Hina-Chan erat ketika mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Jangan menangis Ino-chan, Hina-chan , Kalian bisa selalu mengirimkan surat jika kalian saling merindukan dan aku yakin kita pasti bisa melihat satu sama lain lagi." Maki mencoba menghibur kedua adik kecilnya yang tengah menangis ,dengan lembut Maki menepuk punggung mereka.

Mereka memiliki saat mereka bersama-sama sebelum Ino-chan harus meninggalkan panti asuhan. Maki dan Hina-Chan melambaikan tangan, setelah Ino-chan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam Mercedes Benz.

"Sepertinya hanya kamu dan aku sekarang."Maki meremas lembut tangan kecil Hina-Chan.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk keduanya menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan tanpa Ino-chan. dan kehidupan tampak jauh lebih tenang, karena Ino-chan adalah anak ceria, dan cerewet di antara mereka.

Hina-Chan dan Maki jauh lebih dekat dari sebelumnya karena mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain untuk saling bergantung, mereka akan melakukan segala sesuatu bersama-sama dan Hina-Chan dengan karakter pemalu tidak ingin jauh dari Maki bahkan untuk satu detik saja.

.

.

.

Hingga kesempatan langka lain datang, sepasang suami-istri lain datang ke panti asuhan untuk mengadopsi. Seperti biasa semua anak-anak akan bersemangat. Prosesnya akan sama seperti tahun lalu.

Maki tahu bahwa kemungkinan untuknya diadopsi sebuah keluarga jarang, karena biasanya keluarga tersebut hanya akan mengadopsi anak-anak yang lebih muda. Jadi dia berdoa agar Hina-Chan bisa menjadi orang yang akan dipilih.

Biasanya hanya akan membutuhkan waktu yang sebentar, untuk Pasangan memilih yang akan diadopsi, ternyata kali ini dibutuhkan waktu seminggu bagi pasangan tersebut untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan diadopsi.

Untuk Maki, dia merasa bahwa Kami-sama mendengar do'anya, pada akhirnya Hina-Chan lah yang dipilih oleh pasangan tersebut. Setelah mendengar pengumuman itu Maki menangis terharu saat ia memeluk erat Hina-Chan.

Hina-Chan justru masih tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, dia masih syok tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Maki membantu Hina-Chan untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dan Hina-Chan hanya berdiri diam di belakang Maki sambil menangis.

"Nii-chan Aku tidak ingin pergi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Maki-Nii sendirian." Hina-Chan bergumam dengan air mata di seluruh wajahnya yang cantik.

Maki berbalik dan memeluk lembut Hina-chan "Ssst! Kamu harus pergi, itu yang terbaik bagi Hina-chan dan Aku "Maki mengelus punggung Hina-chan dan mengencangkan pelukannya. Maki melepas pelukan mereka saling menatap kedua mata mereka merah dengan air mata masih menetes.

Maki menyeka air mata Hina-Chan dengan kedua ibu jarinya, menepuk kepala Hina-chan dengan sayang dan kemudian melanjutkan mengepak barang-barang Hina-Chan.

Pengepakan selesai dilakukan oleh Maki untuk Hina-Chan dan Hina-Chan masih menempel pada Maki berusaha untuk menariknya kembali, tapi gagal. Maki menyerahkan bagasi kepada orang tua baru Hina-Chan.

Maki membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Hina-Chan dan menyeka air mata yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ingatlah untuk menjadi seorang gadis yang baik." Maki mencium dahi Hina-Chan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum membawa Hina-Chan kepada orangtua barunya.

Mata Hina-Chan masih merah dan air mata masih menetes tapi dia tenang, tidak seperti sebelumnya menangis dengan suara keras karena dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Maki, ia menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Maki, sebelum dia pergi, dia berlari kembali ke Maki untuk memberikan satu pelukan terakhirnya.

Ketika mereka berpisah pelukan, Hina-Chan mengeluarkan kalung dengan tali perak dan cincin sebagai bandulnya, yang ada di lehernya, kalung itu adalah hadiah dari orangtua kandung Hina-Chan dan itu tidak pernah lepas dari dia.

Hina-chan melepaskannya dari lehernya, meletakkannya dileher Maki,kemudian melihat Maki untuk terakhir kalinya , sebelum Hina-Chan berjalan ke BMW mewah dimana orangtua barunya menunggunya. Meskipun Hina-Chan telah berada di dalam mobil, tapi matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan sosok Maki .

Dari jendela belakang ia terus menatap Maki dan Maki hanya melambaikan tangan sampai mobil itu tidak terlihat lagi.

"Sepertinya hanya diriku sendiri sekarang." Maki mendesah sambil berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri dan setetes air mata jatuh.

Tsunade-Sama mendekati Maki dan memeluknya erat. Dia menepuk kepala laki-laki kecil itu dan mendesah. "Kau benar-benar anak bodoh."

.

.

.

Bagaimana kehidupan yang dijalani oleh Maki selepas kepergian Hina-chan, apakah mereka bertiga akan dapat bertemu kembali ? Kita tunggu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya... khu...khu...khu...khu

Penjelasan :

Maki : Nama kecil untuk Naruto

Hina-chan : Nama kecil untuk Hinata

Ino-chan : Nama kecil untuk Ino

Ceritanya dibagian ini mereka belum memiliki nama marga setelah kematian orang tua kandung mereka. Mereka hanya memakai nama panggilan dari orangtua kandung mereka.

Oke ! KA ingin mengucapkan Gomennasai,,, jika awalnya kurang menarik... yang jelas endingnya akan tetep Happy ever After.

Salam Persahabatan

KA Jung Liu


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum dilanjutin KA ucapin Arigatou Gozaimasu buat reader's yang udah kasih reviewnya...

Gomen karena gk bisa bales satu2...

KA usahain up date kilat... selamat membaca...

"Hidup dalam Air Mata"

Chapter 2

Author : KA Jung Liu

Disclaimer :

Manga dan semua carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
tapi cerita punya Author

(ingat selalu Pasal 2 Ayat 1 UUDNH)  
Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata!

Pairing : Naruto & Hinata

Rate : M

(Untuk tidak kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar, tidak ada Lemon adanya Duren (?) )

Genre :

Angst. Action, Romance, Tragedi, (Mungkin?)

Warning:  
Ide cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

Lets kita Baca Lanjutannya !

#Author P.O.V#

Dibelakang gedung Seiryu, klub paling populer di Jepang yang dimiliki oleh Kitsune sebuah organisasi terbesar di jepang , seorang pria sedang dikejar oleh sekelompok anggota Kitsune digang gelap dan lembab.

Suara musik dapat terdengar dari klub. Ketika pria itu hendak berbalik seseorang datang dari belakang menendang dia jatuh ke tanah.

Dia Duduk kembali gemetar berbalik dan menghadapi orang yang ia paling takuti.

"Na ... Naruto-sama , Aku mohon, maafkan Aku "Pinta pria tersebut dengan lengan di atas kepalanya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya dan dengan segenap kekuatannya menendang pria tersebut ke tanah lagi. Pria tersebut berteriak kesakitan saat ia memegang perutnya yang baru saja ditendang.

"Kamu bilang Maaf?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan menginjak perut orang itu sekali lagi.

"Arggghhh!" Teriak pria itu kesakitan.

"Kamu harus tahu,, lebih baik tidak main-main di tempatku ." Naruto menarik jaket pria tersebut saat dia memberikan silau pada orang itu.

"Naruto apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?" Seseorang berdiri di samping Naruto dan berbicara. Rambutnya panjang belah tengah serta memiliki kepang, kedua sisi rambutnya dicukur tipis. (#bayangin Rock Lee waktu kecil)

"Haruskah kita melemparkannya di laut atau memotongnya menjadi potong-potongan kecil kemudian memberi kannya sebagai makanan anjing?" Usul Lee nama dari seseorang yang berdiri disamping Naruto.

Pria tadi mulai gemetar saat ia mendengar kata-kata dari Lee. "Tolong jangan bunuh Aku, Ku mohon" Dia memohon sekali lagi saat ia memegang kaki Naruto.

Naruto mecoba membebaskan kakinya dari pegangan Pria tersebut dan berdiri membetulkan posisi tegasnya "Jangan Lee, kita harus memberinya kesempatan hidup."Naruto berkata dengan tenang.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih.." Pria tersebut mulai membungkuk ke Naruto seolah Naruto adalah dewa yang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Lee hanya tertawa, karena dia sangat mengenal Naruto, Naruto pasti berpikir tentang sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melemparkan Pria itu ke laut atau memotongnya menjadi potong-potongan.

Lee berdiri diam sambil menunggu Naruto menyuarakan perintah nya.

"Karena Kamu berani menjual obat-obatanmu di klubku maka Kamu berpikir bahwa obat-obatan yang kamu miliki lebih baik dari pada milikku. Maka kemudian Aku akan membiarkan kamu merasakan obat itu sendiri" Naruto menyeringai.

"Guy's biarkan dia makan semua Obat-obatannya. Pastikan ia menelan semuanya dan jika ia masih bertahan hidup maka kalian harus membiarkannya tetap hidup. "Naruto menyerahkan satu kantong penuh pil ekstasi kepada anak buahnya.

"Jangan, Kumohon, Silakan jangan lakukan itu "Pria itu lebih takut daripada sebelumnya, ia mencoba untuk melarikan diri tetapi berhasil tertembak oleh anak buah Naruto.

"Ya Bos!" Mereka patuh, beberapa orang kemudian memaksa Pria tersebut membuka mulutnya dan mereka memaksanya menelan semua obat-obatan tersebut ke tenggorokannya.

"Lain kali, Kamu harus pastika dengan siapa Kamu bermain-main" Lee memperingatkan pria itu dan berbalik untuk mengikuti Naruto.

The Kitsune adalah sebuah organisasi yang berhubungan dengan perjudian, obat-obatan, prostitusi, klub malam, panti pijat dan apapun yang ilegal dalam hukum. Organisasi ini berawal dari Thailand tetapi segera menyebar ke Cina dan Jepang, sekarang mereka adalah organisasi ilegal terbesar di Asia.

Seiryu adalah klub yang dimiliki oleh Kitsune, klub ini paling populer di Jepang dan salah satu yang menjual pil ekstasi terbaik . Dua tahun lalu klub ini diserahkan kepada Naruto untuk diurus oleh bos Kitsune sendiri .

Naruto tidak memiliki jabatan tinggi dalam organisasi tapi dia memiliki jabatan tinggi di dalam hati bos Kitsune, Itu adalah sebuah misteri bagaimana Naruto sampai ke posisi ini tapi orang-orang tahu yang terbaik untuk tidak pernah main-main dengannya.

Dalam dua tahun Naruto melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai pengelola dan dengan pemikirannya yang cerdas pendapatan Seiryu meningkat banyak bahkan pada hari kerja. Lee adalah teman terbaik Naruto, dan banyak membantu bagi Naruto, mereka sudah saling kenal selama lima tahun dan Lee otomatis tahu segala sesuatu tentang Naruto.

.

.

.

*Jepang National University*

"Naruto! Tunggu "Teriak Lee dari belakang. Masih dengan merapikan rambutnya. Dia mengenakan kacamata hitam tebal, kemeja polo merah muda, skinny jeans biru yang digulung sedikit untuk mengungkapkan pergelangan kakinya dan sepasang Converse putih rendah.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?" Naruto mempertanyakan sambil mengamati Lee dari kepala sampai kaki. Dia tahu Lee adalah seorang yang gila mode tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Lee memakai gaya tersebut.

"Apa yang salah dengan gayaku?" Lee melihat kemeja polo pink yang dikenakannya dan kembali menatap Naruto.

"Kau tampak seperti seorang otaku." Kata Naruto dan dia terus berjalan.

Lee mengikuti Naruto "Apa? Ini adalah fashion terbaru dan bukankah kamu pikir aku terlihat pintar memakai ini? "Lee berkata kepada Naruto masih terus mengikutinya berjalan.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak terlihat pintar. Kamu justru terlihat seperti maniak dari pada otaku sekarang "Naruto memandang Lee sekali lagi sebelum dia melanjutkan ke tujuan nya. Dia kemudian ingat "Omong-omong mengapa kamu di sini?"Naruto bertanya.

Tempat mereka berada di sekarang bukanlah klub atau jalannan biasanya, tetapi mereka tengah berada Jepang National University. Dua tahun yang lalu ketika Naruto mulai mengurus Seiryu dia telah mengikuti perkuliahan untuk menambah pengetahuan.

Sebagai hasil kerja kerasnya di perguruan tinggi sebelumnya yang luar biasa ia direkomendasikan oleh gurunya untuk melanjutkan studinya di Universitas Nasional di Jepang dan dengan bantuan gurunya, Naruto terdaftar di Jepang National University.

Belajarnya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan pekerjaannya mengelola klub karena dia adalah seorang pria yang cerdas dan Lee selalu ada di sana untuk membantunya.

"Aku tahu aku bukan mahasiswa di sini tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang seorang mahasiswa lakukan." Lee menjawab sambil melihat sekeliling saat ia terus mengikuti Naruto ke kelas. Sebenarnya Lee pintar juga tetapi dia adalah tipe pemalas, sehingga setelah dia selesai SMA dia tidak repot-repot untuk belajar lagi, karena dia pikir hanya sia-sia.

Sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalu menuju ruang kuliah Naruto, Lee dan Naruto telah menarik perhatian banyak gadis. Gadis-gadis akan menatap, memekik dan bergosip dari duo tampan tersebut.

Bertanya -tanya apakah mereka memiliki pacar atau tidak dan ingin mengenal mereka. Naruto mengabaikan gadis-gadis sementara Lee memberikan senyum lucunya untuk semua gadis yang menatap mereka.

"Melihat gadis cantik di sini aku jadi ingin mendaftar di Universitas."Lee bebicara kepada naruto.

Naruto hanya mengabaikan kata-katanya karena dia tau sifat Playboy Lee jika melihat gadis-gadis.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang kuliah dan menemukan tempat duduk di belakang. Selama kuliah berlangsung Naruto benar-benar berkonsentrasi untuk memperhatikan dan mencatat sesuatu yang penting, sedangkan Lee hanya tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Selama istirahat banyak gadis mencoba mendekati Naruto tetapi semua dari mereka hanya menerima sikap dingin dari Naruto. Justru sikap dinginnyalah yang membuat para gadis berfikir lebih menarik dan misterius. Meskipun Naruto terlihat menyeramkan dengan 3 goresan dipipinya justru hal itulah yang membuat para gadis menganggapnya keren dan lucu, banyak yang akan tergila-gila padanya.

Kelasa Naruto berakhir di sore hari, waktu Naruto untuk menuju ke rumahnya kemudian kembali ke Seiryu . Meskipun hari itu adalah hari kerja tapi Seiryu tetap penuh sesak dengan remaja dan orang dewasa, yang mencari cara untuk melepaskan stres mereka.

Klub dimeriahkan dengan musik R&B dan orang-orang menari bebas mengikuti alunan musik. Naruto berdiri di lantai dua dan mengamati klub jika ada orang di sini yang membuat masalah.

"Hei!" Lee mendekati Naruto dengan membawa dua botol bir. Dia menyerahkan satu untuk Naruto kemudian mengalungkan lengannya yang kosong ke bahu Naruto.

"Hei ayolah bersantai dan bersenang-senang sebentar." Lee meremas di bahu Naruto, Lee tahu bahwa Naruto merasa tertekan karena peristiwa baru-baru ini.

"Bagaimana Aku bisa tenang Lee? Kami menerima perintah untuk mewaspadai Guy , jika kita melihatnya kita harus menangkapnya "Naruto mendesah. Dia bertanggung jawab untuk klub ini dan jika ada yang tidak beres dialah orang yang akan mempertanggung jawabkannya.

"Apakah kamu benar-benar berpikir bahwa Guy adalah orang yang mencuri obat-obatan itu dari bos?" Lee mengerutkan dahi . Lee tidak percaya dengan kebenaran itu maka ia mempertanyakannya.

Naruto mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menjawab kembali "Aku tidak tahu. Apa yang kita pikirkan tidaklah penting, lebih baik untuk mewaspadainya "Setelah beberapa detik kedua diam.

Naruto mulai berbicara lagi" Apakah kamu masih menyayanginya.? "

Lee yang biasanya banyak bicara kali ini mendadak tenang. Kenangan tentang bagaimana dia dan Guy bertemu, setelah terpisah cukup lama. Bagaimana Guy mengaku bahwa mereka terikat darah, bagaimana Lee menyayangi Guy sebagai sosok seorang kakak yang telah lama dicarinya. dan bagaimana Guy berhianat kepada Kitsune termasuk berbohong kepada Lee, semua diputar kembali dalam memorinya.

Akhirnya Lee menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, Aku tidak lagi menyayanginya." Dan pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan keduanya hanya bisa diam. Naruto terus mengawasi klub, dan Lee kembali ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

Ini adalah Jumat malam, malam di mana semua remaja dan orang dewasa muda pergi untuk bersenang-senang, bersantai setelah seminggu kerja keras. Klub diramaikan dengan musik R&B yang sama, orang-orang akan menari dan minum sampai mereka benar-benar mabuk.

Naruto di kantornya di dalam klub, dengan beberapa pengikutnya. Dia membuka brangkas dan mengambil tas berisi pil berwarna. Dia melemparkan sekantong obat untuk masing-masing pengikutnya mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa mereka perlu menjual habis semua malam ini.

Pengikutnya membungkuk padanya dan mereka semua meninggalkan kantor untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Naruto kemudian mencatat jumlah pil yang ia keluarkan malam ini pada notebook, kemudian menempatkan notebook kembali dalam brangkas dan menguncinya.

"Naruto! Guy tertangkap di pintu masuk belakang klub kita "Lee berbicara saat ia masih dengan mengatur napasnya. "Aku telah memerintahkan keamanan untuk menjaganya."Dia meneruskan masih tersengal-sengal.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari keluar dari kantor untuk melihat Guy. Lee mengikutinya dari belakang dan mereka tiba di pintu masuk belakang klub. Ternyata Guy sudah pergi, Naruto meraih kerah penjaga keamanan yang tergeletak di lantai.

Mendorongnya ke dinding, Naruto bertanya dengan nada tegas dan keras "Di mana Guy?"

"Dia, berhasil kabur "Jawab penjaga tersebut dengan ketakutan. tangannya gemetar menunjuk ke kiri ke arah Guy melarikan diri. Semua orang yang bekerja di sini tahu tentang rumor masa lalu Naruto dan banyak dari mereka tidak berani main-main dengannya.

Naruto melemparkannya ke lantai dan berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk. Lee mengikuti dari belakang tapi mereka kehilangan jejak saat jalanan itu penuh sesak dengan orang-orang yang lewat. Ponsel Lee berdering dan dia mengangkatnya, dia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan hanya menutup telepon.

"Naruto mereka mengatakan Guy berada di pabrik kosong." Tanpa memberitahu nama pabrik Naruto tahu di mana itu. Hanya ada satu pabrik kosong dekat Seiryu dan tempat di mana hampir tidak ada yang pernah pergi kesana.

Naruto dan Lee berlari ke pabrik kosong, tempat itu gelap gulita, hanya lampu kecil bersinar melalui lubang yang rusak dari langit-langit dan mesin tua berdebu ditutupi dengan jaring laba-laba dapat dilihat.

Mereka mencoba berhati-hati untuk tidak membuat suara, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba.

* BANG!* suara Pintu ditutup dari belakang tendangan dan pukulan yang diarahkan kepada mereka oleh beberapa pria dalam setelan jas hitam.

Beruntung bahwa keduanya adalah pemegangsabuk Hitam Taekwondo dan berpengalaman untuk bertarung tangan kosong. Dengan reflek yang cepat, mereka memblokir semua serangan dan satu per satu Lee dan Naruto berhasil membuat mereka tak berdaya.

Pada situasi kekacauan ini, Guy yang bersembunyi di sini mengambil kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari pintu belakang, Namun bahkan jika Naruto sibuk melawan orang-orang tersebut dari sudut matanya ia berhasil melihat Guy.

Dia terkejut dan hendak mengejarnya tetapi dihentikan oleh salah satu pria dengan setelan jas hitam. Ketika pria itu hendak menendang Naruto, suara sirene terdengar, pria dengan setelan jas hitam itu dengan cepat menghentikan gerakan mereka dan melarikan diri dari pintu belakang.

Pintu Pabrik yang tertutup dibuka paksa oleh para polisi. Mereka semua menodongkan senjata mereka, Naruto dan Lee mengangkat tangan mereka menyerah. Naruto mengutuk bahwa Guy sekali lagi lolos.

Naruto dan Lee dibawa kembali ke kantor polisi untuk diinterogasi. Untuk Naruto dan Lee mereka sangat akrab dengan tempat ini, sepanjang tahun mereka hidup sebagai anggota dari Kitsune mereka telah menghabiskan banyak waktu mereka keluar masuk dari tempat ini.

"Inspektur Neji-san, senang kita bertemu lagi." Naruto membungkuk untuk Neji, salah satu anggota Polisi yang telah mengikuti kasus Kitsune sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Neji menyambut Naruto kembali dan mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan. Seolah -olah mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain untuk waktu yang lama. Neji memberikan Naruto secangkir kopi hitam favoritnya sebelum memulai pertanyaan.

"Jadi Naruto Uzumaki, katakan padaku mengapa Kamu berada di sana?" Neji memulai pertanyaannya.

Naruto ragu-ragu untuk menjawab kembali, karena dia tidak tahu berapa jauh polisi tahu tentang kasus ini.

Keheningan panjang membuat kesal petugas lainnya yang duduk di samping Neji sepanjang waktu. Dia kehilangan kesabaran dan memukulkan tangannya ke meja. "Jawab pertanyaan kami! Apakah karena kalian sedang mencari Maito Guy? " teriak salah seorang junior yang duduk disamping Neji.

Neji menenangkan junior itu sebelum meneruskan pertanyaannya" Kami menyelidiki bahwa Maito Guy mencuri Obat-obatan senilai 10 juta dolar, yang kami kira ada hubungannya dengan Akatsuki. Sekarang dia dikejar oleh Kitsune dan Akatsuki. Tapi kami menemukan ada sesuatu yang lebih di balik ini semua. "Neji mencoba bertanya setenang mungkin.

Naruto meneguk kopi hitamnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku hanya mengenalnya dalam geng dan aku diperintahkan untuk menangkap Maito Guy, itu saja." Naruto menjawab kembali dengan jujur.

Setelah introgasi yang cukup lama pada akhirnya polisi tidak bisa mendapatkan apa-apa dari Naruto atau Lee dan Polisi hanya bisa membebaskan mereka setelah mengunci mereka selama 24 jam.

Setelah 24 jam Naruto dan Lee berjalan keluar dari ruang tahanan, merenggangkan tangan dan kaki mereka. Mereka berdua menguap dan meringis ketika akhirnya melihat cahaya terang.

Neji ikut serta berjalan keluar dari ruangan setelah membebaskan mereka"Meskipun saat ini kami tidak mendapatkan apa-apa darimu, tapi aku yakin kita dapat menemukan apa yang kita cari di balik semua ini."Neji berkata kepada Naruto.

"Yah Aku berharap Kamu dapat melakukannya." Naruto menjawab mulai berjalan pergi tanpa melihat kembali pada mereka.

"Aku mendengar bahwa Kamu juga mulai menghadiri universitas. Naruto Kamu benar-benar seorang pria yang cerdas dan masih muda, ada jalan yang lebih baik bagimu dari pada berada di Kitsune"Neji berteriak dari belakang.

Neji tahu seperti apa Naruto ketika ia pertama kali memasuki kepolisian dan bertahun-tahun menyelidiki Kitsune. Ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang berbeda dari gangster lainnya. Ketika ia melihat di matanya ia bisa merasakan kesedih dimata Naruto, yang menyatakan bahwa Naruto tidak pernah ingin hidup seperti ini.

.

.

.

*Kansai International Airport *

Seorang gadis dengan rambut lavender panjang berponi, berjalan keluar dari pintu gerbang. Dia segera mencari keluarganya dan ketika dia melihatnya dia berlari menghampiri mereka untuk memberi mereka pelukan.

"Mom! Dad "teriak! Gadis itu.

"Hinata-hime, kamu akhirnya kembali!" Teriak Orang tua itu kembali, senang melihat putrinya lagi.

Pemandangan yang sedang kita saksikan ini seperti di film-film, di mana sebuah keluarga akhirnya bersatu kembali setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah. Hinata memeluk erat orangtuanya karena ia sangat-sangat merindukan mereka.

"Hei.. Hinata-Imouto selamat datang kembali!" Seorang pria tampan tinggi muda, yang sepanjang waktu berdiri di samping orang tua Hinata itu akhirnya berbicara dan langsung memberi Hinata pelukan hangat sambutan selamat datang .

"Neji-Nii ! Kamu masih terlihat sangat tampan seperti biasanya. "Mereka berpisah pelukan dan itu adalah hal pertama yang Hinata katakan kepada teman masa kecilnya dan sepupunya Neji .

Ketika Hinata masih kecil, saat kedua orangtuanya sibuk dan tidak bisa merawatnya mereka akan mengantarnya ke rumah Neji, itu adalah hal yang membuat mereka berdua dekat. Ketika mereka masih kecil Neji dulu sempat menyukai Hinata tapi itu hanya sekedar mengagumi yang dengan sendirinya hilang ketika ia tumbuh lebih tua, karena ia hanya melihat Hinata sebagai adiknya.

Mereka kemudian meninggalkan bandara dan melaju kembali ke rumah orangtua Hinata . Mereka memasuki rumah dan Hinata langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa serta meregangkan lengan dan kakinya.

Mr Hyuga, ayah Hinata kemudian bertanya "Putriku, karena kamu telah menyelesaikan sekolah tinggimu, Kamu berencana untuk tetap tinggal di Paris atau di sini?" Pertanyaan ini selalu ditanyakan oleh sang ayah setiap kali Hinata menelepon ke rumah tetapi Hinata tidak pernah memberi mereka jawaban yang pasti.

Dengan tangan dan kaki yang masih peregangan Hinata menjawab "Aku akan tinggal dan belajar di sini. Aku sudah terdaftar di Jepang National University. "

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Mr Hyuga dan Mrs Hyuga. Hinata duduk tegak dan bergeser dekat dengan Mr Hyuga dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Mr. Hyuga.

"Dad, Aku minta maaf karena aku selalu menjadi anak nakal selama ini, karena selalu ingin jauh dari kalian, tapi aku sudah memutuskan aku harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Ayah dan Ibu ." Hinata berkata sambil cemberut memberikan ekspresi lucunya kepada orangtuanya.

Neji hanya begitu tenang sepanjang pembicaraan mereka,, dia lebih dari senang karena mengetahui bahwa Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang.

To be Continue...

.

.

.

Arigatou udah nyempetin baca ...

Gomennasai kalo jelek dan gk menarik...

Salam Persahabatan

KA Jung Liu NaruHina Shiper


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelum dilanjutin KA ucapin Arigatou Gozaimasu buat reader's yang udah kasih reviewnya...

Gomen karena gk bisa bales satu2...

Bagi yang berharap ada adegan Lemonnya mending jangan dibaca deh,,, soalnya gk bakal ada,,, KA gk bisa buat yg begituan...

#KA masih polos (?)

Yang ada tu Duren (soalnya rambut Naruto kan kayak Duren )

selamat membaca...

Jangan lupa R & R

"Hidup dalam Air Mata"

Chapter 3

Author : KA Jung Liu

Disclaimer :

Manga dan semua carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
tapi cerita punya Author

(ingat selalu Pasal 2 Ayat 1 UUDNH)  
Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata!

Pairing : Naruto & Hinata

Rate : M

(Untuk tidak kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar, tidak ada Lemon adanya Duren (?) )

Genre :

Angst. Action, Romance, Tragedi, (Mungkin?)

Warning:  
Ide cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

Lets kita Baca Lanjutannya !

Sedikit keteranga :

- $ : ... :$ (flash back cepat / sekedar penjelasan)

Sebelumnya di HDAM:

"Dad, aku minta maaf karena aku selalu menjadi anak nakal karena ingin jauh dari kalian tapi aku sudah memutuskan aku harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Dady and Mommy." Hinata berkata sambil cemberut memberikan ekspresi lucunya kepada orangtuanya.

Neji hanya begitu tenang sepanjang pembicaraan mereka, dia lebih dari senang karena mengetahui bahwa Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang.

.

.

.

Setelah perbincangan kecil tersebut Neji memutuskan untuk pamit karena harus kembali bertugas.

Setelah Neji pergi, Hinata membawa kopernya sendiri ke kamarnya dan mulai untuk membongkar. Belum juga dia menyelesaikan membongkar barang-barangnya. Tiba-tiba dering dari Telpon selularnya terdengar, akhirnya dia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, mengambil telpon dan mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi.."Hinata menanggapi si penelpon.

"Hai, Imouto sekaligus sepupuku, yang paling ku sayang. Kenapa KAMu tidak bilang jika KAmU akan kembali hari ini"Suara diseberang sana bergema ditelinga Hinata hingga dia harus menjauhkan sedikit telpon selularnya dari telingnya.

"Aish...Karin-Nee jangan berteriak seperti itu, Nee-chan ingin membuat telingaku tuli ?"Hinata mencoba menjawab dengan suara tenang.

"Gomen... Nee-chanmu ini hanya terlalu senang akhirnya kamu kembali, biarkan hari ini Kamu menjadi milik Nee-chan, Nee-chan ingin membawamu jalan-jalan, sebagai perayaan karena kamu telah kembali, kamu tidak boleh menolak. Karena Nee-chan sudah meminta izin pada Paman dan Bibi "Karin Nee-san untuk Hinata atau lebih tepatnya Sepupu Hinata ini masih terus berbicara.

Hinata hendak menolak, namun terlambat karena Karin sudah tiba dirumahnya. Karin langsung saja menuju kamar Hinata.

"Imouto-chan, I Miss You " Karin memberi pelukang erat kepada Hinata setelah ia sampai kekamar Hinata.

"I Miss you too Nee-chan " Hinata membalas pelukan dari Karin. Setelah berpisah pelukan, Karin segera menyuruh Hinata untuk berganti baju dan menunggunya di mobil.

.

.

.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Hinata harus pergi juga karena Nee-channya memohon dengan puppy eyesnya.

Hinata akhirnya datang keluar rumah dengan pakaian sekenanya. Dia mengenakan gaun one piece hitam tanpa lengan dengan pita di pinggang, stoking hitam, jaket kecil yang lucu berlengan panjang dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam.

"Oh Kami-sama! My Little Imouto begitu cantik malam ini "teriak Karin saat ia melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil, Hinata hanya tersenyum membalas pujiannya.

Setelah mereka siap Karin melaju dengan mobilnya menuju restoran berkelas khas Spanyol yang telah ia booking. Karin memimpin Hinata menuju ruang pribadi yang telah di pesan dan di sana Hinata melihat teman-teman Karin yang dia kenal.

"Ten-ten Nee-san, Temari Nee-san, Ayame Nee-san dan Shizune Nee-san !" Hinata segera menyapa mereka ketika mereka semua bergantian memeluk Hinata.

"Oh, Lihatlah gadis cantik ini! Aku yakin banyak orang Paris tergila-gila padamu "Shizune berkata setengah bercanda, ketika dia yang terakhir memeluk Hinata. Keempat Nee-san yang lain mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersipu, dan membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya.

Setelah penyambutan selesai mereka duduk kembali ketempat mereka dilanjutkan dengan makan malam, tidak ada satu detikpun terlewatkan tanpa ada suara, karena mereka makan malam mereka sambil berbincang.

Sudah lama untuk para Nee-san tidak melihat Imouto mereka, dan ketika 6 gadis ini akhirnya berkumpul yang pasti obrolan tidak akan ada habisnya.

Setelah 4 jam untuk makan malam dan berbincang ditemani beberapa cemilan mereka meninggalkan restoran. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk pergi ke klub Seiryu yang dikenal sebagai klub paling populer di Jepang.

Setelah mereka sampai. Mereka langsung memasuki klub dan seperti biasa klub itu penuh sesak dengan para remaja dan orang dewasa yang tengah menari mengikuti irama musik. Penerangan, musik yang diputar dan suasana klub entah mengapa membuat Hinata menyukai klub ini pada saat dia melangkah masuk.

Mereka menemukan tempat di dekat lantai dansa dan duduk disana. "Aku akan mengambil beberapa minuman untuk kita." Shizune berkata dengan berteriak karena musik begitu keras, dan berjalan menunjuk bar.

"Jadi kamu akhirnya menyukai tempat ini ?" Karin berteriak di telinga Hinata .

"Iya, Nee-chan, Aku menyukainya!" Teriak Hinata kembali.

"Ada banyak Pria hot disini, tapi hati-hati, jangan sampai mengikuti mereka ke sebuah hotel." Teriak Temari meperingati Imouto mereka a.k Hinata. Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Shizune akhirnya kembali ketempat mereka dengan 6 gelas penuh Bacardi Breezer berada diatas nampan dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Hinata-chan, Jangan khawatir minuman ini alkoholnya berkadar rendah." Shizune meletakan nampan dengan 6 gelas penuh Bacardi Breezer di atas meja dan menyerahkan satu untuk Hinata.

Sisanya mengambil gelas masing-masing dan mulai meminumnya. Sangat sulit untuk memulai percakapan karena musik terlalu keras. Jadi para Nee-sannya telah beranjak pergi untuk mencari pria Hot, sementara Hinata hanya duduk kembali ketempat duduknya, memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati musik.

Temari akhirnya datang kembali dan menarik Hinata kelantai dansa.

"Ayo kita menari Hinata dan bersenang-senang!" Temari menarik Hinata dan menyeretnya ke lantai dansa. Temari mulai menari, namun Hinat masih malu-malu, hingga sekelompok pria datang ikut menari di sekitar mereka. Mambuat Hinata sedikit risih dan dia pamit kepada Temari untuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Hinata dikelilingi oleh 2 orang yang menari dengan mereka sebelumnya. Kedua pria tersebut menyematkan Hinata dinding dan mereka mulai menjadi lebih sensitif terhadap Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Hinata saat ia mencoba memukul tangan mereka untuk melpaskannya.

"Ayolah, jangan bertindak seolah-olah kamu tidak menginginkannya. Kamu pasti ingin disentuh saat kamu berada di lantai dansa, benarkan! "Dua pria tersebut tidak peduli apakah Hinata ingin atau tidak.

Kedua pria tersebut semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka dengan Hinata. Meskipun ada banyak orang yang lewat, tetapi mereka semua mengabaikannya karena mereka tidak ingin menjadi usil dengan urusan orang.

Ketika salah satu pria tersebut mencoba untuk membelai wajah Hinata, sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya. Membuat dua pria itu merasa terganggu, dan mereka mencoba untuk menghadapi siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Na... Naruto-sama "Dua pria tersebut berkata dengan suara bergetar karena takut. Wajar saja mereka akan takut setiap orang yang telah sering pergi ke klub tersebut pasti cukup tau siapa Naruto.

Sontak mereka menjauh dari Hinata, kemudian Naruto mendekati Hinata dan mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Hinata. "Apa yang hendak kalian lakukan kepada temanku?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin.

Membuat dua pria tersebut takut, sebelum mereka terbunuh atau dibuang ke laut mereka memilih untuk lari. Setelah kedua pria itu pergi Naruto segera melpaskan lengannya dari pahu Hinata, dan hendak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Hinata dan membuat Naruto berhenti. Dia berbalik dan menghadapi Hinata, mengonfirmasi apakah Hinata memerlukan sesuatu yang lain. "Terima kasih Naruto-san." Ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan mulai bergerak lagi. Hinata mecoba berteriak lagi karena dia tidak ingin pemuda itu pergi begitu saja "Tunggu dulu! Setidaknya biarkan Aku memebelikanmu minuman sebagai tanda terima kasih dariku "Hinata mencoba dengan segenap keberaniannya.

Naruto berhenti dan berbalik mencoba melihat ke wajah Hinata, dan mengamatinya. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, entah mengapa Naruto merasakan sebuah perasaan akrab yang hangat dari tatapan Hinata.

Membuatnya tersenyum dan berkata, "Mengapa tidak?"

Mereka berdua saling berbagi senyum, kemudian Naruto memimpin jalan menuju bar. Setelah mereka sampai di sana, Mata Lee langsung tertuju pada mereka. Dia tersenyum nakal, karena dia tau ini adalah pertama kalinya Lee melihat Naruto membawa seorang gadis ke bar.

"Apa gerangan yang terjadi?"Lee menyeringai, tapi langsung menerima pukulan di lengan dari Naruto.

"Jadi, Naruto-san minuman apa yang kamu inginkan?" Hinata bersandar di meja bar untuk dapat meihat dengan baik wajah tampan Naruto.

Lee memotong Naruto sebelum Naruto berbicara "Bagaimana kalau Cocktail Wild S*x?" Naruto memberikan silau terbaiknya kepada Lee setelah mendengar perkataan Lee, tapi Lee tidak terpengaruh justru terus menggoda teman terbaiknya ini.

"Jangan seperti itu Naruto-san? bagaimana dengan F*ck Me Like A Cocktail Beast "Lee berkata dengan ekspresi yang membuat Naruto ingin memukul wajahnya saat itu juga jika Hinata tida sedang dengan mereka. Hinata hanya berdiri disana dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

"Kamu boleh menyimpan minuman tersebut untuk dirimu sendiri, Aku hanya akan memesan Martini Irlandia." Naruto cepat mengambil tindakan sebelum Lee mengatakan lebh banyak lagi macam minuman 'sexy' nya.

"Aku juga sama ."Hinata mengatakan pada Lee, karena dia tidak terlalu tahu banyak tentang minuman alkohol.

Lee berbalik melaksanakan perintah, dan menuangkan isi botol Martini Irlandia kedalam 2 gelas. Setelah menuangkannya, Lee diam-diam mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari saku celananya.

Lee memastikan bahwa Naruto dan Hinata tidak melihatnya. Botol tersebut berlabel 'Bremelanotide' dan dia tuangkan dua tetes ke dalam gelas masing-masing. Lee memasang senyum jahat di wajahnya, sebelum ia berbalik dan menyerahkan dua minuman tersebut ke Naruto.

Naruto mengambil dua gelas dari tangan Lee dan menyerahkan yang satu kepada Hinata.

"Apakah Kamu ingin duduk?" Hinata ragu-ragu untuk bertanya.

"Tentu." Naruto mengangguk setuju dan membawa Hinata ke lantai dua, karena disana tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai. Mereka berdua menemukan sebuah meja kosong di dekat pagar dari sana mereka bisa melihat ke bawah ke lantai dansa.

"Apakah kamu sering datang ke sini ?"Hinata berkata merasa sedikit gugup. Hinata mencoba memulai percakapan karena dia merasa dia adalah orang yang menyarankan duduk.

"Umm ... Ya, bisa dibilang begitu "jawab Naruto seadanya. Karena Naruto tidak ingin banyak yang tahu bahwa dia bekerja di sini dan merupakan anggota dari Kitsune. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto memandang sekeliling klub, membuat Hinata berfikir bahwa dia tidak tertarik pada Hinata.

Sebenarnya dia hanya melakukan pekerjaannya untuk mengawasi klub. Percakapan pun berhenti dan Hinata tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia katakan sehingga yang dia lakukan adalah meminum Martini Irlandianya.

"Minuman ini cukup enak, apa tadi namanya?"Karena Hinata merasa atmosfir kecanggungan dia mencoba memulai percakapan lagi.

Kali ini Naruto akhirnya menaruh semua perhatiannya ke Hinata dan menjawab "Martini Irlandia."

Hinata mengangguk dan meminum seteguk lagi. Naruto tersenyum saat ia melihat pipi Hinata yang mulai memerah. Meskipun Hinata hanya meminum beberapa teguk, tetapi karena tingkat alkohol dari minuman tersebut cukup tinggi dan Hinata bukan seorang peminum. Menyebabkan Hinata sudah memiliki tanda bahwa dia mulai mabuk.

"Sepertinya, Kamu tidak sering kesini." Kali ini Naruto yang memulai percakapan sambil meminum minuman miliknya. Bekerja di Seiryu setiap malam membuat dia bisa tahu dengan mudah orang yang ke sini sering atau tidak.

"Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya Aku kesini, dan Aku sedikit tertarik dengan klub ini."Hinata menjawab.

Sebelum mereka bisa memulai percakapan lain dengan satu sama lain, mereka berdua merasakan panas di tubuh mereka. Wajah Hinata memerah lagi dan dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Dia tidak merasa gugup atau apapun, perasaan yang dia rasakan ini lebih tepatnya disebut terangsang. Hinata merasa tidak enak badan.

"Naruto-san, aku merasa tidak enak badan."Hinata mencoba berbicara dengan baik.

"Begitu juga denganku." Naruto merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hinata, dan ketika ia ingat senyum di wajah Lee sebelumnya. Dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Sh * t! Baji***n kecil itu pasti menaruh sesuatu ke dalam minuman kami "Naruto mengeratkan giginya saat dia mulai mengutuk teman terbaiknya.

"Apa yang ada di minuman kami?"Hinata bertanya saat napasnya mulai menjadi lebih berat.

"Tetap tinggal di sini, aku akan segera kembali." Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan dukungan dari lengan kursi, tetapi gagal untuk berdiri karena kakinya terasa lemah. Dia runtuh dan jatuh di atas Hinata.

Mata mereka bertemu dan wajah mereka hanya terpisah jarak satu inci. Naruto menelan ludah ketika menatap wajah cantik Hinata, keduanya merasakan hasrat seksual meledak di dalam tubuh mereka. Butiran keringat terbentuk di dahi Naruto dan akhirnya keduanya menutup kesenjangan di antara mereka.

Bibir mereka bertemu, begitu mereka berciuman, mereka benar-benar merasa ingin lebih. Ciuman berlangsung sangat lama dan menjadi lebih bergairah. Tiba-tiba Handphone di saku Naruto bergetar. Membuat mereka berhenti berciuman, dan membuat Naruto sadar tentang apa yang dia lakukan.

Sambil terengah-engah ia menatap Hinata dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?"Naruto menjawab panggilan telepon dengan terengah-engah. "Oke, aku akan segara ke sana." Dia segera menutup telpon dan memasukannya kembali kedalam sakunya.

"Maaf umm ..." Naruto berkata dan kemudian ingat bahwa dia tidak pernah menanyakan nama Hinata. Mata Hinata penuh dengan kekecewaan ketika Naruto meninggalkan ruangan itu "Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang." Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto katakan sebelum dia benar-benar pergi.

Hinata kemudian tersadar kembali kepada kenyataan dan dia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak meminta nomor telpon Naruto atau sekedar bertanya apakah mereka akan bertemu satu sama lain lagi.

Namun masalah terbesar yang harus dia hadapi sekarang adalah bahwasanya tubuhnya saat ini benar-benar sangat terangsang.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan 9 pagi, di mana kebanyakan orang harus bangun dan pergi untuk bekerja atau bersekolah tetapi tidak untuk Lee. Ia masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi beberapa kali, yang akhirnya membuat Lee sedikit menunjukan pergerakan, tapi dia tidak repot-repot untuk bangun dan membuka pintu, justru dia malah tertidur kembali. Bel pintu terus berbunyi selama beberapa menit kemudian berhenti .

Ternyata orang yang terus menekan bel pintu adalah Naruto. Karena Dia bosan menunggu Lee untuk membuka pintu, sebagai gantinya dia mengambil kunci cadangan yang disimpan di bawah keset didepan pintu, Lee telah memberitahukan Naruto sebelumnya.

Ketika dia berhasil masuk dan melihat ruang tengah ternyata tidak ada Lee, Naruto segera menuju ke kamar Lee. Begitu Naruto masuk ke kamar tidur Lee, dia langsung mencium bau menyengat alkohol, refleks Naruto mengangkat tangan ke hidungnya menutup hidungnya untuk memblokir bau.

Dia berjalan ke tempat tidur di mana Lee sedang tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Yo... Lee bangun!" Naruto berkata dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lee.

"Bangun Lee!" Kali ini Naruto menampar dengan keras wajah Lee untuk membangunkannya.

Akhirnya Lee terbangun karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, ia membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tidak ramah depannya. Karena Naruto melihat Lee sepenuhnya terjaga dia menjauh dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar.

Sebelum pergi dia menatap Lee dan menyuruhnya bertemu di ruang tengah. Lee segera berpakaian dan berjalan keluar ke ruang tengah untuk bertemu Naruto.

"Mengapa kamu membangunkanku pagi-pagi ?" Lee berkata sambil menguap dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bermain-main Lee. Sakura-Nee menghubungiku tadi malam dia mengatakan bahwa Guy melarikan diri ke Shanghai. Kita harus sampai di sana sebelum ia tertangkap oleh Akatsuki ataupun polisi. "Jelas Naruto.

$; Sakura bos dari Kitsune menjadi teman terbaik untuk Naruto karena kecelakaan yang terjadi dua tahun lalu. Sejak saat itu Sakura sangat mempercayai Naruto, karena kepribadian Naruto jugalah Sakura memperlakukan Naruto seperti adik sendiri, sehingga Naruto bebas menyebut Sakura sebagai Nee-san bukan Bos.;$

"Bos?" Lee bertanya sedidkit terkejut.

$ : Sakura adalah pemimpin Kitsune saat ini. Dia adalah keturunan Cina dan dibesarkan di Cina, tepatnya di Beijing. Ayahnya adalah seorang pebisnis di Beijing dan memiliki banyak kekuasaan tapi diam-diam membantu organisasi seperti Kitsune melakukan hal-hal ilegal, seperti mengangkut obat-obatan dan senjata ke Cina.

Lima tahun yang lalu Sakura bertemu Sasuke yang merupakan pemimpin Kitsune saat itu. Mereka jatuh cinta dan dalam waktu singkat memutuskan untuk menikah . Tiga tahun yang lalu ketika Kitsune masih belum tersebar luas ke Jepang, Sasuke suaminya mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan sejak saat itu Sasuke dalam keadaan koma.

Para tetua dari Kitsunes sepakat merujuk Sakura untuk mengambil alih Kitsune sampai Sasuke bangun, salah satu alasan mengapa mereka semua memilihnya adalah karena mereka pikir, mereka akan dengan mudah untuk mengontrol Sakura.

Tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah karena mereka ingin bekerja sama dengan organisasi terbesar di Cina dan mereka hanya melakukan transaksi dengan orang-orang Cina. Sakura tahu itu semua, dia tahu hal ini pasti akan sangat sulit, tetapi demi melindungi Kitsune untuk suaminya dia memberikan semua usaha yang dia bisa. : $

"Jadi kapan kita harus pergi?" Lee sekarang memasang wajah serius.

"Malam ini, jam 9 dengan pesawat dan Shino akan mengantar kita ke bandara."Naruto mencoba menjelaskan kepada Lee.

$ : Shino termasuk orang kepercayaan Sakura. Dia diam-diam bekerja untuk Sakura dan biasanya tidak berada didekat Sakura, seperti Naruto. : $

Ini adalah misi rahasia yang tak seorang pun dari Kitsunes tahu kecuali mereka, karena hal ini bisa mengakibatkan masalah besar . Maka dari itu Sakura mengirim Naruto sebagai orang yang ia percayai untuk menyelesaikan misi ini.

Setelah topik serius telah beres mereka bahas, Lee mengubah topik ke hal-hal yang tidak serius. Membuat Lee terkekeh saat ia ingat apa yang dia lakukan untuk Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan gadis tadi malam?" Lee berkata desertai senyum menggodanya .

Tentu saja hal itu menyebabkan Naruto ingat apa yang dia ingin lakukan terhadap teman baiknya ini. Dengan cepat Naruto memberikan tinjunya tepat diperut Lee, membuat Lee meringis kesakitan sambil menggosok perutnya.

"Terima kasih karena Kamu sudah mengingatkanku." Naruto berkata dengan enteng setelah meninju Lee.

"Oww.,. Kamu tahu ini sangat menyakitkan. Bukankah kita ini teman terbaik? Katakan padaku bagaimana tadi malam? Aku yakin tadi malam adalah se** terbaik yang pernah Kamu rasakan "Lee berkata sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi." Kata Naruto dengan sikap dingin.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Lee berkata dengan sedikit berteriak karena terkejut.

"Dua tetes Bremelanotide akan merangsang selama 5 jam." Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang terjadi. "Umm... Mungkin aku harus menambahkan lebih banyak dalam minuman mereka "Lee sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri lagi.

Tapi itu cukup keras untuk Naruto bisa mendengar.

"Jangan pernah menaruh apapun sejenisnya ke dalam minumanku lagi, kalau tidak Aku akan merobek semua pakaian berhargamu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil." Naruto mengancam Lee sedikit mencekik lehernya, membuat Lee tersedak dan gemetar serta sadar dari lamunannya.

"Oke!. ..A ..ku .. Mengerti "Lee berkata dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Lee begitu mencintai pakaian anehnya yang membuat mereka menjadi harta paling berharga untuk Lee, jadi dia tidak ingin orang lain menyentuh mereka tanpa ijin bahkan merusak mereka.

Naruto kemudian melepaskan leher Lee, membuat Lee terbatuk dan mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya lagi.

Pembicaraan berakhir disitu, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang setelah dia puas membalas kegilaan teman terbaiknya itu.

.

.

.

Tadi malam setelah Naruto meninggalkan Hinata, Hinata langsung saja bergerak pulang tanpa memberitahu Nee-sannya. Dia begitu kecewa dan marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mendapatkan nomor Naruto.

Selain itu tubuhnya terangsang membuat dia benar-benar lupa bahwa dia tidak datang sendiri ke Seiryu.

Setelah dia sampai di rumah dia segera mandi dengan air dingin, akan tetapi hal itu tidak banyak membantu. Setiap kali ia merasa tubuhnya memanas lagi dia akan mandi lagi.

Malam itu Hinata mandi dengan total 5 kali dan butuh waktu 4 jam sampai ia benar-benar menghilangkan perasaan itu.

Dan pagi ini hal pertama yang ia lihat saat bangun adalah Karin berada tepat di depannya. Karin berdiri di hadapan Hinata dan menatapnya dengan marah.

Hinata mengucek matanya dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya " Ada apa Nee-chan,, apa yang salah?"

"kamu bertanya, Apa yang salah?" Karin berjalan medekati Hinata dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur ukuran King itu.

"Kamu pergi dari Seiryu tanpa memberitahu kami, dan kamu tahu kami mencarimu selama berjam-jam?"Karin berbicara dengan nada marah.

Kemudian Hinata ingat bahwa ia benar-benar lupa dengan Nee-sannya "Oh! Gomen! Gomen! Gomennasai " Hinata meminta maaf dan merapatkan keduatangannya membuat tanda menyesal.

"Kami mencoba meneleponmu ribuan kali, tetapi telponmu tidak aktif ."Karin masih meneruskan perkataannya.

Hinata mengambil telepon yang ia letakan di meja samping tempat tidur, dan dia melihat bahwa telponnya benar-benar mati.

"Bersyukur, Aku menelepon bibi pagi ini, dan dia bilang kamu sudah kembali."Karin berkata masih terlihat kesal.

Hinata bergeser mendekat ke arah Karin, dan mulai melakukan jurus andalannya Puppy eyes No Jutsu agar Nee-channya memaafkannya. Dalam waktu 3 detik akhirnya Karin menyerah dan memaafkan sepupu tercintanya.

"Lagi pula, Shizune mengatakan dia melihatmu dengan seorang pria di bar sebelum Kamu meninggalkan klub."Karin berkata kembali.

"Ya aku dengan seseorang pria." Adegan yang terjadi tadi malam diputar kembali di kepala Hinata. Karena tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri, raut wajahnya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu sempat terjadi. Karin mengguncang Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Hinata apa yang terjadi semalam?" Karin bertanya kepada Hinata, dia tau pasti telah terjadi sesuatu, terlihat dari raut wajah Hinata saat ini.

Hinata ragu-ragu untuk memberitahu Karin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena dia tidak benar-benar yakin pada dirinya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi dia merasa, dia akan lebih frustrasi jika dia tidak menceritakan semuanya. Oleh karena itu ia menceritakan segalanya kepada Karin, mulai saat Naruto menyelamatkannya dari 2 pria yang mencoba melecehkannya, sampai bagian ketika mereka bermesraan di dalam ruangan.

"APA?!" Karin mata dan mulut terbuka lebar. Hinata cepat menutup mulut Karin dengan tangannya karena Karin berteriak cukup kerasa yang akan membangunkan Mrs. Hyuga. Setelah merasa bahwa Karin mulai tenang Hinata melepaskannya.

"Jadi apa rasanya ciuman pertamamu diambil seorang pria yang baru pertama kamu temui?" Karin bertanya penasaran kepada Hinata sambil menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu " gumam Hinata dan mulai gelisah, memainkan boneka beruangnya yang ada ditempat tidurnya.

"Jadi , Apakah kamu merasakan sesuatu? "Karin mulai bertambah penasaran.

"Aku pikir, itu karena efek obat" Hinata pernah membaca tentang jenis obat yang dapat mengakibatkan efek semalam.

"Obat!?" Karin terkejut sekaligus marah setelah mendengar bahwa ada yang berani menempatkan obat ke dalam minuman Hinata.

"Jika Kamu bertemu pemuda itu lagi, bilang padaku karena Aku akan membuat perhitungan padanya."Karin berkata sambil meremas bantal yang ada ditangannya dengan keras dan memberikan beberapa pukulan dibantal tersebut.

"Tenanglah Nee-chan. Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada akhirnya " Hinata berkata, berpikir tentang adegan Naruto meninggalkannya, entah mengapa dia merasakan kekecewaan lagi..

"Hinata ekspresimu menunjukan rasa kecewa. Jangan bilang kau ingin sesuatu terjadi lebih dari itu di antara kalian berdua? "Karin berkata sangat tepat, tapi tentu saja Hinata tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Te... Tentu saja tidak "Hinata menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Baik, Kamu tidak ingin membuat paman dan bibi mendapat serangan jantung kan !, karena kamu tiba-tiba hamil karena pria yang baru kamu kenal." Karin berkata dengan nada sinis.

Perdebatan itu berakhir dengan menyisakan Hinata yang melamun memikirkan prihal kejadian semalam.

.

.

.

"Sob, ini tiket kalian dan ketika kalian sudah berada di sana, Yamato akan menjemput kalian" Shino berkata sambil menyerahkan dua tiket penerbangan mereka.

Sebelum Naruto dan Lee turun dari mobil, Shino berkata "Pastikan, untuk kembali dengan selamat!"

Shino memberikan senyum percaya diri sebagai tanda bahwa ia percaya pada mereka akan kembali dengan selamat, sebelum mereka pergi menuju pesawat.

Setelah 9 jam duduk di pesawat mereka akhirnya tiba di Bandara Internasional Shanghai.

Dipintu gerbang bandara mereka melihat Yamato yang sedang menunggu mereka. Mereka saling menyapa dalam bahasa Cina, dengan jabat tangan khas mereka.

Kemudian Yamoto mengajak mereka ke mobilnya yang diparkir di tempat parkir. Karena Yamato tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang yang Naruto dan Lee gunakan, mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Cina. Meskipun Naruto dan Lee tidak berbicara bahasa Cina selama 2 tahun, tetap saja Bahasa Cina mereka tidak berkarat sama sekali, dan masih memiliki aksen Cina dan fasih.

"Naruto, Lee, senang bisa melihat kalian lagi." Yamato berkata kepada mereka.

Ke tiganya masuk ke dalam mobil, Yamato duduk di kursi pengemudi, Naruto di kursi penumpang depan dan Lee di kursi penumpang belakang.

Yamato mulai menyalakan mesin dan mulai melaju perlahan, "Aku sudah memesan dua kamar hotel, kalian berdua bisa bersantai sejak untuk hari pertama masih dini." Yamato memulai percakapan.

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Salah satu dari anggota kami mengatakan ia melihat Maito Guy muncul di klub Heaven ANBU 2 hari yang lalu. Kami sudah bertanya kepada para pekerja disana, mereka mengatakan ia baru-baru sering datang ke sana"Yamato menjelaskan situasi saat ini.

Kemudian ia melanjutkannya," Kami masih tidak tahu dimana ia tinggal, tetapi kemungkinan bahwa dia akan muncul lagi di Heaven ANBU sangat tinggi. Jadi kita akan hanya bisa menunggunya untuk muncul disana. "Yamato selesai menjelaskan situasi dan rencana untuk saat ini.

"Tunggu dulu, Bukankah klub Heaven ANBU milik Kakashi ?" Lee bertanya saat ia ingat sebuah kenangan.

"Ya." Yamato menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, ini akan lebih mudah. Kami berdua kenal baik dengan Kakashi, mungkin dia bisa membantu kita memecahkan masalah? "Lee mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Nah baiklah, itu bagus, mari kita diskusikan lebih serius setelah kalian istirahat yang cukup." Yamato berkata.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, dia hanya tertidur dan kenangan hidupnya di Cina kembali melintas di kepalanya.

* Flashback *

Maki terbangun, dan menyadari bahwa ia tengah berbaring di tempat tidur kayu dengan kain tipis menutupi tubuhnya yang dingin. Dia berada di tempat yang asing, tempat yang belum pernah dia tahu sebelumnya.

Di sampingnya seorang anak kecil seusia dengannya tertidur di sisi tempat tidur. Naruto duduk, dan sontak ia merasakan nyeri di kepalanya dan tubuhnya. Dia meringis menahan nyeri, mengamati sekeliling ruangan tua dan berdebu yang saat ini ia tempati.

Dinding yang terbuat dari batu bata, terlihat furnitur yang sudah rusak atau tua. Sudut-sudut ruangan penuh dengan jaring laba-laba dan beberapa lubang pada langit-langit.

Anak kecil itu terbangun karena gerakan tiba-tiba dari Maki. Dia mengucek matanya dan menatap Maki.

"Akhirnya Kamu sadar juga." Anak kecil itu berkata dengan senyum terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Dimana Aku?" Maki bertanya hal pertama yang Maki ingin tau.

"Jangan tanya padaku. Aku juga tidak tahu, Aku sudah disini seminggu sebelum kamu "Anak kecil itu menjawab dengan Jujur " Ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan aku Rock Lee. Siapa namamu? " Lee bertanya.

"Namaku Maki."Maki menjawab singkat.

"Itu nama yang aneh." Lee berkata sambil mengangkat bahu.

Lee berdiri untuk mengambilkan Maki segelas air. Lee menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan menyerahkan kepada Maki. Maki menerima gelas berisi air tersebut dengan senang hati dan Maki menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan, setidaknya membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering .

"Jadi, berapa umurmu?"Lee bertanya kembali.

"14 tahun." Maki menjawab singkat.

"Oh! Itu berarti Aku lebih tua darimu, Aku 15 tahun. Jadi mulai sekarang panggil aku Nii-san "Lee berkata Itu justru aneh untuk Maki, bagaimana mungkin Lee bisa merasa senang hanya karena dia lebih tua.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Bagaimana Aku bisa berada di sini? " Banyak pertanyaan dalam benak Maki dan itu semua membingungkan untuk dirinya.

Lee mendesah, wajah gembiranya kini memudar. "Dengarkan Aku, kita bukan satu-satunya yang berada di sini. Di luar sana ada anak-anak lain dengan usia 8 tahun seperti kita, kita semua tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kita sampai di sini. Kita semua bernasip sama seperti kamu, "Lee mencoba menerangkan kepada Maki.

"Tidak bisakah kita pergi dari tempat ini?"Maki bertanya.

"Tidak bisa, bahkan jangan berfikir untuk mencobanya. 2 hari yang lalu, seorang anak bernama Pain mencoba melarikan diri dari tempat ini, dan tebak, belum sempat dia lolos ia sudah tewas, terbunuh oleh orang yang mengunci kami di sini. "Lee berbicara sambil berbisik.

"Pain?" Maki mengerutkan keningnya dan berpikir apakah Pain tersebut, adalah Pain yang sama dengan yang dia tahu.

"Mengapa mereka mengurung kita? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada kita? "Maki panik, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia merasa takut.

Lee mendesah lagi " Aku juga tidak tahu. Seminggu yang lalu ketika aku di sini, yang mereka lakukan adalah memberi kami makan dan mengurung kami di rumah kecil. mereka bahkan tidak membiarkan kami bersosialisasi atau menghibur diri "Lee berkata sambil menyilangkan lengannya dan cemberut.

Dalam dua hari demam Maki akhirnya hilang dan nyeri yang dirasakan perlahan-lahan pulih. Lee sering menyelinap ke tempat Maki dan terus berbicara dengannya non-stop. Meskipun Maki menganggap Lee sangat menjengkelkan, tapi berkat sifat pengganggu Lee juga yang membuat hari berlalu lebih cepat.

Suatu hari orang-orang yang mengurung mereka datang, mereka mengangkat Lee dan Maki dengan satu tangan kemudian melemparkan mereka keluar ruang, di mana semua anak-anak yang lain telah berkumpul.

Orang-orang tersebut kemudian menutup mata mereka dan mengikat tangan mereka. Untuk Maki dia mulai berkeringat dingin dan panik karena dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, tetapi dia merasa bahwa seseorang sedang menyeretnya ke suatu tempat.

Mereka semua didorong ke suatu tempat lain, dan tempat tersebut mulai bergerak . Maki pikir mungkin mereka berada dalam sebuah truk trailer. Mereka bergerak selama sekitar satu jam sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti.

Orang yang sama datang untuk menarik mereka semua keluar. Maki dapat mendengar bahwa orang-orang berbicara dalam bahasa asing, dia tidak bisa tahu bahasa apa itu tapi dia merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya.

Selain orang-orang yang sedang berbicara, Maki juga dapat mendengar suara gelombang, Maki menduga mereka pasti berada di suatu tempat di dekat laut, pantai mungkin? Atau sungai? Maki menerka-nerka.

Selang beberapa menit orang-orang tadi datang kembali kepada mereka, dan menyeret mereka satu per satu ke kapal. Maki panik dan ia bisa mendengar bahwa Lee juga panik, tetapi mereka berdua tetap dekat satu sama lain.

Kapal mulai berlayar , mereka hanya duduk di sana tidak tahu berapa lama sampai seseorang menarik mereka lagi. Maki hanya mendengar banyak suara orang berbicara dengan bahasa yang dia tidak mengerti.

Akhirnya penutup mata mereka dilepas, tetapi tangan mereka masih terikat. Dia merasa silau karena sinar cerah dari matahari tepat mengenai matanya. Tempat dia berada saat ini adalah sebuah ruangan dalam Kapal terlihat seperti pasar karena banyak orang.

"Dimana Aku?" Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendir.

Lee yang berada di samping Maki menjadi lebih panik, ia takut, keringat mengalir didahinya seperti keran yang bocor dan terus menetes.

Salah satu dari orang-orang yang membawa mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang dan segera mendapat perhatian semua anak-anak . Mereka menghadap kearahnya dan menunggunya untuk memberitahu mereka di mana mereka berada.

"Anak-anak, Kalian berada di Cina sekarang. Kalian semua dijual kepadaku. Jika Kalian ingin bertahan hidup, maka Kalian harus melakukan apa yang Aku katakan, jika tidak, Kalian akan berakhir seperti bajingan kecil yang mencoba melarikan diri sebelumnya "Orang berkata kepada Maki dan teman-temannya.

Semua anak-anak mulai berbicara satu sama lain karena mereka bingung pada situasi mereka saat ini. Maki merasa bahwa hidupnya akan menjadi lebih sulit sekarang. Dia akan sendirian di tempat yang asing, di mana dia tidak mengerti bahasa yang mereka gunakan.

* Flash Back End *

"Naruto bangun. Kita sudah sampai"Naruto terbangun oleh perkataan Yamato.

"Aku pikir Kamu lelah, Kamu harus masuk dan istirahat. Aku akan datang lagi malam ini "Yamato berkata menyarankan karena ia melihat kantung mata di bawah mata Naruto.

Naruto dan Lee turun dari mobil, mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Yamato dan langsung menuju ke kamar hotel yang telah disediakan untuk mereka. Kamar mereka bersebelahan.

Lee tidak menuju kamarnya sendiri justru memilih mengikuti Naruto menuju kamarnya.

"Kamu sudah memiliki kamarmu sendiri Lee." Naruto berbicara kepada Lee dalam bahasa Jepang karena dia merasa lebih nyaman.

Lee hanya meletakan kopernya di lantai, kemudian melompat ke tempat tidur berukuran King.

Dia kemudian duduk "Aku merasa kesepian saat aku sendiri."Lee berkata dengan nada sedih "Mengapa kita tidak tidur bersama seperti waktu kita berada di Cina?"Lee bertanya dengan nada memohon.

Naruto melemparkan tasnya ke arah Lee dan dengan refleks Lee mengelak dengan cepat.

$ Naruto tau hidup mereka di Cina dulu begitu sulit, setiap hari mereka akan merasa takut apakah mereka bisa bertahan hidup untuk hari ini atau tidak, dan setiap malam mereka merasa takut untuk berfikir peristiwa apa yang mungkin menunggu mereka ketika mereka bangun.

Tempat yang mereka tinggali saat itu tidak besar, hanya ada satu kamar dan satu tempat tidur kayu. Jadi setiap malam mereka tidak punya pilihan selain tidur bersama. $

Naruto mendesah merebut kembali tasnya dari tangan Lee dan meletakkannya di meja .

"Aku benar-benar merasa kesepian,,, Karena aku kita kembali lagi ke sini, mengingatkanku tentang masalalu, membuat aku merinding "Lee berkata dengan jujur sambil menatap bantal. Memasang wajah sedih dan takutnya.

Melihat wajah Lee, membuat Naruto berpikir kembali betapa sulitnya hari-hari mereka saat itu. Akhirnya hatinya luluh "Baiklah kamu boleh tidur disini."Naruto berkata kepada Lee.

Senyum segera terbentuk di wajah Lee, ia bangkit dan memberi Naruto pelukan hangat.

.

.

.

Lee sudah tertidur di tempat tidur, sementara Naruto sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang.

Meskipun dia lelah tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Banyak hal yang merasuki pikirannya sejak ia kembali ke Cina. Dia sedang bermain-main dengan kalung perak dengan bandul cincin yang selalu dipakainya sejak Hina-Chan pergi

Setiap kali dia kehilangan semua keinginannya untuk hidup kalung inilah yang akan membawanya kembali untuk memiliki semangat hidup. Karena satu-satunya alasan dia bertahan hidup adalah dia berharap untuk melihat Hina-Chan sekali lagi.

Naruto memegang cincin yang menjadi bandul kalung tersebut, digenggamnya dengan erat. Naruto mencium lembut tinjunya dan berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri "Hina-Chan."Setitik air mata jatuh dari matanya yang terpejam.

To be Continue

.

.

.

Yooossss...

Gomennasai,,,,, kalo ficnya KA lagi2 gagal...  
Arigatou gozaimasu ... karena sudah menyempatkan membaca fic gagal ini...

Salam Persahabata

KA Jung Liu


	4. Chapter 4

KA balik lagi khu...khu...khu...khu #gk ada yg ngarep

Gomennasai mina, KA baru selesai UAS, jadi baru bisa lanjutin...

Arigatou kalo masih mau nunggu ficnya KA Jung Liu yang abal bin gaje bin aneh ini...

Lets kita lanjut !

"**Hidup dalam Air Mata"****  
**

Chapter 4

**Author :** KA Jung Liu

**Disclaimer :**

Manga dan carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
Tapi cerita punya Author

(ingat selalu Pasal 2 Ayat 1 UUDNHL)

Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata!

**Pairing :** Naruto & Hinata

**Rate :** M

(Untuk tindak kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar. Tidak ada Lemon adanya Duren (?) )

**Genre :**

Angst. Action, Romance,

**Warning:**  
standar percakapan, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya di HDAM:

Meskipun dia lelah tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Banyak hal yang merasuki pikirannya sejak ia kembali ke Cina. Dia sedang bermain-main dengan kalung perak dengan bandul cincin yang selalu dipakainya sejak Hina-Chan pergi

Setiap kali dia kehilangan semua keinginannya untuk hidup kalung inilah yang akan membawanya kembali untuk memiliki semangat hidup. Karena satu-satunya alasan dia bertahan hidup adalah dia berharap untuk melihat Hina-Chan sekali lagi.

Naruto memegang cincin yang menjadi bandul kalung tersebut, digenggamnya dengan erat. Naruto mencium lembut tinjunya dan berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri "Hina-Chan."Setitik air mata jatuh dari matanya yang terpejam.

.

.

.

.

***Author P.O.V***

Satu hari telah berlalu sejak malam pertemuan Hinata dengan Naruto di Seiryu, semua yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata adalah apakah dia akan bertemu Naruto lagi.

"Tidak Hinata, berhenti memikirkannya! Kamu harus berkonsentrasi "Hinata berkata kepada diri sendiri menampar kedua sisi wajahnya agar dapat menjernihkan pikirannya.

Hinata sudah duduk lama di dalam perpustakaan seharusnya mencari kajian untuk proyeknya, tetapi tidak ada yang dia lakukan.

Hingga telepon miliknya yang berada di meja tiba-tiba bergetar dengan Id pemanggilnya menunjukkan Neji.

"Moshi-moshi, Neji-Nii." Hinata menjawab panggilan dari sepupunya.

"Moshi-moshi Hinata-chan, ini tentang panti asuhan, terakhir kali kamu meminta tolong kepadaku untuk menemukan alamat panti asuhan tempatmu yang dulu, Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Tapi ... "Neji ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata bertanya sangat ingin tahu.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, karena sebuah kecelakaan panti asuhan itu terbakar."Neji menceritakan kembali temuannya.

Hinata membeku, mata dan mulut masih terbuka, teleponnya meluncur jatuh dari genggamannya.

Bayangan wajah Maki melintas di pikirannya, dan pertanyaan apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak yang memenuhi ruang kepalanya.

"Hinata-chan? Kamu masih di sana? "Suara Neji samar-samar menggema melalui telepon.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

.

.

.

.

**# Naruto & Lee Hotel #**

Naruto, Lee dan Yamato sedang membahas rencana yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini untuk menangkap Maito Guy.

"Tentang Kakashi, orang yang Lee bicarakan tadi pagi, dia adalah orang yang mengawasi Heaven ANBU saat ini, seperti yang kalian ketahui dia adalah putra dari bos Hatake dan Hatake merupakan organisasi mafia terbesar di Cina." Yamato menerangkan apa yang dia tahu. Dia kemudian melanjutkan "Aku sudah melakukan pengamatan, Guy akan berada di klub Heaven ANBU malam ini."

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika Yamato dan Aku akan mengawasi Maito Guy sementara Naruto, Kamu pergi mencari Kakashi untuk meminta bantuan." Usul Lee kepada Naruto dan Yamato, keduanya mengangguk setuju.

"Mereka memiliki penjaga keamanan di pintu masuk, jadi kita tidak bisa membawa senjata, tapi aku sudah memerintahkan Choji untuk menyembunyikan 3 senjata di kamar mandi."Yamato menjelaskan situasi.

"Baiklah, jika begitu!" Teriak Lee bersemangat .

Ketiganya telah sepakat dengan rencana dan segera menuju menuju Heaven ANBU klub.

Setelah mereka sampai, tepat di pintu masuk Klub Heaven ANBU , dua petugas keamanan sedang berdiri di sana memeriksa Id card serta memindai seluruh tubuh mereka.

Tanpa ada kesulitan mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam, setelah merasa aman, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah, Naruto akan pergi ke bagian VIP untuk bertemu dengan Kakashi.

Sementara Lee dan Yamato akan mengambil senjata yang Choji telah sembunyikan dikamar mandi sebelum ada orang lain yang menemukannya .

Naruto naik ke tingkat dua, menuju ruang VIP, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu jika ada penjaga keamanan yang lebih banyak berdiri di sana.

"Permisi? Apakah Kamu sudah memesan VIP? "Salah satu penjaga keamanan mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Naruto dari pergerakannya.

Tepat ketika Naruto sedang berpikir cara untuk melewati dua penjaga keamanan tersebut dia melihat Kakashi berjalan menuju ruangan. Ia cepat-cepat berteriak "Kakashi-ge!".

Naruto ingin mencapai Kakashi tetapi segera diblokir oleh dua penjaga keamanan tersebut. Naruto berteriak beberapa kali, tetapi itu sia-sia karena musik di situ mengalahkan suaranya, tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto segera menendang salah satu lutut dari penjaga keamanan tersebut dan juga yang lain. Dia berhasil melewati mereka dan segera mendekati Kakashi , tetapi sebelum dia sampai pada Kakashi dia dihentikan lagi oleh pengawalnya.

"Kakashi-ge!" Naruto berteriak sekali lagi.

Pengawal itu menyeringai ketika ia berhasil menghentikan Naruto dari mendekati bosnya. Naruto mencoba berjuang melewati pengawal tersebut tetapi pengawal itu terlalu sulit. Keributan kecil tersebut telah mendapat perhatian Kakashi maka ia berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ma... Maki?" Kakashi berkata tidak percaya.

Kakashi kemudian mengisayaratkan dengan tangannya, memberi tanda tanda untuk pengawalnya agar melepaskan Naruto. Begitu pengawal melihat tanda mereka segera merilis Naruto dan Naruto berjalan ke arah Kakashi yang menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kakashi-ge ini aku Maki!" Kata Naruto dengan suara keras karena musik yang terlalu keras.

Senyum terbentuk di wajah Kakashi saat ia meletakan dua tangan di bahu Naruto. "Ternyata ini benar-benar Kamu!" Setelah mengkonfirmasi orang di depannya adalah temannya yang telah lama dia tidak melihat, Kakashi menarik Naruto untuk pelukan teman.

"Kemarilah Nak, datang bersamaku." Kakashi membungkus lengannya di bahu Naruto saat ia menariknya ke dalam ruang VIP yang akan ia masuk.

Ruangan itu kedap suara, sehingga begitu mereka berada di dalam mereka tidak perlu berteriak satu sama lain lagi dan bisa berbicara dengan normal.

"Oh Kami-sama! Aku pikir Aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi "Kakashi berkata dengan lengan masih di sekitar Naruto saat ia duduk di sofa.

"Jadi, kenapa kau di sini?" Dia bertanya menampar tangannya di bahu Naruto.

Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan orang-orang yang sengaja menampar meskipun itu benar-benar menyakitkan untuknya.

"Kakashi-ge, Aku tidak ingin berbasa- basi, Aku di sini karena Aku butuh bantuanmu."Naruto berkata tanpa basa-basi.

"Jika apa yang Kamu minta masih dalam batasanku, Aku bersedia untuk membantumu."Kakashi menjawab.

"Terima kasih. Aku harus menemukan orang ini kami mendapat informasi bahwa ia sering datang ke sini akhir-akhir ini "Naruto berkata seraya mengambil foto Maito Guy dan menunjukkan ke Kakashi.

Kakashi mengambil foto tersebut dan mengamatinya ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup mulutnya. Setelah itu ia menyerahkan foto tersebut ke salah satu pengikutnya dan memerintahkan "Katakan kepada semua orang agar mengawasi orang ini." Para pengikut mengambil foto dan membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jadi bagaimana tahun bekerja dengan Sakura di Jepang?" Kakashi berkata menepuk punggung Naruto cukup keras dan membuat Naruto batuk karena sakit.

"Sakura-jie memperlakukanku dengan baik." Naruto menjawab kembali.

Kakashi dan Naruto mulai percakapan setelah lama tidak melihat satu sama lain selama 2 tahun. Naruto adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang Kakashi perlakukan sebagai sahabat sejati karena suatu peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

_*** Flash back ***_

_"Anak-anak, Kalian berada di Cina sekarang. Kalian semua dijual kepadaku. Jika Kalian ingin bertahan hidup maka kalian harus melakukan apa yang Aku katakan, jika tidak, Kalian akan berakhir seperti berandala kecil yang kalian lihat sebelumnya "Orang itu berkata kepada Maki dan teman-temannya._

_Setelah Lee dan Maki dijual ke Cina untuk bekerja kepada organisasi Hatake, Maki mulai belajar cara baru yang hidup. Saat bekerja untuk Hatake dia menemukan fakta bahwa orang-orang ini akan pergi berkeliling mengambil anak-anak yang ditinggalkan sendirian dan mengirimkannya ke Cina untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang sulit agar mendapatkan uang untuk organisasi. Anak perempuan akan dikirim menjadi pelacur sedangkan anak laki-laki akan dikirim untuk menjadi pencuri atau penipu. _

_Hari itu adalah hari di mana anak laki-laki dikirim untuk menemui bos mereka, dan bos yang mengendalikan bisnis ini adalah Kakashi. Maki dan Lee berdiri dalam satu baris bersama-sam dengan anak-anak lainnya , mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri satu per satu kepada Kakashi. _

_Ketika tiba giliran Maki, saat Kakashi mendengar nama unik 'Maki', senyum tumbuh di wajah Kakashi saat ia mengamati anak kecil ini. Dia meletakan tangan kanannya dan menepuk dua kali dengan lumayan keras pada bahu Maki, hal ini merupakan pertama kalinya Kakashi menepuk Maki._

_Tempat Maki dan Lee tinggal adalah di sebuah apartemen kecil dan tua yang sempit dengan 8 anggota lainnya. Tidak ada tempat tidur yang cukup disediakan, sehingga Maki dan Lee tidur bersama di satu tempat tidur._

_Kehidupan mereka di Cina dimulai, setiap hari mereka akan diberikan pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, setiap pekerjaan akan memiliki bayaran tertentu, tentu saja jika mereka menyelesaikannya dengan baik maka akan dibayar lebih tinggi. Tetapi jika mereka tidak mencapai yang di targetkan mereka akan dihukum dan hukuman lebih buruk daripada sebuah kematian._

_Pada awalnya karena masih tidak mengerti Bahasa Cina, Maki dan Lee ditugaskan untuk pekerjaan seperti pencopet dan pengutil. Dan mereka sering tertangkap karena belum memiliki keterampilan, mereka sering dipukuli karena hal tersebut dan hampir setiap harinya mereka akan menyisakan memar saat kembali ke apartemen mereka. _

_Dari hukuman yang sering mereka terima dan rasa sakit dari pukulan tersebut, mereka berdua belajar cara untuk hidup. Mereka belajar bahwa mereka harus menjadi sedikit egois._

_Akhirnya Maki dan Lee menjadi mitra terbaik dari semua anak-anak lain, mereka dapat menyelesaiakan pekerjaan mereka cepat dan bersih tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Kakashi sangat terkesan pada keduanya, dan memutuskan memberikan mereka hadiah, mereka diberi pekerjaan yang lebih baik untuk deselesaikan. _

_Waktu cepat berlalu Maki dan Lee menjadi teman terbaik untuk Kakashi, mereka adalah orang-orang yang paling Kakashi percayai._

_Sudah 2 tahun sejak mereka bekerja untuk Hatake. Mereka sekarang dapat berbicara bahasa Cina dengan lancar dan memahaminya tanpa masalah apapun. Suatu hari telepon Maki berdering dan Id pemanggil menunjukkan 'Kakashi'. _

_Maki mengangkat telepon dan suara bergetar terdengar dari sisi lain._

_"Ma .. ki, di mana kamu sekarang?" Kakashi bertanya dengan suara gemetar._

_"Aku baru saja melewati Hotel Nibiru. Ada apa ? "Maki bertanya kembali._

_"Kamu harus membantuku."Kakashi berkata._

_Kemudian ia menjelaskan melalui telepon bahwa Kakashi berselingkuh dengan Rin Uchiha, Istri dari Obito Uchiha, seorang jutawan di Cina. Meskipun ia hanya seorang pebisnis, tetapi dapat dipastikan bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat seseorang menghilang dari Cina. _

_Obito mendapat kabar bahwa istrinya berselingkuh dengan pria lain di Hotel Nibiru dan sekarang Obito membawa anak buahnya untuk menangkap basah mereka. _

_Rin menerima kabar tersebut dari pelayannya. Kakashi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ia panik karena ia tidak bisa memikirkan siapa yang harus ia memintai bantuan selain Maki. Jika ayahnya tahu tentang apa yang terjadi, Kakashi tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang mungkin akan terjadi padanya, ia mungkin akan dikirim ke pedesaan untuk mengurus pertanian selama sisa hidupnya._

_Maki dan Lee berlari secepat mungkin ke Hotel Nibiru, tempat dimana Kakashi berada. Dia berhenti di depan kamar 205 dan mengetuk pintu. Butuh beberapa detik sampai pintu dibuka, Kakashi membuka celah kecil mengintip melalui itu untuk melihat apakah itu Maki atau bukan._

_Setelah dia menegaskan bahwa itu mereka dia membuka lebar pintu tersebut untuk membiarkan mereka masuk._

_"Maki apa yang harus Aku lakukan?" Kakashi berkata masih memakai setengah pakaiannya dan keringat terbentuk di wajahnya._

_Kakashi menggetarkan Maki begitu keras karena dia panik, Rin dengan tenang berdiri di samping Kakashi meskipun ini menyangkut dirinya. Tepat waktu ketika Maki berusaha memikirkan ide, suara tinju mencoba mendobrak pintu._

_Dan suara tersebut telah membuat panik Kakashi._

_Maki menyeret pasangan tersebut ke kamar mandi "Tetaplah di dalam dan tolong jangan bersuara." Maki berkata kepada keduanya, dibalas dengan anggukan dari Kakashi dan Rin. Kemudian Maki menutup pintu._

_"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Lee mulai panik._

_"Aku punya ide ..." Maki berkata dengan tenang._

_Pendobrakan pintu berlangsung selama sekitar 2 menit sampai pintu ditendang paksa. Obito dan beberapa orang dengan setelan jas hitam mengikutinya di belakang._

_"Ah! Siapa kau "Lee muncul di bawah selimut dengan bertelanjang dada?. Maki kemudian muncul setelah Lee dengan bertelanjang dada juga. Obito dan pengawalnya mengamati mereka dan memasang wajah jijik saat mereka menerobos masuk pasangan gay terebut. _

_Salah satu pengawal mencoba mendekati kamar mandi, ketika tangannya berada di kenop pintu Lee memberi pengawal tersebut sebuah pelukan mesra._

_"Oh,,my,, Kamu memiliki tubuh yang besar." Lee dengan sengaja meremas abs pengawal tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Tangannya kemudian begeser ke selangkangan pengawal tersebut._

_Karena takut pengawal tersebut mendorong Lee darinya._

_"Apa yang Kamu lakukan dasar gay menjijikan."Pengawal tersebut mencaci Lee._

_Lee berdiri kembali ia bersandar di pintu kamar mandi "Ayolah. Kami tidak keberatan memiliki threesome. "Lee berkata dengan nada menggoda._

_Pengawal tersebut memberi pandangan jijik pada Lee, Obito merasa ingin menjauh dari pasangan ini secepat mungkin, akhirnya ia memerintahkan anak buahnya keluar karena tidak menemukan yang dicari di sini. _

_Maki cepat melompat dari tempat tidur dan mengunci pintu. Keduanya jatuh ke lantai dan menghembuskan napas panjang lega._

_"Thank's guys, Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membayar Kalian kembali." Kakashi mengintip keluar dari kamar mandi._

_*** flashback end ***_

.

.

.

.

Setelah Lee dan Yamato mendapatkan senjata, mereka berpisah untuk menemukan Maito Guy. Mereka menunggu selama 5 jam di klub tapi Guy masih belum muncul. Sekarang hampir 2 pagi dan klub akan tutup pukul 4, jika Guy masih belum muncul mereka harus datang kembali keesokan harinya.

Akirnya keduanya mendapat pesan teks dari Naruto.

"**Guy ada di sini. Di dekat bar"**

Itu bunyi pesan yang dikirim dari Naruto. Yamato dan Lee segera pindah ke bar dan melihat kesekeliling. Naruto keluar dari ruang VIP untuk membantu.

Lee adalah orang pertama yang melihat Guy, Guy sedang menggoda beberapa gadis di bar sementara ia menunggu minumannya. Lee mencoba berhati-hati agar tidak terlihat saat ia perlahan mendekati lebih dekat dengan target.

Itu bukan hari keberuntungan bagi Lee, ia terlihat oleh Maito Guy segera, ketika Guy melihat Lee ia mendorong gadis-gadis ke arah Lee. Gadis-gadis itu jatuh ke pelukan Lee saat Guy mulai lari. Yamato dan Naruto mengejar Guy, mereka mengejarnya ke ruang staf karena pintu masuk belakang ada disana.

Lee mengikuti mereka begitu ia berhasil menyingkirkan gadis-gadis dalam pelukannya. Sementara Yamato semakin dekat dengan Naruto ia melemparkan salah satu dari senjatany kepada Naruto. Ketiganya mengejar Guy dari klub Heaven ANBU menuju pasar malam.

Karena jalan pasar malam dipenuhi berlari sembari mendorong orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya untuk menyingkir dari jalan, membersihkan jalur untuknya. Naruto, Lee, dan Yamato mengejar di belakangnya. Guy semakin berkeringat ketika Naruto dan kawan-kawan lebih dekat, Guy melemparkan pada mereka apa pun yang dia bisa ambil seperti kursi, makanan, dan benda lain untuk memperlambat mereka.

Jika tidak ada banyak orang, Yamato akan pastikan mengambil pistolnya keluar dan menembak Guy. Mereka terus kejar-kejaran, sampai Guy berlari ke sebuah gang gelap dan menghilang. Naruto, Lee,dan Yamato berhenti berlari dan menarik napas mereka. Mereka berdiri diam melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan apakah ada tanda-tanda Guy. Setelah satu menit suara tembakan terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut.

Ketiganya terkejut dan dengan cepat berlari menuju suara tersebut. Mereka mengamati beberapa sudut dan menemukan Guy tergeletak di tanah dengan darah menggenang dari tubuhnya. Naruto dan Yamato melihat beberapa orang dalam setelan jas hitam melarikan diri.

Yamato menembakkan beberapa tembakan kearah orang-orang tersebut dan Naruto mengejar mereka.

Lee tertinggal dan ia berlari ke arah Guy "Guy! Apakah Kamu baik-baik saja!? "Lee berteriak sambil mengangkat Guy ke dalam pelukannya.

Matanya merah, dia memeluk erat-erat saat ia merasakan dingin pada tubuh Guy. Darah mengalir keluar dari luka yang berada di dada, Lee meletakkan tangannya di atas luka mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

Maito Guy kehilangan kesadarnya karena jumlah darah yang hilang dari tubuhnya, dengan sedikit kekuatan terakhir Guy mengangkat tangannya untuk mencapai Lee tapi sayangnya jarak satu inci ke wajah Lee tangannya turun kembali.

Lee menangis keras dan memeluk erat Guy, ia mengenggam tangan Guy dan air mata mulai mengalir di matanya. Naruto dan Yamato berlari kembali hanya untuk melihat adegan Lee memegang mayat Guy.

"Lee, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Polisi datang "Suara sirene terdengar dari jauh saat Yamato mencoba menarik lengan Lee.

Lee bertahan menatap tubuh mati Maito Guy tanpa berpaling ketika Yamato menyeret Lee pergi.

Ketiganya berhasil melarikan diri dari TKP sebelum polisi tiba dan dengan aman berlari kembali ke hotel. Kemeja Lee tampak berlumuran darah Guy, ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil memandangi darah di tangannya sendiri. Kunci merintih menarik kakinya dan duduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Maito Guy sudah mati. Naruto apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? "Yamato bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Aku akan menelepon Sakura Nee-san dan menanyakan apa yang harus kita lakukan." Naruto mengambil teleponnya dan menghubungi nomor Sakura.

Naruto malaporkan situasi mereka saat ini dan menunggu untuk perintah berikutnya. Percakapan itu tidak berlangsung lama sebelum Naruto menutup telepon.

"Apa yang bos katakan?"Yamato kembali bertanya, setelah Naruto menutup Telponnya.

"Dia mengatakan kepada kita agar tidak melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Ini tidak aman bagi Kita untuk tetap tinggal di sini, Lee dan Aku harus pergi secepat mungkin. "Naruto menjawab.

"Oke jika memang begitu, Aku akan menelepon Choji untuk memesan tiket pesawat Kalian." Dia menepuk bahu Lee sebelum meninggalkan kamar hotel.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Lee, rasanya seperti pisau menembus hatinya melihat teman terbaiknya seperti ini, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Lee bertindak seperti ini.

Dia duduk di sampingnya dan memeluknya erat, itu adalah cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghibur teman terbaiknya. Merasakan kehangatan dari Naruto, Lee justru semakin menangis, melepaskan semua air mata yang tertahan dalam dirinya sejak kematian Guy.

.

.

.

Choji memesan tiket pesawat lebih awal kembali ke Jepang untuk keduanya, Naruto dan Lee mengendarai taksi ke bandara dengan barang-barang mereka. Di bandara Yamato dan Choji telah menunggu mereka, keduanya berada di sana untuk mengantarkan Naruto dan Lee.

Choji menyerahkan dua tiket pesawat ke Naruto dan mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal satu sama lain. Choji menepuk lengan Lee sebelum mereka pergi, ia mendengar segala sesuatu dari Yamato dan itu satu-satunya cara untuk menunjukkan dukungannya kepada Lee.

.

.

.

**# ditempat lain #**

Setelah Hinata mendengar kabar bahwa panti asuhan tempat dia tinggal dulu terbakar, ia berada dalam suasana hati yang depresi.

Neji yang melihat sepupunya seperti ini, akhirnya menggunakan kekuatan sendiri sebagai polisi untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut tentang kasus ini dalam database polisi.

Karena panti asuhan itu hanya memiliki anak-anak dengan jumlah sedikit , semua terdaftar dalam sebuah file yang menyatakan bahwa tidak ada mayat ditemukan tetapi Maki dan Pain diberitakan hilang.

Polisi yang telah melakukan pencarian selama dua hari tidak memiliki temuan baru. Sehingga mereka beranggapan bahwa Maki dan Pain telah mati atau tidak di Jepang lagi.

Neji menyelidiki pemilik panti asuhan, Tsunade Senju, mencari tau dimana dia tinggal dan berharap mungkin mereka bisa mendapatkan sedikit informasi tentang Maki setelah Hinata meninggalkan panti asuhan.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah Neji-Nii yakin Tsunade-sama tinggal di sini?" Hinata bertanya dengan semangat saat ia berjalan ke atas bukit ke sebuah desa terpencil di hanya mengangguk, tidak benar-benar yakin.

Jalur ke desa itu terlalu sempit maka mobil tidak bisa melewatinya, satu-satunya cara adalah berjalan melewati bukit. Untungnya itu tidak benr-benar jauh sampai mereka tiba di depan pintu masuk desa.

Jalanan masih tanah alami dan rumah-rumah dibuat dari kayu. Rumah-rumah tersebut tampak rapuh seperti akan rubuh jika hembusan angin yang kuat mengenainya.

Neji mengambil selembar kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah alamat. Neji melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan tempatnya. Tidak ada nama jalan atau apapun jadi benar-beanr tidak mudah untuk menemukan tempat yang mereka cari meskipun mereka memiliki alamat.

Setelah bertanya kepada lima orang yang tinggal di sana, mereka akhirnya menemukan rumah yang mereka tuju. Mereka mengetuk pintu beberapa kali namun tidak ada jawaban. Seorang pria tua yang tinggal di sebelah mengintip dari jendela. Neji melihat orang tua dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Pak, apakah Anda tahu di mana pemilik rumah ini sekarang?" Tanya Neji sopan.

"Tsunade-Sama? Dia biasanya ada dikuil jam segini "Pria tua itu menjawab seraya menunjuk ke arah Kuil.

Hinata dan Neji berjalan mengikuti arah yang diberikan oleh pria tua menuu kuil. Sekitar 10 menit berjalan kaki akhirnya kuil yang dituju terlihat. Ketika mereka memasuki Kuil, itu tampak sangat bersih dan terawat. Di depan patung Budha Tsunade berdiri di sana sembari berdoa. Hinata diam-diam berjalan lebih dekat dengannya berusaha untuk tidak mengganggumya berdoa. Setelah berdoa Tsunade berbalik dan melihat dua orang dewasa yang belum dia kenal.

"Permisi anak muda, apakah ada sesuatu yang Kalian butuhkan?" Tsunade betanya menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Hinata saat ia menatap mata Tsunade, wajah familiar yang ia ingat. Dia tidak berubah sama sekali, kecuali fakta bahwa usianya kini telah bertambah.

Hinata menangis sambil berkata "Tsunade-Sama! Ini Aku Hina-Chan! "

Tsunade syok dengan mata melebar dan terkejut melihat Hina-Chan lagi. Tsunade segera membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya dan Hinata mulai menangis dengan suara keras.

Tsunade memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik ketika dia berada di panti asuhan, perasaan melihat Tsunade-Sama lagi adalah seperti melihat anggota keluarganya bagi Hinata.

Tsunade mengajak mereka berdua ke ruang tamu di mana mereka bisa duduk dan menikmati secangkir teh bersama-sama. Hinata dan Neji duduk di kursi, sementara Tsunade sedang menyeduh teh segar.

Hinata mulai tenang, mata dan hidungnya masih merah dari emosi sedih tiba-tiba yang meluap. Tsunade menyediakan dua secangkir teh segar, dia duduk di depan mereka.

"Apakah Kamu ke sini untuk bertanya tentang Maki ?" Tsunade bertanya karena tahu , Hinata bukanlah yang pertama menemuinya untuk bertanya tentang Maki. Dia juga ingat bahwa ketiga dari mereka akan selalu tetap dekat bersama-sama.

Hinata mengangguk kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan Tsunade.

Tsunade mendesah dan mengambil seteguk teh saat ia mulai bercerita keadaan Maki setelah Hina-Chan pergi "Setelah Kamu pergi dari panti, Maki menjadi jauh lebih diam, dia tidak berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan dengan anak-anak lain dan dia tidak pernah berbicara kecuali dia harus berbicara . Dia hanya melamun saat mengutak-atik kalungnya atau membaca buku dalam diam. "

Mendengar itu membuat hati Hinata terasa sakit, dia menyesal meninggalkan Maki sendirian di panti asuhan. "Apa yang terjadi saat kecelakaan itu?"Hinata bertanya.

"Beberapa anak-anak sedang bermain dengan kotak korek api yang mereka temukan di dapur, api kecil yang timbul ternyata menjala keseluruh bangunan. Ketika kami tahu bahwa api itu terlalu besar bagi kita untuk memadamkannya, kami segera mengevakuasi semua orang. Ketika kami menghitung jumlah anak-anak kami menyadari bahwa Maki dan Pain tidak ada tetapi api sudah membakar sebagian besar panti asuhan. "Tsunade mencoba menceritakan prihal kejadian.

Sisa dari cerita itu adalah apa yang Neji sudah memberitahu kepada Hinata. Kecelakaan itu masuk headline surat kabar dan orang-orang darmawan menawarkan bantuan mereka untuk anak-anak kecil yang malang dengan menyumbang uang atau mengadopsi mereka.

Hinata lebih depresi daripada sebelumnya, ia merasa bahwa Maki tidak layak untuk semua ini, kenapa harus Maki yang menderita?

Setelah mendapatkan informasi dari Tsunade, Hinata dan Neji pamit meninggalkan kuil, karena Neji perlu kembali ke kantor polisi. Hinata berjanji kepada Tsunade bahwa dia akan datang kembali untuk mengobrol lebih lama jika dia tidak sibuk.

Tsunade mengantar mereka sampai pintu kuil, begitu mereka berdua berjalan cukup jauh dari kuil seorang gadis jangkung berjalan dari arah berbeda menuju kuil.

"Ino-chan!" Tsunade berkata sedikit berteriak karena dia senang melihat gadis cantik itu lagi.

Setelah mendengar nama yang menurutnya akrab Hinata menghentikan kakinya dan melihat kembali kearah kuil. Dia hanya melihat bagian belakang seorang gadis tinggi dengan rambut panjang kuning dikat, mengenakan gaun biru laut yang indah.

Tsunade menunjuk kearah belakang kepada gadis jangkung, membuat gadis jangkung itu berbalik, mata mereka bertemu. Keduanya saling menatap selama beberapa detik sebelum mendekati satu sama lain.

Perasaan bahagia muncul didalam diri mereka dan keduanya saling berbagi senyuman.

"Hai, Perkenalkan Aku Yamanaka Ino, atau biasa dipanggil Ino-chan." Ino memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cara bercanda. Dia tahu orang di depannya saat ini adalah Hina-Chan karena Tsunade telah mengatakan kepadanya.

Hinata terkekeh. Ino masih sama seperti dulu, masih tetap menjadi gadis yang lucu pikir Hinata . "Hai, Aku Hyuga Hinata, Kamu bisa memanggilku Hina-Chan." Dia memutuskan untuk ikut bercanda dengan Ino, dan mereka berdua tertawa sesudahnya.

Neji harus segera pulang karena ia harus kembali ke kantor polisi, Ino menawarkan Hinata untuk mengantarnya kembali kerumah, sehingga Hinata bisa tinggal lebih lama di sini untuk ngobrol dengannya.

Mereka kembali ke kuil untuk wilayah tamu, duduk bersama di sebuah bangku.

"Aku tidak percaya, Aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi Hina-Chan." Kata Ino merasa tidak percaya.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." Hinata merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

Mereka melepas rindu dengan memiliki obrolan panjang mereka sendiri, Mereka sekarang tau keadaan masing-masing. Hinata dan Ino sadar bahwa mereka ternyata sama-sama kuliah di Jepang National University.

Yang berbeda Ino mengambil studi keperawatan sementara Hinata mempelajari seni rupa. Obrolan mereka berlangsung sangat menyenangkan, Hinata menceritakan kehidupnya ketika ia berada di Paris dan Ino menceritakan kehidupnya dengan keluarga angkatnya.

Tapi tawa itu berhenti seketika saat Ino menyebutkan nama Maki.

"Aku bertanya-tanya di mana Maki-Nii sekarang. Aku benar-benar berharap bahwa dia masih hidup. "Hinata berkata sambil menunduk.

Ino selalu menjadi gadis ceria yang selalu berpikir positif, dia mengatakan "Jangan khawatir, kita pasti bisa bertemu dan melihatnya lagi."Ino berkata meyakinkan Hinata dengan senyum percaya dirinya.

Seolah-olah senyum Ino tersebut memiliki kekuatan super, Hinata mendapatkan semangatnya lagi. Dia harus berpikir positif, sekarang saja dia bisa bertemu Ino-chan lagi maka suatu saat nanti dia pasti bisa bertemu dengan Maki-Niinya juga.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

.

.

.

Sedikit Keterangan :

- Jie (Jiejie) : Sebutan untuk kakak Perempuan dalam bahasa Cina

- Ge (Gege) : Sebutan untuk kakak Laki-laki dalam bahasa Cina

Khukhukhukhu... Gomennasai kalo mengecewakan...

KA jung Liu selalu terima kritik dan saran yang membangun...

Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah berbaik hati membaca, dan meninggalkan Reviewnya...

LOVE YOU ALL

Salam Persahabatan

KA Jung Liu


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelum dilanjutin KA ucapin Arigatou Gozaimasu buat reader's yang udah kasih reviewnya...

gomennasai gk bisa di bales satu2...

sekali lagi KA tegasin ... bagi yang berharap ada adegan Lemonnya mending jangan dibaca deh,,, soalnya gk bakal ada,,, KA gk bisa buat yg begituan...

#KA masih polos (?)

Yang ada tu Duren (soalnya rambut Naruto kan kayak Duren )

selamat membaca...

"Hidup dalam Air Mata"

Chapter 5

Author : KA Jung Liu

Disclaimer :

Manga dan semua carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Naruto dan Hinata mutlak milik Masashi Kisimoto kita hanya sebatas pengagum mereka. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata! Bagi Keluarga Naru_Hina Lover's

(UUD NHL 2013 Pasal 2 Ayat 1)

Pairing : Naruto & Hinata

Rate : M

(Untuk tindak kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar, tidak ada Lemon adanya Duren (?) )

Genre :

Angst. Action, Romance, Tragedi, (Mungkin?)

Warning:  
Ide cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya di HDAM:

"Aku bertanya-tanya di mana Maki-Nii sekarang. Aku benar-benar berharap bahwa dia masih hidup. "Hinata berkata sambil menunduk.

Ino selalu menjadi gadis ceria yang selalu berpikir positif, dia mengatakan "Jangan khawatir, kita pasti bisa bertemu dan melihatnya lagi."Ino berkata meyakinkan Hinata dengan senyum percaya dirinya.

Seolah-olah senyum Ino tersebut memiliki kekuatan super, Hinata mendapatkan semangatnya lagi. Dia harus berpikir positif, sekarang saja dia bisa bertemu Ino-chan lagi maka suatu saat nanti dia pasti bisa bertemu dengan Maki-Niinya juga.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto dan Lee mendarat kembali ke Jepang sebelum meninggalkan bandara, polisi mendekati mereka. Neji dan beberapa juniornya berhenti di depan mereka berdua.

"Kita bertemu lagi." Kata Neji ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Kami mendapat kabar kematian Maito Guy di Shanghai dan kami ingin kalian berdua ikut dengan kami untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut tentang kasus ini."

Naruto tahu hal ini akan terjadi, jadi sebelum dia meninggalkan Shanghai dia menelpon Kakashi mengatakan kepadanya jika ada yang bertanya tentang malam itu, Kakashi harus memberitahu mereka bahwa Lee dan Naruto bersama dengannya sepanjang waktu, ini akan menghilangkan alibi mereka.

"Tentu, apa pun dariku untuk membantu penyelidikan." Naruto tersenyum pada Neji dan mengikuti mereka.

.

.

.

.

Dalam rangka mendengarkan perintah Sakura, Naruto dan Lee tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali rutinitas yang biasa mereka lakukan setelah mereka kembali ke Jepang.

Setelah beberapa hari Naruto melewatkan kelas, Naruto kembali ke universitas dengan tumpukan catatan di tangannya. Gadis-gadis di kelasnya menawarkan semua catatan mereka kepada Naruto berharap membantunya mengejar ketinggalan pada pelajaran yang tidak diikutinya.

Meskipun catatan dari satu orang cukup bagi Naruto, tapi karena tidak ingin mereka terus mengganggunya maka dia menerima semua tawaran. Sekarang dia sedang duduk di kantin sendirian, di meja catatan dan buku tersebar, laptop-nya menyala dan dia sibuk mengetik catatan.

Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama sampai ia terganggu oleh suara seorang gadis.

"Permisi, Apakah kamu Naruto-san?" Suara bertanya gadis tersebut jelas didekat Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan sejenak apa yang dia lakukan dan mengangkat kepalanya menghadap orang yang berbicara padanya. Mata mereka bertemu, Naruto membeku setelah melihat sosok di depannya.

Dia tidak pernah berpikir dia akan bertemu dengannya lagi, dan mengapa harus di sini dari semua tempat yang ada di dunia ini. Tanpa sadar Naruto berdiri namun matanya tetap tertuju pada sosok dihadapannya.

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Gadis di depannya hanya sabar menunggu tersebut membuat Naruto sadar bahwa dia harus menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Y .. ya..Aku.. panggil saja Naruto" Entah bagaimana Naruto benar-benar tergagap. "Kamu ..." Dia ingat siapa gadis itu tapi dia juga ingat bahwa dia tidak tahu namanya.

"Hinata" Hinata menjawab kebingungan Naruto.

Ini bisa dibilang menjadi sebuah takdir bagi mereka untuk bertemu lagi dan bertemu di tempat tersebut. Pada awalnya Hinata tidak yakin apakah itu adalah orang yang tepat.

Ketika ia semakin dekat dia yakin bahwa orang ini adalah Naruto, orang yang telah menduduki pikirannya sejak mereka bertemu, tapi kemudian sebuah pertanyaan seperti "Bagaimana jika dia tidak ingat Aku?" Muncul di kepalanya, itu akan memalukan jika Naruto tidak ingat dia. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk mencobanya. Dan hasilnya Naruto masih mengingatnya, meski pada kenyatannya Naruto tidak mengetahui namanya.

Mereka saling berbagi senyum, perasaan mereka saat ini terasa aneh. Sebuah perasaan seperti mereka telah mengenal dekat satu sama lain, tetapi pada saat yang sama mereka tidak sama sekali.

Mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka di Seiryu atmosfir menjadi canggung, mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa detik sampai Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Apakah kamu ingin duduk?" Naruto pikir tidak sopan jika membiarkan Hinata berdiri, sehingga dia menawarkannya untuk duduk.

"Apakah Aku tidak mengganggumu?" Tanya Hinata ketika ia melihat meja yang kacau penuh dengan buku.

"Tidak .. Sama sekali tidak mengganggu" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan membersihkan meja yang kacau memberikan beberapa ruang untuk Hinata.

Hinata duduk berlawanan dari Naruto, mereka saling berhadapan tapi tampak kecanggungan itu masih ada. Hinata hanya bermain dengan jari-jarinya, sementara Naruto sedang melihat kiri dan kanan. Mereka berdua merasa tidak nyaman dengan kecanggungan ini dan Naruto tidak tahan lagi, untuk mengatakan penjelasannya.

"Tentang malam itu ..." Naruto mulai topik kembali ke malam dimana mereka bertemu.

"Aku tahu ... itu karena obat kan! Yang membuat kita bereaksi seperti itu "Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto karena dia sedikit takut bahwa Naruto akan berkata " Itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang.. "atau" Aku tidak tahu apa yang Aku lakukan saat itu" sehingga akan menimbulkan rasa kecewa dihatinya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Hinata tahu tentang obat-obatan. Dia tidak pernah berencana untuk mengatakan bahwa perilakunya malam itu karena obat, dia pikir itu adalah alasan yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Tapi karena Hinata tahu semuanya tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan hal tersebut.

"Temanku yang melayani minuman kita memasukan 'Bremelanotide' kedalam minuman kita, Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi tolong percayalah bahwa bukan Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu "Naruto mencoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Dia hanya tidak ingin Hinata berpikir bahwa dia yang memerintahkan Lee untuk mencampurkan obat kedalam minuman mereka.

"Permintaan maaf diterima dengan senang hati." Hinata tersenyum dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kamu ...umm Kamu tahu ... cara menenangkan diri setelah malam itu? "Sebenarnya merupakan pertanyaan yang canggung, tapi Hinata penasaran.

"Um m... Aish, ini benar-benar aneh "Naruto tersipu, telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat dan dia menyeka keringat tersebut di celananya.

"Sebenarnya menyakitkanku untuk mengendalikan diri karena Aku harus bertemu dengan seorang teman. Setelah itu Aku seperti orang gila berlarian di jalan seperti seorang pecundang "Naruto tertawa kecil, ia masih ingat berlari disepanjang jalan saat itu hanya untuk menghilangkan efek dari obat tersebut.

"Bagaimana denganmu ?" Naruto bertanya kembali.

"Setelah Aku tiba dirumah, Aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk mandi dengan air dingin. Aku senang bahwa itu tidak menyebabkan Aku masuk angin. "Hinata mulai tertawa kecil dan Naruto ikut terkekeh atas cerita tersebut.

Keduanya tampak jauh lebih akrab sedikit hilang kecanggungan diantara mereka, mereka bisa bercanda dan tertawa bersama pada tindakan konyol yang mereka lakukan untuk menenangkan diri mereka.

Para siswa yang sedang duduk di kantin mulai meninggalkan kantin, kemudian Naruto menyadari sudah waktunya untuk kelas dimulai. Dia melihat jam tangannya dan ia benar.

Hinata melihatnya melihat jam tangannya dan dia merasa bahwa dia perlu pergi.

"Kau harus pergi?" Terdengar sedikit kecewa ia mempertanyakan.

"... Ya. Aku punya kelas sekarang. "Naruto mulai packing barang-barangnya. Dia perlahan-lahan bangkit dari kursi dan ia berjalan mundur menuju pintu keluar, tetapi matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata menundukan kepala kecewa.

Ketika hendak berbalik , ia berhenti dan berjalan kembali ke Hinata "Um ... Aku harus benar-benar meminta maaf kepadamu tentang temanku, yang telah meletakkan obat dalam minuman kami. "

Mendengar suara Naruto, kepala Hinata yang semula tertunduk kecewa kini terangkat kembali untuk melihat sosok tampan itu lagi. "Tidak apa-apa, Aku sudah menerima permintaan maafmu."Hinata memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Tidak, bukan itu yang Aku maksudkan... Bagaimana jika Aku mentraktirmu makan malam sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf ?"Naruto Segera berkata kembali.

Hinata tidak akan menolak, hatinya berdebar kencang sekarang, ia merasa wajahnya memerah, tapi dia berharap Naruto tidak melihat nuansa merah muda di pipinya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menghentikan senyum terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Tentu." Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan,

hal itu mungkin terdengar bodoh, tapi serius Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. Dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Naruto juga ikut menggit bibir bawahnya mengambil telepon selularnya dan menyerahkannya ke Hinata "Bolehkah Aku memiliki nomor telponmu?. Aku akan meneleponmu untuk mengkonfirmasi tanggal dan waktunya " Kalimat ini adalah kalimat yang diajarkan oleh Lee, Lee mengatakan ini adalah salah satu kalimat terbaik untuk mendapatkan nomor telpon seorang gadis dan Naruto tidak pernah tahu bahwa hal itu bisa berguna untuknya.

Hinata mengambil teleponnya dan memasukan nomor teleponnya sebelum menyerahkannya kembali ke Naruto. Naruto mengambil telponnya kembali, kemudian Naruto meninggalkan kantin tanpa berhenti menatap Hinata.

Meskipun Naruto sudah pergi, Hinata masih bisa mendengar hatinya berdebar kencang.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-Nee!" Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi kafe dekat jendela berteriak ke pada seorang gadis yang tengah memasuki kafe .

Gadis itu adalah Sakura, dia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto di tempat umum di siang hari dan tanpa pengawalnya. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak sepenuhnya sendiri, pengawalnya mengawasinya dari jarak jauh.

Sakura memandang sekeliling kafe begitu mendengar namanya dan melihat Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Dia berjalan ke sana dan duduk di depan Naruto.

Mereka memiliki percakapan kecil. Setelah mereka memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan cappuccino. mereka menunggu sampai yang dipesan datang untuk memulai pembicaraan yang nyata tentang apa yang terjadi di Shanghai.

"Aku seharusnya menghubungimu sebelumnya tapi Aku tidak sempat meluangkan beberapa waktu. Anyways Yamato telah melaporkan kepadaku tentang situasi yang terjadi di Shanghai dan tentang kematian Maito Guy. "Sakura berkata sambil meletakkan dua sendok teh gula dan mengaduk cappuccinonya.

Dia kemudian melanjutkan, "Apakah Maito Guy tidak mengatakan apapun sebelum dia meninggal?"

Guy masih memiliki kokain senilai 10 juta yang ia curi dari Kitsune, Kematian Maito Guy tidak penting bagi Sakura, tapi apa yang dicurinya yang dibutuhkan Sakura. Dia harus menemukan obat itu sehingga dia bisa menjelaskan kepada tetua di Kitsune.

Naruto melingkari tepi cangkir yang ada dihadapannya dengan jari telunjuknya sambil memandanginya "Lee adalah orang terakhir yang bersama Guy saat itu, sekarang dia dalam suasana hati yang depresi sejak kematian Guy." Naruto berkata kemudian meluruskan kembali duduknya dan bersandar di kursi.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti bagaimana perasaan Lee. Naruto telah mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa mereka terikat darah ketika mereka memiliki percakapan santai. Kehilangan seseorang yang kamu cintai sebagai keluarga pasti menyakitkan seperti bagaimana Sakura hampir kehilangan Sasuke.

"Apakah kamu punya gambaran siapa orang membunuhnya?" Sakura mencoba menggunakan arah pembicaraan yang berbeda untuk menyelidiki di mana obat itu disembunyikan.

Naruto meneguk kopi hitam favoritnya sebelum menjawab "Aku tidak tahu, tapi Aku tidak yakin jika kematian Guy ada hubungannya dengan polisi atau Akatsuki "

Bagi Naruto Akatsuki tidak akan langsung membunuh Guy, setidaknya mereka akan membawanya kembali ke markas mereka dan menyiksanya sebelum membunuhnya. Ini juga menjadi misteri bagaimana Guy bisa menyelinap ke Shanghai ketika semua anggota Kitsune dan Akatsuki sedang memburunya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, ia menyandarkan sikunya di meja dan berpikir "Apa itu berarti kelompok lain juga mengincar Maito Guy, lalu kelompok siapa ? "

Setelah beberapa detik berpikir ia bersandar kembali ke kursi dan berkata" Naruto, Kamu tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal ini. Aku akan meminta Chouza dan Yamato untuk menyelidiki ini. Polisi sedang mengawasimu saat ini, jadi lakukan rutinitas yang biasa kamu lakukan. "

Naruto mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan mengobrol tentang hal lain, berbicara tentang hal-hal acak seperti anjing Sakura yang bernama 'Baka Sasu', satu-satunya pliharaan yang Sakura miliki yang akan menemani Sakura setiap kali dia merasa kesepian dan memikirkan suaminya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berpisah dengan Sakura, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seiryu lebih awal. Karena ia telah absen dari klub selama beberapa hari, dia benar-benar harus mengurus berkas-berkas penting yang sekarang mungkin telah menumpuk di kantornya yang aman serta memikirkan cara untuk menemukan semua ekstasi tersebut sesegera mungkin .

Yang mengejutkan untuknya, dia melihat bahwa Lee sudah ada untuk mengurus klub. Lee berada di bar memperbaiki botol alkohol dan mengisi botol-botol yang kosong. Naruto menunjuk ke arah bar dan duduk di bangku di depan Lee.

"Yo! Aku telah membuat ini minuman baru, Apakah Kamu ingin mencobanya? " Lee bertanya kepada Naruto, dan memasang wajah tersenyum.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Naruto diam-diam mengamati Lee saat ia mencampur minuman, mencoba untuk meyakinkan bahwa Lee benar baik-baik saja. Lee berkonsentrasi mencampuran minuman. Lee menempatkan krim, amaretto, Baileys, Tia Maria dan es ke dalam blender dan menghaluskannya.

Setelah itu ia menuangkannya ke dalam gelas coklat dan menempatkan topping di atas, topping menciptakan pola yang bagus yang membuat minuman terlihat lebih menarik. Puas dengan minuman yang telah ia racik Lee tersenyum sendiri saat ia meletakkannya tepat di depan Naruto.

"Coba saja. Creamy Cocktail Mocha, Aku pikir anak-anak muda akan menyukainya. "Lee mengedipkan mata.

Naruto mengambil minuman dari tangan Lee dan menunggu pendapat Naruto.

"Aku suka minuman ini!" Kata Naruto dengan tersenyum. kemudian senyuman terbentuk di wajah Lee sebagai tanda lega.

"Aku perhatikan Kamu sudah lebih baikan sekarang." Naruto akhirnya mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ingin dia tanyakan setelah mengamati tindakan Lee.

"Jujur, sebenarnya Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi sudah cukup bagiku tenggelam dalam sebuah kesedihan. Aku sudah mengalami banyak kesulitan dalam hidupku dan nyatanya aku bahagia bisa melewitnya. Jadi Bung jangan khawatir tentangku, aku akan baik-baik saja "Lee memberikan senyum meyakinkan dan tepukan di bahu kepada Naruto.

"Baik, cukup kamu bertanya tentangku, sekarang mari kita bicarakan tentang Kamu. Siapa Hinata? Aku lihat nama baru didaftar kontakmu "Senyuman Lee sekarang berubah menjadi seringai setan.

Naruto benar-benar mengutuk dalam hati, Ia mengasumsikan bahwa Lee melihat telepon selularnya lagi. Ini bukanlah sesuatu tindakan yang baru, itu sering di lakukan Lee untungnya tidak ada sesuatu yang pribadi bagi Naruto.

Berbicara tentang Hinata, mengingatkan dia bahwa telah 4 hari sejak dia terakhir melihatnya. Bahwa Naruto benar-benar lupa menelpon Hinata untuk makan malam yang ia janjikan.

"Sial ! Aku lupa menelponnya "Naruto tidak sengaja mengatakan dengan keras, sehingga membuat semua karyawan mendengarnya, mereka semua menghentikan tindakan mereka dan berbalik ke tempat suara itu berasal. Dan mereka hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah pemimpin mereka seperti itu, dan kembali lagi mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Oh itu benar-benar tidak baik, Lebih baik Kamu meneleponnya sekarang, mungkin dia berpikir Kamu tidak tertarik padanya lagi "Lee menyeringai saat ia mendorong Naruto jauh dari bar.

Untuk Lee tidak mudah bagi Naruto membuka hatinya kepada seseorang itu sebabnya sampai sekarang Naruto belum pernah mencicipi apa itu cinta. Meskipun ada banyak gadis yang cantik dan manis yang menawarkan diri padanya, tatap saja mereka tidak pernah berhasil mengambil hatinya. Lee punya firasat mungkin gadis bernama Hinata akan menjadi satu yang khusus.

Naruto kemudian kembali ke kantornya di mana dia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan, ia mengambil teleponnya dan mencari di daftar kontak dan berhenti pada nama "Hinata". Naruto merasa sedikit gugup, ia tidak siap sama sekali dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ketika panggilan telah tersambung. Naruto berhenti pada tombol "Call" untuk beberapa detik sebelum menekan dengan ibu jarinya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...


	6. Chapter 6

Khukhukhukhu... KA LANJUTKAN! Ficnya... sebelumnya KA ucapin Arigatou Gozaimasu,,, buat pada reader's yang sudah bersedia membaca, dan kasih reviewnya. #perasaan gk bosen2 deh ngucapinnya yg baca aja bosen

Dan Goemnnasai kalo banyak yang kecewa dengan fic yang setandar ini

Oke Lanjut !

"Hidup dalam Air Mata"

Chapter 6

Author : KA Jung Liu

Disclaimer :

Manga dan semua carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Naruto dan Hinata mutlak milik Masashi Kisimoto kita hanya sebatas pengagum mereka. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata! Bagi Keluarga Naru_Hina Lover's

(UUD NHL 2013 Pasal 2 Ayat 1)

Pairing : Naruto & Hinata

Rate : M

(Untuk tidak kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar, tidak ada Lemon adanya Duren (?) )

Genre :

Angst. Action, Romance, Tragedi, (Mungkin?)

Warning:  
Ide cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya di HDAM :

Naruto kemudian kembali ke kantornya di mana dia bisa mendapatkan ketenangan, ia mengambil teleponnya dan mencari di daftar kontak dan berhenti pada nama "Hinata". Naruto merasa sedikit gugup, ia tidak siap sama sekali dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ketika panggilan telah tersambung. Naruto berhenti pada tombol "Call" untuk beberapa detik sebelum menekan dengan ibu jarinya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari sejak pertemuan dengan Naruto, setelah berpisah Hinata tidak pernah bisa melupakan teleponnya. Hinata menjadi cukup sensitif dengan nada dering setiap kali dia mendengar dering bahkan jika itu bukan ringtone sendiri.

Dia akan merasa sedikit kekecewaan setiap kali dia melihat teleponnya sendiri dan mengetahui bahwa dia tidak punya panggilan, tidak ada pesan teks atau tidak ada panggilan tidak terjawab.

Hinata menggenggam teleponnya erat sambil menghela napas berat.

"Apakah Aku yang tidak sabar? Ini baru 4 hari. Mungkin dia sibuk sehingga lupa menelponku" Hinata mencoba berpikir positif untuk Naruto.

Tidak ingin pikiran negatif untuk memenuhi pikirannya. Dia melempar telepon di sampingnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di bantal, dan menjerit kecil .

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering. Tubuhnya tersentak dan segera meraih telepon. Tanpa melihat Id si pemanggil dia segera menekan tombol "Answer".

"Moshi-moshi!" Ujarnya dengan nada bersemangat.

"Moshi-moshi, Hina-Chan! Ini Aku Ino , apakah Kamu bebas sekarang . Kamu ingin pergi berbelanja bersama-sama denganku " ternyata panggilan berasal dari sahabat kecilnya Ino, Hinata segera merebahkan kembali tubuhnya dengan kekecewaan.

"Hina-Chan. Kamu masih di sana? "Ino bertanya, karena tidak ada tanggapan.

"Aku masih di sini, dan ya Aku bebas."Hinata menjawab dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan, Hinata harus menyeret tubuhnya kecewa untuk berganti pakaian mainnya.

Dia secara acak memilih pakaian, t-shirt longgar, celana jeans panjang hitam dan sepasang sepatu kets.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sampai ke tempat tujuan yang merupakan pusat perbelanjaan, di sana ia melihat Ino mengenakan gaun biru pendek dengan pola acak dan sepatu flat, mengingat Ino sudah cukup tinggi.

"Hina-Chan!" Ino berteriak gembira setelah dia melihat Hinata.

"Hei, Ino bisakah kamu berhenti memanggilku Hina-Chan itu benar-benar terasa aneh. Aku belum mendengar nama tersebut selama bertahun-tahun " Hinata berjalan sampai ke tempat Ino dia merasa tidak nyaman mendengar nama lamanya lagi.

"Baiklah ... Alright ... Mari kita pergi belanja "Ino tertawa dan menyeret lengan Hinata ke toko yang ia inginkan.

Mereka berbelanja untuk total waktu 5 jam, setiap toko setidaknya mereka akan tinggal selama 30 menit.

Tapi hari ini benar-benar hari belanja untuk Ino daripada Hinata, Karena Hinata hanya mengikuti kemanapun Ino pergi. Ino memegang penuh tas belanja di salah satu tangannya , sementara Hinata kosong kecuali untuk tas tangan yang ia bawa.

Bukan Hinata tidak suka belanja, pada kenyataannya ia menyukainya tapi pikirannya sibuk dengan sesuatu yang lain dan dia terus melirik telepon setiap menit.

Akhirnya Ino mulai lelah dan menyarankan untuk beristirahat di sebuah restoran dan makan sesuatu. Karena dia merasa energinya sudah terkuras dari berjalan dan membawa semua tas belanja.

Mereka memasuki sebuah restoran Jepang dan mengambil tempat duduk dekat dengan jendela di mana mereka bisa mengamati para pejalan kaki. Ino duduk dan segera menjatuhkan tas belanja nya di lantai, dengan cepat mengambil air yang pelayan berikan. Dia meneguk secangkir air ke tenggorokannya yang haus dalam satu tegukan.

"Apa yang salah denganmu Hinata? Apakah Kamu sakit atau ada sesuatu? "Ino akhirnya bertanya, ia sebenarnya menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak merasa baik ketika mereka bertemu, tetapi Ino mengabaikannya karena dia ingin berbelanja.

"Tidak apa-apa Aku hanya tidak mood."Hinata berkata masih dengan tangan di bawah dagu dan siku bersandar di atas meja.

"Kenapa? Apakah Kamu sedang menunggu pacarmu menelpon ? "Ino menggoda, karena ia sadar Hinata terus melirik teleponnya saat mereka berbelanja.

Pertanyaan Ino mengejutkan Hinata, ia segera bangkit dari posisinya "Apa yang kamu bicarakan... Aku tidak punya pacar." Dia tergagap sedikit. Dia kemudian berpikir mengapa dia bereaksi seperti Naruto adalah pacarnya?

Apakah Hinata mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak, Ino tidak peduli. Satu hal yang pasti Ino tahu bahwa Hinata mungkin jatuh cinta, dapat terlihat dari semua reaksi kecil yang Ino lihat sebelumnya.

Ino mengamati Hinata dengan tatapan ~Kamu pasti sedang In Love~ yang membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman. Hinata mencoba melihat menu sehingga dia bisa menghindari tatapan Ino dan itu bekerja karena menu menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Ino tidak akan berhenti untuk menggodanya, tapi sebelum Ino mulai menggoda Hinata lagi telepon Hinata berdering. Hinata tersentak dan melemparkan menu, menu mendarat langsung di depan Ino. Hinata buru-buru meraih telepon di tas tangannya dan menekan tombol "Answer" setelah dia memegang telepon.

"Moshi-moshi?!" Hinata memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan ketika menjawab telpon dari Ino sebelum ini, untuk menjawab telpon tersebut.

"My Lovely Sepupu! Bagaimana kabarmu, apakah kamu bersedia makan malam denganku malam ini? "Teriak Karin melalui telepon.

Sekali lagi, Hinata kecewa. Dia menghela napas menjawab dan segera mengakhiri percakapan dengan Karin "Maaf Aku tidak bisa malam ini.". Dia menghela napas sekali lagi sambil meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Aww ... Pasti bukan orang yang kamu harapkan "Ino bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Ino tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya sehingga ia memasang senyum lucu di wajahnya ketika ia melihat wajah Hinata yang kecewa saat itu.

Telepon Hinata berdering lagi, Kali ini Hinata tidak bereaksi seperti bagaimana sebelumnya. dia tidak ingin kekecewaan lagi, jadi dengan malas dia meraih telepon dan menjawab hanya dengan diam .

"Moshi-moshi, ini um ... Naruto "Penelpon dari seberang sana akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

Setelah mendengar suara Naruto, Hinata segera meluruskan duduknya.

"Naruto! Ah ... Hi " Hinata mencoba untuk setenang mungkin agar tidak terdengar bahwa dia begitu senang dan telah merindukan panggilan telpon dari Naruto.

"Maaf Aku menelepon terlambat, Aku punya banyak hal yang harus ditangani ..."Naruto benar-benar terdengar menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku mengerti."Hinata meyakinkan Naruto untuk tidak merasa bersalah.

Ada beberapa detik keheningan, karena Naruto harus berpikir bagaimana untuk memulai kalimat mengundang gadis itu untuk makan malam dan Hinata sedang menunggu Naruto berbicara.

"Mmmm, Kamu ingat Aku masih berhutang makan malam sebagai permintaan maaf, jadi Apakah kamu bebas malam ini?"Naruto akhirnya berhasil menaruh kata-kata ke dalam kalimat.

Seringai di wajah Hinata terbentuk dengan sendirinya karena batinnya sedang melompat-lompat dalam kebahagiaan. Dia menggigit bibirnya berusaha menghentikannya tampak terlalu senang di depan Ino.

Kemudian dia menjawab "Sabtu ini, tidak masalah."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Bagaimana sekitar jam 6. Kamu sms Aku alamat rumahmu dan Aku yang akan datang untuk menjemputmu? "Naruto bertanya dari jalur lainnya.

Jantung Hinata berdebar sangat cepat mendengarkan suara serak Naruto "Oke!." Dan dia hanya bisa mengatakan itu sebelum mengakhiri percakapan.

Senyuman lebar akhirnya terbentuk di wajahnya dan tidak bisa dihentikan lagi.

Ino menjentikan jari-jarinya di depan wajah Hinata mencoba menyadarkannya kembali ke realitas. "Heeellloooo! Hinata kembali kerealitas silakan! "

"Ah, Maaf ... Aku melamun. "Hinata tersadar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dengan memasang wajah lucunya.

"Jadi namanya Naruto, dan dia pacarmu?"Ino bertanya menggoda Hinata.

"Apa ?...Ummm kami hanya teman tidak lebih"Hinata menjawab sedikit tergagap dan merona.

"Hahaha, berhenti menyangkal Hinata, wajahmu begitu mudah terbaca"Ino semakin menyeringai melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Aku serius Ino, kami hanya teman"Hinata mencoba mengklarifikasi.

"Oke!, hanya teman untuk saat ini, mungkin nanti bisa menjadi lebih dari teman. Jika kamu bahagia, Aku ikut bahagia untukmu" menunjukkan senyum untuk memberikan Hinata dukungannya.

Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan tersipu malu.

"Baiklah Hina-Chan, mari kita belanja lebih banyak lagi. Kamu harus memilih gaun baru untuk kencan "Ino mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara. Hinata cemberut mendengar nama lamanya lagi.

Ino tetap seperti Ino-chan yang lama.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Hinata memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat Naruto lagi dan makan malam bersama. Karena waktu kencan telah ditetapkan, ia telah berdoa agar waktu berjalan lebih cepat, tapi semakin dia ingin waktu berjalan cepat maka dia akan merasakan waktu berjalan sangat lambat .

Dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan membiarkan waktu berlalu dengan sendirinya, karena dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa pun. Dia bepikir mendalam tentang apa yang akan terjadi malam ini.

Dia membayangkan akan seperti apa makan malam kali ini, mungkin sesuatu yang romantis seperti dalam drama, disebuah tempat dimana hanya ada mereka berdua, diterangi lilin dan seorang pemain biola memainkan lagu romantis.

Dia mulai cekikikan dengan pemikirannya sendiri, dia tidak pernah membayangkan seperti itu sebelumnya. Dia kemudian melihat jam digital yang ada dimejanya, menunjukan 2:10.

Hinata mendesah masih ada 4 jam lagi sampai dia melihat Naruto. Hinata pikir mungkin dia harus tidur siang, karena sejak tadi malam ia tidak tidur sama sekali. Dia mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri menyetujui untuk tidur siang dan menutup matanya dengan senyum lebar masih terpatri di wajahnya.

10 menit telah berlalu tapi dia masih tetap terjaga. Dia memutar dan berbalik mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, tapi itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Hinata kamu sangat tidak membantu!" Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada frustrasi.

Tepat ketika ia akan bangun dan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya melupakan makan malam telepon yang ditempatkan di meja berdering. Dia meraih telepon dan menjawab panggilan. Karena Hinata tidak memiliki banyak teman di Jepang dia hanya menebak mungkin Karin, Neji atau bisa jadi Ino.

"Moshi-mosi?" Itu adalah hal pertama yang dia katakan begitu ia menjawab panggilan.

"Hinata, apakah kamu sudah bersiap-siap untuk makan malammu malam ini?"Ino bertanya usil, Ino tidak bisa menahan diri tidak bertanya tentang perasaan Hinata mengenai makan malam hari ini.

"Bersiap-siap? Bukankan masih terlalu awal untuk bersiap-siap. Masih ada 4 jam untuk itu. "Hinata menjawabnya.

"Apakah kamu ingin mengatakan bahwa kamu belum mulai untuk bersiap-siap?!"Ino mengangkat suaranya.

"Ya." Hinata mengangguk kepalanya meskipun Ino tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Astaga! Aku tidak percaya kamu begitu santai tentang hal itu sekarang. Bukankah kamu tahu berapa lama gadis berdandan untuk kencan itu akan memembutuhkan waktu sekitar 4 jam "Ino berteriak tidak percaya.

"4 jam!? Kamu pasti bercanda kan ?. "Hinata bertanya kembali.

"Aku serius. Bukankah kamu tahu, bahwa Kamu harus mandi terlebih dahulu agar dirimu bersih, tidak ada keringat dan tidak ada bau ?. Kemudian Kamu harus menyisir rambut dan merias. Aku tahu kamu sudah memilih apa yang akan kamu kenakan, karena aku membantumu untuk memilih gaun itu, tapi sekali lagi kamu harus menghabiskan waktu memilih tas yang cocok, sepatu dan jaket. Kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin 4 jam tidak cukup. "Kata Ino dalam satu napas tanpa meninggalkan celah sedikitpun untuk Hinata memotong perkataannya.

Hinata tercengang, ia kehilangan kata-kata. Tentu saja ini pertama kalinya tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir akan begitu formal. Biasanya itu akan menjadi kencan normal di mana mereka memakai pakaian normal dan pergi ke tempat-tempat yang normal seperti taman hiburan, pusat perbelanjaan dan lain-lain, kemudian mereka akan makan malam di sebuah restoran yang normal.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Ino, Hinata tersentak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melihat jam digital, menunjukan 3:20. Hinata perpikir bahwa dia hanya memiliki 10 menit tidur siang, tapi pada kenyataannya itu lebih dari satu jam.

Hinata menjerit dalam hati ia berpikir mengapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat sekarang. Dia segera berterima kasih kepada Ino karena sudah usil dan menelponnya sebelum Hinata mengakhiri panggilan. Hinata santai melempar teleponnya di tempat tidur dan berlari secepat roket ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dengan air hangat.

Setelah yakin bahwa dirinya telah bersih dengan bau aroma lavender ia mulai mengeringkan rambut biru keunguannya dengan pengering rambut. Mandi air hangat dan mengeringkan rambutnya ternyata membutuhkan waktu satu jam, dan kini hanya ada waktu kurang dari 2 jam sampai Naruto tiba.

Hinata mulai panik berpikir apakah dia akan berhasil tepat waktu atau tidak, dia takut membuat Naruto menunggu, terutama hari pertama mereka makan malam bersama. Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk lebih cepat sedikit.

Kamar yang sebelumnya rapi sekarang telah menjadi kacau. Semua jaket , tas, dan sepatunya diletakkan di tempat tidur, makeup dan pengering rambut tergeletak begitu saja di mejanya. Butuh waktu kurang lebih 2 jam sampai Hinata benar-benar siap.

Hinata memeriksa dirinya di cermin setelah merasa cukup dia tersenyum. Kemudian teleponnya bergetar yang artinya dia mendapat pesan teks, ia dengan cepat mencari di tempat tidurnya yang kacau. Setelah menemukannya dia mebuka pesan, Itu pesan dari Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa dia sudah ada di luar rumah.

Hinata semakin menyunggingkan senyumnya saat membaca pesan, ia kemudian memeriksa dirinya untuk terakhir kalinya di cermin sebelum menuju keluar.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tiba di rumah Hinata lebih awal, dia pikir mengemudi ke tempat yang asing akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena harus mencari alamat rumah. Meskipun hanya 20 menit lebih awal dia tidak ingin membuat Hinata terburu-buru, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di mobilnya hingga pukul 6.

Setelah jam tangannya menunjukan tepat pukul 6, ia mengirim pesan teks untuk Hinata bahwa dia menunggu di luar. Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dan dengan sabar menunggu Hinata keluar dari rumahnya. Ketika dia mendengar pintu dibuka dan kemudian ditutup kembali membuat dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu rumah Hinata.

Dia melihat Hinata berpakaian sangat anggun, Hinata mengenakan gaun pendek ungu tua, jaket blazer hitam, stoking hitam, sepatu hak tinggi hitam dan mengenakan makeup ringan. Bagi Naruto gadis yang ada didepannya kini menjadi gadis yang paling indah yang pernah ia lihat dan ia benar-benar terpesona oleh keindahan Hinata.

Tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Hinata ia memeriksanya dari atas sampai bawah. Hinata benar-benar cantik, tapi Naruto ... Dia kemudian memandang dirinya sendiri. Dia mengenakan pakaian kasualnya, jaket orange hitam kesayangannya dengan tee putih didalamnya dan skinny jeans hitam serta sepatu Nike hitamnya.

Kemudian membuatnya merasa bahwa mereka akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat berbeda, tidak seperti mereka akan makan malam bersama.

Melihat bagaimana kasualnya pakaian Naruto, membuat tubuh Hinata merah karena malu. Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan kejelasan apakah makan malam formal atau santai, dan Hinata juga tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

Karena mendengarkan kata-kata Ino entah bagaimana Hinata akhirnya membeli gaun yang ia kenakan kini. Pendapat Ino dan juga imajinasinya telah membodohi dirinya sekarang.

Naruto yang merasa sedikit canggung mengambil inisiatif untuk memecahkan kecanggungan dengan memuji Hinata.

"Kamu tampak benar-benar Cantik malam ini."Naruto berkata matanya masih tertuju pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Kepala Hinata tertunduk rendah, ia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya merasakan kecanggungan datang lagi karena mereka melihat bolak-balik pada setiap pakaian masing-masing.

"Aku pikir aku harus kembali ke dalam dan mengganti pakaianku." Kali ini Hinata yang memecahkan kecanggungan, semua yang Hinata ingin lakukan sekarang adalah menggali lubang yang dalam dan bersembunyi di lubang tersebut.

Sebelum Hinata bisa berbalik dan kembali ke dalam Naruto meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya kembali.

"Tidak perlu, ini salahku karena tidak memberitahumu apakah ini akan menjadi makan malam formal atau santai. "Naruto berkata dengan memberikan senyum meyakinkannya.

Hinata masih berpendapat bahwa ia harus kembali berubah, tapi Naruto bersikeras untuk tetap seperti. Naruto tahu pasti, Hinata benar-benar telah menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk berdandan.

Naruto memperlakukan Hinata layaknya seorang putri, Naruto memimpin Hinata ke kursi penumpang dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Hinata duduk dengan nyaman dan naruto segera beranjak ke kursi pengemudi. Mereka meninggalkan rumah Hinata dan melaju ke tempat yang Naruto tuju untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

.

"Restoran ini tidak terkenal atau semacamnya, Hanya saja makanan disini benar-benar memiliki kualitas yang bagus, Aku selalu datang ke sini dengan teman-temanku." Naruto berkata saat ia memimpin jalan, setelah mereka keluar dari mobil.

Dari kejauhan Hinata bisa mencium bau makanan dari restoran yang membuat perutnya menggerutu. Suara menggerutu perutnya itu cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Naruto, dan sekali lagi Hinata benar-benar merasa malu, sementara Naruto hanya terkekeh lucu.

Mereka memasuki restoran dan segera disambut oleh para pelayan.

Setelah Hinata melangkah masuk dia merasakan suasana hangat berasal dari restoran, meskipun restoran ini bukan seperti apa yang ada dibayangannya, tapi cukup bagus dan terasa nyaman. Restoran ini tidak begitu besar tapi tenang, dan malam ini agak ramai karena jam makan malam tapi untungnya mereka tidak perlu menunggu.

Setelah mereka menetap mereka memutuskan untuk memesan Teriyaki dan **Nikujyaga serta** sebotol anggur. Karena suhu di dalam restoran itu cukup hangat Naruto dan Hinata melepas jaket mereka. Makanan telah ditempatkan di depan mereka setelah beberapa saat. Naruto melayani Hinata layaknya seorang putri, Naruto tidak ingin gaun cantik Hinata ternoda oleh minyak atau apapun.

Kecanggungan di antara mereka masih ada, karena ini baru ketiga kalinya mereka bertemu terlepas dari mereka mengetahui nama mereka, serta mereka pergi ke universitas yang sama. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentang satu sama lain. Lebih tepatnya mereka masih merasa sedikit asing.

Naruto benar-benar merasakan kecanggungan di antara mereka lagi, karena dia merasa orang yang mengundang Hinata untuk makan malam, Naruto berpikir seharusnya dia bertanggung jawab untuk membuat makan malam ini lebih menyenangkan, bukan menjadi canggung.

"Apakah Kamu sedikit kecewa, karena makan malam denganku, bukan seperti candlelight dinner ?" Naruto mencoba bercanda untuk meringankan suasana hati saat ia, menunggu daging teriyaki dimasak untuk sementara.

"Yah, sebenarnya Aku tidak pernah berpikir banyak tentang hal itu, Hingga temanku mulai mengatakan bahwa Aku harus mepersiapkan dan bersifat formal tentang hal itu." Hinata tertawa ketika kilas balik dari apa yang Ino katakan kepadanya diputar kembali dikepalanya.

"Ini benar-benar salahku. Lain kali Aku akan menjadi jelas tentang hal itu "Naruto kemudian mulai membalik daging ke sisi lain.

Lain kali? kata-kata itu yang Hinata bisa tangkap dari kalimat tersebut, dan mendengarkan kata-kata tersebut membuat senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya, berarti ada kemungkinan bahwa Naruto akan mengajaknya untuk kencan lain.

Pada saat ini kecanggungan tampaknya telah menghilang dan Hinata tidak peduli lagi tentang apa yang mereka kenakan dan di mana mereka makan. Hal yang paling penting untuk Hinata saat ini adalah makan malam kali ini bersama dengan Naruto.

Merasa sedikit lebih santai dengan satu sama lain mereka sekarang dapat berkomunikasi dengan nyaman. Mereka tidak berbicara hal-hal acak yang terlalu dalam atau pribadi. Mereka berdua memutuskan berbicara sesuatu yang umum seperti tentang film kesukaan. Film-film yang bernuansa komedi menjadi favorit mereka karena dapat merilekskan otak mereka.

Makan malam berlangsung selama kurang lebih 2 jam, mereka berdua sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Setelah mereka selesai Naruto yang mebayar untuk makan malam, mereka berdua mengenakan kembali jaket mereka.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 9 kurang 10 menit, Naruto bertanya "Ini masih belum terlalu malam, apakah kamu ingin pergi ke tempat lain?"

Sebenarnya tidak ada tempat tertentu yang Hinata ingin kunjungi, tapi ia tidak ingin terlalu cepat mengakhiri malam ini dengan Naruto. "Karena kita berdua merasa penuh, bagaimana kalau kita hanya berjalan-jalan?" Usul Hinata.

Naruto menanggapi dengan anggukan kecil dan senyuman khasnya.

.

.

.

.

Karena hari Itu adalah Sabtu malam sehingga jalan ramai dengan orang-orang dan toko-toko masih banyak yang buka. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan yang ramai. Mereka akan masuk ke toko-toko dan hanya sekedar melihat-lihat.

Malam ini adalah malam yang menyenangkan untuk keduanya, tapi sayang mereka harus mengakhirinya karena waktu menunjukan hampir 10:30 pm. Mereka kembali ke mobil Naruto dan selama perjalanan kembali kerumah Hinata, mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali. Naruto berkonsentrasi untuk mengemudi sementara Hinata hanya menatap benda yang dilewati mobil serta pemandangan.

Hinata asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri yang mendalam. Dia ingat semua yang terjadi malam ini termasuk tindakan kecil dari Naruto seperti bagaimana Naruto tertawa, bagaimana Naruto makan dan bagaimana Naruto memasak makanan untuknya dan meletakkannya di piringnya.

Setiap tindakan kecil itu terpatri dalam memori Hinata dengan jelas. kemudian melirik pada Naruto yang berkonsentrasi mengemudi dari sudut matanya ia merasakan hatinya berdebar lagi dan cukup keras.

"Apakah Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Naruto meskipun kami belum lama bertemu?" Hinata mempertanyakan pada dirinya dalam hatinya.

Hinata tidak pernah berpikir ia akan mencintai Naruto dan memiliki perasaan untuk Naruto dalam waktu yang relatif begitu cepat, itu membuatnya sedikit tidak yakin.

"Hinata Kamu tidak bisa menjadi gadis pemalu seperti Kamu dulu. Alasan mengapa Kamu belajar di Paris, jauh dari rumah adalah untuk belajar bagaimana menjadi kuat ... seperti Maki Nii-san "Dia sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri lagi di dalam hati, dan bagian terakhir dari perkataannya membuatnya merasa sedih .

Dia segera getar menyingkirkan pikiran dan perasaan sedih itu jauh-jauh, aturan pertama untuk menjadi seorang gadis yang kuat adalah selalu dapat menghadapi masalah dengan tenang dan kesabaran, ia ingat pesan yang Maki beritahukan kepadanya.

Hinata merasa mobil berhenti bergerak dan saat itulah ia akhirnya terbangun dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Kami sudah sampai." Naruto akhirnya berbicara setelah lama diam.

"Aku benar-benar memiliki waktu yang terbaik malam ini, terima kasih karena bersedia makan malam denganku." Naruto memberi Hinata senyum tulus dan termanisnya.

"Seharusnya Akulah orang yang berterima kasih karena kamu yang mengajakku untuk makan malam."Hinata menyaggah dan membalas dengan senyum tulus dan sedikit rona dipipinya.

Keduanya hanya menatap mata satu sama lain tidak bergerak dari posisi mereka, jantung Hinata berdebar-debar lagi dan kali ini dia akhirnya mengakui bahwa, dia telah benar-benar jatuh cinta untuk pemuda ini, pemuda pirang yang ada di depanny sekarang.

"Apakah kamu pikir kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Hinata khawatir mungkin setelah malam ini mereka tidak akan memiliki alasan lagi untuk melihat satu samalain.

"Aku tidak keberatan, mengapa tidak, bukankah kita teman kan?"Naruto mejawab dan bertanya kembali.

Mereka justru tertawa bersama-sama dar pertanyaan terakhir Naruto, ya bukankah mereka teman sehingga ini bukan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya mereka akan melihat satu sama lain.

Hinata melepas sabuk pengaman, membuka pintu dan siap untuk keluar tapi seolah-olah dia lupa sesuatu. Dia berbalik kembali menghadap Naruto. Naruto tampak bingung terlihat diwajahnya dan sebelum Naruto bisa bertanya pada Hinata, Hinata membungkuk dan memberikan kecupan di pipi Naruto.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini." Dalam kecepatan kilat Hinata segera meninggalkan mobil dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Naruto duduk membeku di kursi sopirnya tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia perlahan-lahan mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipinya, tempat dimana Hinata memberikan kecupan. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum terlebarnya terbentuk di wajahnya saat ia menarik tangannya kembali dan meninggalkan rumah Hinata.

Setelah Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia segera menutup pintu dan bersandar di pintu. Mengangkat kedua tangannya ke dadanya, ia merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat keras seakan ingin melompat dari tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai panas karena rasa malu, dia benar-benar tidak percaya dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Itu benar-benar tindakan berani dari ku."Hinata berujar pada dirinya sendiri menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Dan buat para reader's LOVE YOU ALL. 3

Salam Perdamaian

KA Jung Liu (Naru_Hina Shiper 3 )


	7. Chapter 7

Hohoho... Hay...hay,,, Kembali lagi bersama me KA Jung Liu cewe' imut nan manis serta narsis ini #Ditimpuk reader's

Gomennasai abaikan yg diatas,, maaf lanjutannya gk bisa secepatnya,, KA sudah berusaha semampu KA...

Semoga temen-temen sekalian gk kecewa... #Aamiin dalam hati

Dan untuk masalah rate gk mungkin kan KA ganti2 Rate, jadi biar M aja deh, mungkin gk bakal banyak tindakan kekerasan atau kata2 kasarnya. Tapi fic ini memang dikategorikan menjurus ke sana... khukhukhu

Oh tenang saja KA nggak punya lemon atau duren, KA Cuma punya cerita aja kok...khukhukhu

Love You All , Arigatou udah mau baca,dan kasih riviewnya...

"Hidup dalam Air Mata"

Chapter 7

Author : KA Jung Liu

Disclaimer :

Manga dan semua carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Naruto dan Hinata mutlak milik Masashi Kisimoto kita hanya sebatas pengagum mereka. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata! Bagi Keluarga Naru_Hina Lover's

(UUD NHL 2013 Pasal 2 Ayat 1)

Pairing : Naruto & Hinata

Rate : M

(Untuk tidak kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar, Tiak ada adegan Limenya )

Genre :

Angst. Action, Romance, Tragedi, (Mungkin?)

Warning:  
Ide cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

*Naruto P.O.V*

Suara alarm berdering membangunkanku. Aku mengayunan lenganku kearah suara itu berasal dan dengan satu pukulan dering alarm berhenti. Aku membalikkan tubuhku ke sisi lain dan perlahan-lahan membuka mataku. Kalian tahu hal pertama yang tertangkap penglihatanku adalah wajah teman terbaikku, sontak hal tersebut membuat ku terkejut.

"Apa-apaan sih ini?"Aku sadar dan setengah berteriak, mataku membulat marah saat aku mendorong jauh-jauh orang yang tengah nyaman tidur di sampingku sambil memelukku kini.

Lee mengerang dan mencoba untuk menghentikanku dari mendorongnya. Dia perlahan membuka matanya seolah itu bukan masalah besar. "Hei, berhenti mendorongku ..."Lee berkata masih setengah tidur.

"Kenapa sih kamu di rumahku, di kamarku, tidur di tempat tidurku dan di sampingku ?" Aku mempertanyakan, bukannya Aku keberatan jika Lee berada dirumahku, hanya saja Aku benar-benar kesal karena Lee keseringan muncul tanpa memberitahu ku dan menyerang privasiku.

Lee duduk tegak dan sekarang benar-benar terjaga. "Aku tidak punya pilihan, Zee telah menggangguku. Dia benar-benar menjengkelkan. "

"Jadi kau datang ke sini untuk menghindarinya?"Aku bertanya, Lee tidak menjawab hanya mengangguk sambil menguap.

Aku hanya memutar mata acuh. Itu bukan pertama kalinya Lee menginap di tempatku hanya untuk menghindari beberapa wanita, dan kadang-kadang Aku harus berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya sehingga para wanita yang mengejarnya akan berhenti mengganggunya, meskipun itu benar-benar menjijikan.

"Jadi bagaimana kencanmu semalam dengan Hinata?" Lee tiba-tiba bertanya untuk mengubah topik.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Dan itu bukan kencan, hanya makan malam biasa. "Aku sedikit terkejut.

"Makan malam biasa ya? Tapi pasti kalian bukan hanya sebatas teman. Kalau hanya sebatas teman dia tidak mungkin mengirimkan pesan teks yang mengatakan "Semoga Mimpi Indah * 3 *', dia pasti ingin Kamu bermimpi tentangnya. "Lee masih menggodaku.

"Kamu melihat ponselku lagi!?" Aku berkata tak percaya.

"Hei, bukannya Aku berniat. Tapi kamu memeluk ponesel mu dan membawanya tidur, itu membuatku penasaran. Mengapa sih kalian berdua tidak jadian saja? Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk mendapatkan apa yang dinamakan cinta "Lee membungkus lengannya di bahuku dan menyikut nya ringan.

"Tidak sesederhana itu Lee, Aku tidak ingin dia terluka karena Aku. Kau tahu kan kita berada di Kitsune, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita "Aku mendesah dan mengakui apa yang ada dalam pikiranku.

Aku tidak yakin apa yang Aku rasakan untuk Hinata, tapi jelas bahwa Aku merasa sesuatu yang istimewa, sesuatu yang tidak pernah Aku dirasakan sebelumnya kecuali ketika Aku dengan Hina-Chan.

"Naruto Kamu perlu sedikit lebih egois dan memikirkan diri sendiri. Kita mungkin akan mati setiap detik tapi setidaknya Kamu tidak akan menyesal ... tidak sepertiku "Lee menepuk bahuku sebelum bangun dan meninggalkan ruangan. Matanya penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan yang membuat hatiku miris. Aku tahu dia merujuk pada kehilangan Maito Guy, orang yang paling dia kasihi sebagai saudara.

"Haruskah Aku menjadi sedikit lebih egois?" Aku bertanya kepada diri sendiri.

*Naruto P.O.V End*

.

.

.

.

* Sakura P.O.V*

"Ayah jangan khawatir Aku berjanji akan menemukannya kembali."Aku berkata dengan wajah pasti. Dengan kata tersebut aku mengakhiri video call dengan ayah Sasuke yang berada di Thailand. Aku menghembuskan nafas pasrah bersandar ke kursi kulit besar yang nyaman, hingga ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Masuk !" Aku berteriak dan menyandarkan kepalaku dimeja sembari memijat pelipisku.

"Boss, mobil sudah siap. Dan Boos memiliki pertemuan pada pukul 1 malam." Yuugo berkata kepadaku setelah dia masuk kedalam.

Yuugo adalah sekretarisku dan pengawalku, yang Sasuke kirim untuk melindungi ku. Sejak Sasuke berada dalam keadaan koma Yuugo telah berjanji kepada Sasuke untuk melindungiku, bahkan jika itu harus menggunakan nyawanya sendiri.

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, meraih tas dan meninggalkan kantor dengan Yuugo yang mengikuti di belakangku. Yuugo akan mengantarku ke rumah sakit di mana Sasuke dirawat, Aku selalu menyempatkan waktu sekali dalam sehari untuk mengunjunginya selam ia koma.

Sebelum kami ke rumah sakit Aku berhenti di toko bunga dan membeli sebuket Lily.

Aku berjalan ke tempat paling akrab untukku dengan memegang buket Lily di tangan. Para perawat yang mengenalku menyapaku ketika kita berjalan berpapasan.

"Sakura Nee-san."Konan seorang perawat di ruang Sasuke menyambutku.

Aku sering datang kesini dan menunjukan sisi paling baik dariku, tapi tentu saja Konan tidak tahu bahwa kami adalah gangster.

"Konan, biarkan Aku yang mengurusnya."Aku menyerahkan buket Lily ke pada Yuugo dan mengambil handuk dari tangan Konan . Konan membungkuk ke arahku kemudian meninggalkan ruang untuk memberi kami waktu sendirian.

Aku membilas handuk kedalam ember air dan memeras airnya. Aku membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke dan menggunakan handuk tersebut untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Yuugo menggantikan bunga di vas yang telah layu dengan Lily yang aku berikan padanya.

"Sasuke-kun apa yang harus Aku lakukan?, Jika kamu terjaga, kamu pasti tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk memecahkan masalah "Aku mulai berbicara dengan Sasuke yang tengah koma. Ini menjadi satu-satunya waktu di mana Aku dapat menunjukkan sisi lemah dari diriku.

Aku berhati-hati untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, menyisir rambutnya, mencukur kumis atau jenggot yang tumbuh diwajahnya dan memotong kukunya. Meskipun dia dalam keadaan koma Aku ingin membuatnya terlihat bersih dan rapi. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat ketika Aku menikmati saat-saat berada disisi suamiku.

"Boss ini sudah hampir 1 siang."Yuugo mengingatkanku.

Aku menempatkan kecupan di dahi suamiku seperti biasanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Kami kembali ke markas Kitsune di mana pertemuan akan berlangsung. Markas Kitsune terlihat seperti bangunan bisnis pada umumnya dengan sekuriti yang kuat menjaga pintu masuk dan kamera keamanan.

Setiap penjaga keamanan yang Aku lewati akan membungkuk dan menyapaku dengan suara tegas. Aku memasuki ruang pertemuan, ternyata yang lain sudah berkumpul dan duduk di posisi mereka masing-masing.

Disisi kananku ada Uchiha Itachi, Inuzuka Kiba dan Nara Shikamaru. Yang duduk di sisi kiriku adalah Sabakuno Gaara, Sabakuno Kankuro dan Hidan. Masing-masing dari mereka bertanggung jawab untuk daerah tertentu, selama mereka tidak mengganggu satu sama lain mereka mendapat uang cukup banyak jika hidup damai bersama-sama.

Tapi di antara keenam pimpinan tersebut yang paling Aku takuti adalah Itachi , selain kelompoknya adalah yang terbesar di antara semua, ia juga kerabat dari keluarga Sasuke. karena itu ia mempunyai banyak kekuasaan untuk melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Bahkan terkadang para tetua tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Ketika Sasuke dalam keadaan koma semua orang baik-baik saja dengan prihal bahwa Aku menjadi pemimpin pengganti Sasuke di Kitsune. Hanya Itachilah yang keberatan. Tetap saja meskipun dia tidak menyukai dan menyetujui ku sebagai pemimpin, pada akhirnya ia masih harus mematuhi pada keputusan para tetua.

"Sakura-san apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang, Maito Guy sudah mati dan obat-obatan tidak bisa ditemukan "Itachi menjadi orang pertama yang berbicara ketika aku memasuki ruang pertemuan.

"Apakah kamu tahu apa yang hilang jika kita tidak bisa menemukannya" Kata-kata tersebut membuatku sadar, bahwa Itachi akan menggunakan alasan ini untuk menurunkan aku dari jabatan yang ku pegang di Kitsune saat ini dan dengan kekuasaannya dia akan menjadi satu-satunya yang cocok untuk mengambil alih posisi itu.

"Aku masih menyelidiki kasus ini dan Aku pasti akan memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal mengana hal tersebut" Jawabku saat aku mulai duduk di tengah mreka melepas kacamata hitam yang ku kenakan. Itachi hanya menyeringai dan tidak mempertanyakan lagi.

"Apakah ada sesuatu ingin kalian laporkan dalam pertemuan ini?" Ini adalah pertanyaan yang biasa Aku ajukan dalam setiap pertemuan rutin yang kami miliki.

"Hidan, Aku dengar gadis di bawah umur milik tertangkap kemarin."Aku bertanya untuk memasatika apakah berita yang ku dengar benar.

"Bos jangan khawatir semua aman terkendali ditanganku. Polisi tidak akan mampu berbuat banyak. dan anak-anak itu akan datang kembali, mereka tidak punya tempat lain untuk melarikan diri" Hidan berkata dengan seringai di wajahnya. Ya Hidan bertanggung jawab untuk para pelacur dan bisnis gigolos, bahkan ada rumor yang mengatakan dia mengetes para pekerjanya sebelum mempekerjakan mereka. Orang ini tidak peduli tentang apa pun kecuali bisnis dan begitu dia memiliki kepribadian bijaksana, dia suka bercanda dan suka sekali mengacaukan kehidupan seksual.

"Boss senjata kita yang kita sepakati dari kelompok Hatake telah mereka kirim. Kemungkinan tiba besok malam "Shikamaru melaporkan tentang kesepakatan baru-baru ini dengan Hatake. Dia yang bertanggung jawab untuk semua penawaran yang berhubungan dengan senjata. Tugasnya adalah untuk mengimpor mereka ke negara lain dan menghubungi si pembeli.

Untuk sisanya. Ada Gaara, ia bertanggung jawab untuk semua bisnis perjudian. Kankuro bertanggung jawab untuk semua usaha panti pijat dan klub sauna, Kiba bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus semua klub malam kecuali Seiryu karena Aku menyerahkan tanggung jawab klub itu untuk Naruto. dan Itachi bertanggung jawab atas semua transaksi obat bius dan sejenisnya.

Namun kesepakatan dengan Akatsuki , tentang obat-obatan yang Maito Guy curi tidak ada hubungannya dengan Itachi, karena dia tengah mengambil cuti dan tidak bertanggung jawab atas kesepakatan tersebut.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi atau dilaporkan maka rapat telah selesai."Aku berkata karena mereka terlihat tenang dan tidak ada yang berbicara lagi untuk melaporkan.

Itachi menjadi yang pertama meninggalkan ruangan disusul Kiba yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Itu cukup jelas bahwa Kiba lebih mematuhi perintah Itachi dari pada pemimpin Kitsune, mungkin juga karena Itachi memberikan Kiba kekuasaan.

Shikamaru cukup dekat denganku karena dia juga mengenal Naruto. Sementara Gaara, Kankuro, dan Hidan mereka memilih untuk netral, mereka hanya menuruti siapa yang memimpin.

Karena kekuasaan Itachi telah berkembang selamaini, membuatku takut bahwa dia akan mengambil alih Kitsune segera dan membuat semua kerja keras yang Sasuke lakukan akan berada di tangan orang lain. Itu membuatku benar-benar khawatir.

*Sakura P.O.V End*

.

.

.

.

*Hinata P.O.V*

Aku mendesah sembari berjalan melewati lorong gedung kampusku membawa setumpuk buku. Pikiranku hanya dipenuhi bayangan Naruto dan kami bahkan belum menghubungi satu sama lain sejak makan malam terakhir bersamanya.

"Aku benar-benar berpikir bahwa kita dapat bertemu lagi ..."Aku bergumam lirih.

"Sepertinya seseorang sedang tertekan, karena i tidak melihat seseorang."Ino tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana disebelah ku yang membuatku sedikit terkejut. Tapi aku hanya memebalasnya dengan senyuman sedikit dipaksakan.

"Hina-Chan ceritakan padaku segala sesuatu yang terjadi selama kencan makan malammu, Aku tidak bisa jika tidak bertanya, karena akan membuatku penasaran dan Aku tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mengikuti kuis."Ino berkata kepadaku dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Itu benar-benar canggung ..."Aku mengatakan secara singkat apa yang terjadi selama kencan makan malam, karena aku ingin menyimpan rinciannya hanya untuk diriku sendiri.

"Gomennasai Hina-Chan, Aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuatnya canggung untukmu."Ino meminta maaf, mungkin dia merasa bersalah karena menyebabkan kecanggungan antara kami.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Ino, itu bukan kesalahanmu, beruntung bahwa Naruto mampu menyingkirkan kecanggungan malam itu dan pada akhirnya kami memiliki makan malam yang menyenangkan."Aku benar-benar tidak menyalahkannya. Aku memberikan senyum terbaikku.

"Arigatou Hina-Chan, sebenarnya Aku masih ingin mendengar banyak cerita untuk malam itu. Tetapi itu saja sudah cukup untukku, Aku ada kuis saat ini. Aku harus pergi, jaanee Hina-chan !"Ino melambaikan tangannya menuju lorong yang berbeda. Aku membalasal lambaian tangannya.

Setelah Ino pergi, itu membuatku kembali melamun. Tanpa sadar aku menabrak sesuatu seperti tubuh manusia, dan tumpukan buku yang Aku pegang jatuh ke tanah.

"Gomennasai..." Aku membungkung meminta maaf tanpa melihat siapa orang yang ku tabrak dan segera mengambil buku yang jatuh.

Orang yang ku tabrak ternyata membantuku mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan. Saat aku melihat ke atas, Aku seperti mengenali wajah orang tersebut.

"Arigatou gozaimasu ... dan Kamu ... "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat di mana Aku melihat orang ini, tapi Aku yakun pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

"Tidak perlu bertrimakasih. Aku dengan senang hati membantu seorang gadis cantik "Orang tersebut menjawab sambil menyerahkan kembali buku-buku yang dia pungut.

Dia tersenyum dan segera pergi, Aku membeku di tempat masih mencoba mengingat di mana Aku pernah melihatnya. Dan butuh sekitar 10 detik untuk mengingat, ketika Aku mengingatnya Aku segera berbalik dan mengejar orang itu.

"Permisi, apakah kamu teman Naruto ?"Aku bertanya kepadanya.

Dia diam selama sekitar 10 detik kemudian menjawab, "Hyuuga Hinata, benar ?"

"Bagai mana kamu bisa tahu nama ku?" Aku benar-benar heran, sekaligus sadar bahwa mungkin Aku tidak salah orang.

"Bagai mana jika kita teruskan mengobrolnya di kafe saja ? tidak sopan membiarkan seorang nona cantik berdiri"Dia justru mengajakkua ke sebuah kafe untuk mengobrol.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati"Mana mungkin aku menolak, jika Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Naruto, maka satu-satunya pilihan adalah mencari tahu dari seseorang yang dekat dengannya.

Dia tersenyum, dan segera bejalan kearah kafe. Kami duduk di sebuah meja kosong dan orang tersebut memesan minuman untuk Kami.

"Oh hampir lupa, Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, Aku Lee, teman terbaik Naruto "Lee berkata dengan antusias.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Aku Hinata."Aku menjawab memperkenalkan kembali diriku, meski dia sudah tahu namaku.

"Aku tahu." Lee teersenyum sembari mengambil minumannya.

"Apakah kamu juga mahasiswa di sini?"Aku bertanya penasaran kepadanya.

"Tidak, Aku hanya datang ke sini untuk mencari Naruto dan untuk bertemu orang-orang baru." Jawab Lee dengan senang hati.

"Ah, ya Aku mengerti ..." kemudian Aku mulai mengutak-atik cangkir, Aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana memulai pertanyaan tentang Naruto, mungkin Lee tahu segalanya.

Tiba-tiba Lee tertawa dengan keras. Membuatku menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Gomen ... hanya saja ekspresimu saat itu benar-benar lucu "Lee mencoba menahan tawanya namun gagal.

"Gomennasaia ... Kamu tahu Naruto sering bercerita tentangmu. Oh bukan , Lebih tepatnya Aku yang selalu memintanya untuk memberitahukan tentang hal itu. "Lee akhirnya berhenti tertawa.

"Dia bercerita tentangku? Apa yang dia katakan tentang aku? "Aku bertanya ingin tahu.

"Banyak ... Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, jika kamu ingin tahu kamu harus bertanya padanya sendiri "Lee berkata, dan membuatku sedikit kecewa, namun Lee melanjutkan," Tapi Aku akan membantumu.. "Lee tersenyum kepadaku, entah apa yang dia maksud. Kemudian Lee mengambil telponnya dan menelpon seseorang

"Yah! Aku tahu kamu di universitas sekarang, segera datang ke kafe Ryu kalau tidak aku akan mengganggumu malam ini " Kemudia dia segera menutup telepon.

Aku sedikit terkejut, siapa yang dia telpon apa mungkin Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita hanya tinggal menunggunya untuk kesini, sehingga kamu bisa bertanya langsung pada orangnya"Lee memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan di pikiranku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum terima kasihku.

Untuk mengisi kekosongan menunggu Naruto kami berbicara tentang hal-hal acak tetapi masih berkisar Naruto.

*Hinata P.O.V end*

.

.

.

.

*Author P.O.V*

"Kenapa ancamannya harus selalu menggangguku. Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan sih... Aish,.. dia benar-benar merepotkan, Awas kamu Lee"Naruto menggerutu dalam hati, dengan langkah secepat mungkin dia berjalan menuju kafe Ryu.

Saetelah dia sampai di dalam kafe, dia melihat Lee dan Hinata.

Itu membuatnya syok, terkejut, dan dapat dipastikan bahwa hatinya berdetak kencang. Dia belum siap untuk menghadapi Hinata, karena dia masih bingung dengan perasaan yang dia punya untuk Hinata.

Meskipun demikian Naruto memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan kearah mereka berdua yang telah melihatnya sejak ia melangkah memasuki kafe.

"Astaga! Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama "Lee adalah orang pertama yang berbicara. Ia bangun dari kursinya dan menarik Naruto ke kursi di samping Hinata.

"Karena kamu sudah ada di sini, maka Aku bisa pergi sekarang, Senang bertemu dengan mu Hinata, dan untuk mu Naruto..."Lee membungkuk kepada Hinata. Kemudian mendekat kearah Naruto dan berbicara dalam bahasa Cina, sehingga Hinata tidak akan mengerti.

"Berjuang dan dapatkan kebahagiaanmu "Kata-kata Lee benar-benar masuk kedalam hai Naruto dan kata-kata itu entah bagaimana telah mendorong Naruto untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Hinata.

"Eh ... Aku bertemu Lee Nii-san di lorong kampus hari ini dan entah kenapa aku ingat bahwa dia teman mu dan dia ... "Hinata mulai menjelaskan bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Lee tapi Naruto tidak berniat untuk mengetahuinya, bahkan ia memotong kalimatnya.

"Hinata ada sesuatu yang Aku ingin memberitahukan kepadamu"Naruto menghadapi Hinata dan akhirnya mendapat keberanian untuk berbicara.

Jantung Hinata mulai berdetak lebih cepat, dia senang dan mengantisipasi pada apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto . Mudah-mudahan itu sesuatu seperti "I love you", "aku suka kamu" atau "Jadilah pacarku" Hinata berharap dalam hati.

Karena kafe sedikit bising Naruto membawa Hinata pergi ke tempat yang lebih tenang, tempat di mana tidak ada seorang pun kecuali mereka berdua, mereka berhenti di taman.

"Hinata, Aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menggambarkan apa yang Aku rasakan terhadap kamu, tapi aku merasa kehangat dan merasa menjadi orang yang lebih baik setiap kali aku bersamamu." Naruto akhirnya mengakui perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Jantung Hinata kembali berdebar lebih cepat, tidak ada kata-kata seperti "cinta" atau "pacar", tetapi itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasakan ada kupu-kupu didalam perutnya. Keduanya hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan Naruto sabar menunggu jawaban.

Tapi ketika Naruto tidak menerima jawaban apapun, dia merasa begitu kecewa "Gah! Kamu mungkin merasa Aku ini orang aneh dan tidak pantas untuk kamu percayai, karena memiliki perasaan tersebut. Kita hanya bertemu dan berbicara secara langsung bisa dihitung dengan ... "

Sebelum Naruto bisa menyelesaikan kalimat nya Hinata mengambil inisiatif memeluk naruto dengan erat. Membenamkan kepalanya kedada bidang milik naruto, membiarkan Naruto tahu melalui pelukannya bahwa Hinata tidak ingin Naruto pergi jauh darinya, Hinata ingin Naruto tahu bahwa dia juga mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati, bukan dengan nafsu atau apapun.

Pelukan tiba-tiba tersebut membuat naruto terkejut dan berhenti berbicara. Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata mengecup lemut pucuk kepala Hinata, menyalurkan kehangatan dari tubuhnya untuk mengatakan kepada Hinata bahwa Naruto akan selalu melindungi Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun" Hinata mengakui perasaannya dan masih memeluk erat Naruto.

"Hinata ..." Naruto memegang bahu Hinata, melepas pelukan dan menatap matanya mencoba berbicara.

"Please.. Jangan katakan apapun, Aku tahu Kamu tidak yakin dengan apa yang Kamu rasakan saat ini tapi Aku bisa menunggu dan ketika Kamu telah yakin Aku ingin mendengar 3 kata yang ingin kamu ucapkan kembali." Hinata tersenyum dengan senyum paling manis miliknya dan Naruto kembali memeluknya menyandarkan dagunya dekepala Hinata, merasakan kenyamanan memeluk Hinata.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Gomennasai , dari kemaren sweet moment mulu... khukhukhu

Maklum ya, lagi fall in love #Peace banget.

Buat my Imouto !t4 Ch!N+y4 and L3st4ri Arigatou,,, udah kasih semangat buat Aku...I Love you'r ...

Dan buat temen2 yg udah ngejer2 KA biar deadline... Arigatou...

Serta untuk reader's yang sudah memberi kripik daun salam... maksudnya kritik dan saran...

Apapun makanannya minumnya teh botol soto ... #Eh bukan maksudnya saran dan kritik apapun yang kalian berikan KA terima dengan senang hati,.. khukhukhukhu...


	8. Chapter 8

Khukhukhu,,, hai reader's...

Sebelum KA melanjutkan ficnya,,,

Ka ucapin Gomennasai,,, KA bener2 tulus minta maaf jika KA update ficnya terlalu lama,,,

sehingga buat temen-temen bosen untuk menunggu... sekali lagi Gomennasai...

Lets kita Lanjutkan bagi yang masih berminat membacanya!...

"Hidup dalam Air Mata"

Chapter 8

Author : KA Jung Liu

Disclaimer :

Manga dan semua carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Naruto dan Hinata mutlak milik Masashi Kisimoto kita hanya sebatas pengagum mereka. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata! Bagi Keluarga Naru_Hina Lover's

(UUD NHL 2013 Pasal 2 Ayat 1)

Pairing : Naruto & Hinata

Rate : M

(Untuk tidak kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar, Tidak ada adegan Limenya )

Genre :

Angst. Action, Romance, Tragedi, (Mungkin?)

Warning:  
Ide cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Di HDAM :

"Hinata ..." Naruto memegang bahu Hinata, melepas pelukan dan menatap matanya mencoba berbicara.

"Please.. Jangan katakan apapun, Aku tahu Kamu tidak yakin dengan apa yang Kamu rasakan saat ini tapi Aku bisa menunggu dan ketika Kamu telah yakin Aku ingin mendengar 3 kata yang ingin kamu ucapkan kembali." Hinata tersenyum dengan senyum paling manis miliknya dan Naruto kembali memeluknya menyandarkan dagunya dekepala Hinata, merasakan kenyamanan memeluk Hinata.

.

.

.

.

* Hinata P.O.V *

Sudah seminggu sejak Aku dan Naruto secara resmi bersama-sama. Bagi sebagian orang seminggu menjadi waktu yang cukup untuk membuat kita mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang pasangan kita, akan tetapi dalam situasi saat ini kami masih masuk kategori dalam masa " mulai mengenal satu sama lain".

Aku tahu suatu hubungan harus berjalan secara alami serta membutuhkan waktu yang cukup untuk membuat kita berdua merasa nyaman, tapi untuk hubungan kami ini ada sesuatu hal yang membuatku merasa ada yang salah dalam hubungan kami.

"Hina-Chan!" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hah?" Jawabku sedikit terkejut dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Halo gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, aku telah memanggilmu tiga kali dan kamu tidak menjawabku sekali pun."Ino mengeluh saat ia duduk nyaman di sampingku.

"sebenarnya apa sih yang kamu pikirkan, sehingga membuatmu mengabaikan panggilanku ?" Ino bertanya sedikit ingin tahu dengan nada khawatir.

Aku masih bingung memikirkan masalahku sendiri. Aku menatap Ino kemudian kembali ke Cappuccino hambarku dan hanya bisa mendesah.

"Hei, ada apa dengan ekspresi seperti itu? Seharusnya kamu bahagia karena sekarang kamu dan Naruto resmi sekarang, bukan justru terlihat seperti ini. Jangan katakan jika kalian bertengkar ! "Ino berkata mengkhawatirkan kondisi hubunganku.

"Kami baik-baik saja, tidak sedang bertengkar atau apapun, karena pada kenyataannya memang tidak ada hal yang terjadi antara kami berdua. Hanya saja ..."Aku ragu-ragu memilih kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan masalah yang tengah aku pikirkan..

"Apakah masalah Seks?" Ino bertanya dengan tampang Innocence nya.

"Tidak! Bukan masalah itu, sama sekali bukan itu" Aku segera menyangkal, dengan rona merah muncul dikedua pipiku. Dan refleks memukul lengan Ino.

Setelah itu Aku mencoba tenang kembali dan Ino hanya menungguku berbicara kembali sembari menggosok lengannya yang sempat ku pukul untuk meringankan rasa sakit.

"Aku merasa ... bahwa Naruto memasang penghalang antara kami setiap kali Aku mencoba untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh"Akhirnya Aku menemukan kata terbaik untuk menggambarkan apa yang tengah Aku rasakan.

"Oh, jika seperti itu, termasuk salah satu masalah besar." Ino menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita mengadakan double date? Mungkin itu dapan membantu Naruto untuk sedikit lebih terbuka. "Ino memberikan usul.

"Apakah Kamu sudah punya pacar?"Aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang baru tentang Ino.

"Sebenarnya belum, ya hanya ingin kamu tahu Aku ini cukup populer di kalangan laki-laki. Dan demi kamu, Aku bisa meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk menjadi teman kencanku." Ino berkata dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum pada kelucuan tersebut.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan bahwa double date akan dilaksanakan pada hari Minggu.

Aku segera menghubungi Naruto, dan syukurnya dia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

*Hinata P.O.V End*

.

.

.

.

*Author P.O.V*

Hari ini adalah sabtu malam minggu, hari dimana Narut biasa berada di Seiryu untuk mengawasi klub. dia berdir di balkon lantai dua untuk mengawasi sekitar, Semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah, dan tidak ada perkelahian. Sehingga di berniat kembali kekantornya. Ketika berbalik untuk kembali ke kantornya, dia berhenti saat sadar bahwa Sakura sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Sakura Nee-san? Apa yang membawamu kemari ?" Naruto sadar bahwa Ini hampir setahun sejak terakhir kali Sakura mengunjungi seiryu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum padanya dan menariknya menuju ke kantor untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Setelah sampai di kantor dan duduk di sofa nyaman Sakura segera menjelasakan prihal kedatangannya kemari.

"Obat-obatan dicuri oleh Maito Guy, kemudian dia meninggal dan sekarang obat-obatan tersebut hilang. Apakah menurutmu itu semua hanya kebetulan? " Sakura bertanya kemudian melanjutkan" Dan pada waktu itu Itachi sedang cuti. Aku tidak mempunyai bukti bahwa dia yang melakukan, tapi semua kejadian ini seperti sesuat yang telah direncanakan dengan baik. Kamu tahu kan, Itachi selalu ingin mengambil alih tempatku dan Aku tidak akan heran jika dia dalang dari semua ini. Hanya saja kita belum mendapatkan bukti yang kuat " Sakura mendesah kecewa.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang Nee-san ingin Aku lakukan?"Naruto bertanya pada Sakura.

"Aku ingin kamu dan Lee untuk tetap mengawasinya dan melaporkan kepadaku setiap temuan baru."Sakura berkata kepadanya, Naruto merespon dengan anggukan mengerti.

Setelah urusan bisnis selesai dibicarakan, sakura berniat mengganti topik yang lebih peripadi. "Aku dengar dari Lee, kamu sudah memiliki pacar apakah itu benar dan siapa gadis itu?" Sakura bertanya ingin tahu seperti apa gadis yang telah merebut hati Naruto.

"Dasar mulut besar." Naruto mengutuk dalam hati mengacu pada Lee.

"Namanya Hinata kami baru saja mulai berkencan selama seminggu."Naruto berkata terus terang.

Naruto menceritakan, seluruh kejadian yang membuatnya mengenal Hinata hingga mereka resmi dua orang yang dapat Naruto pecayai tentang isi hatinya yaitu Lee dan Sakura, baginya mereka adalah dua orang yang paling dekat seperti keluarga.

Naruto tidak ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata, sebenarnya dia ingin memberitahu Sakura tentang hal itu lebih dulu bukan Lee karena Lee hanya bertanya tentang topik seks, itu membuatnya jengkel.

Sakura bisa melihat bagaimana anusiasnya Naruto setiap kali menyebutkan prihal Hinata. tidak sulit untuk mengetahui seberapa besar Naruto mencintai gadis ini. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sakura cukup penasaran, seperti apa gadis yang mencuri hati Naruto. Menurut dari deskripsi yang Naruto ceritakan dia bisa membayangkan bahwa gadis itu cantik.

"Jangan katakan bahwa Nee-sanmu ini tidak memperingatkanmu. berhati-hatilah, kau tahu kan?" Sebanyak Sakura tidak ingin membuat kebahagian Naruto berkurang, tetap saja kata-kata aitu adalah sebuah kebenaran, anggota keluarga atau orang-orang yang mereka cintai akan selalu dapat terlibat kedalam urusan Kelompok mereka dan pada akhirnya yang terparah akan menimbulkan kematian.

"Aku tahu tentang hal itu dan aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padanya." Jawab Naruto dengan pandangan meyakinkan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Naruto berjanji kepada Hinata untuk bersedia pergi double date dengan Ino. Kalian tahu bahwa dia seharusnya mengurus Seiryu, karena dia begitu menyayangi Hinata jadi tidak mungkin dia menolaknya, lagi pula masih ada Lee yang akan mengurus Seiryu selama dia pergi dengan Hinata. Dan hal tersebut tentu membuat Hinata bahagia.

Hinata mulai bersiap-siap pukul 8 tepat, dan ternyata seorang gadis itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sekedar berdandan. Butuh sekitar 2 jam lebih untuk menyelesaikan berias.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 10 tepan, Naruto sudah sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuga. Dia menunggu sekitar 5 menit, dan akhirnya orang yang ditunggunya keluar juga. Dia menyunggingkan senyum termanisnyaa hanya dengan melihat kekasihnya berlari kecil menuju mobilnya.

" Maaf untuk membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama"Hinata memasuki mobilnya sedikit terengah-engah akibat lari kecil, Dia segera membungkuk dan memberikan kecupan cepat di pipi Naruto sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Tenang saja kali ini hanya 5 menit, itu bukan waktu yang lama."Naruto mencoba menggodanya saat dia ingat bahwa terakhir kali mereka pergi keluar, Naruto harus menunggu satu jam sampai Hinata muncul.

Hinata cemberut setelah mendengar 'pujian' darinya, dan Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi lucu kekasihnya itu. Hinata memberiku kecupan manis dipipiny sekali lagi sebagai permintaan maaf. Karena hal tersebut sebuah senyum terukir diwajah Naruto.

Karena merasa sudah siap Naruto mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil dan berangkat ke tempat tujuan, tempat untuk acara Double date kami kali ini adalah taman hiburan Konoha Land, Tempat tersebut yang memutuskan adalah Ino, meskipun kedengarannya biasa saja dan mungkin kuno, tetapi itu juga merupakan tempat terbaik di mana pasangan dapat bersenang-senang bersama-sama.

Ketika mereka mencapai gerbang Konoha Land dari jarak jauh Hinata dapat melihat Ino dan pasangannya sedang menunggu mereka. Hinata segera menarik Naruto berjalan lebih cepat menuju Ino dan pasangannya.

"Hina-Chan mengapa kamu selalu terlambat!"Ino berkata dengan wajah marah ketika ia melihat Hinata, tapi tentu saja tidak akan berlangsung lama dan ia mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah sekitar 10 detik.

Kedua gadis itu terlalu senang untuk bertemu lagi bahwa dan Hinata sadar pada perubahan-perubahan kecil di wajah Naruto. "Hina-Chan?" Neruto mengangkat alisnya bingung setelah mendengar nama teman masa kecilnya.

"Ino, bukankah sudah ku bilang berhenti memanggil ku dengan nama itu" Hinata memberikan death gazenya kemudian berbalik untuk menghadapi Naruto.

Bukan Hinata sengaja menyembunyikan informasi tersebut dari Naruto, hanya saja belum sempat meceritakannya "Maaf aku tidak memberitahukan mu tentang hal itu sebelumnya, itu nama asliku."Hinata berkata kepada Naruto dengan nada benar-benar tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa Aku mengerti"Naruto menanggapi dengan memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk meyakinkan jika itu baik-baik saja.

Namun dalam pikiran Naruto dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah Hina-Chan ini adalah Hina-Chan yang dia kenal, tetapi segera dia membuang pemikiran tersebut,"Nama yang sama bukan berarti orang yang sama" dia mengambil sebuah kesimpulan. Kemudian kembali fokus kepada Hinata dan sahabatnya.

"Omona! Aku sekarang tahu mengapa Hina-Chan sangat tertarik padamu setelah bertemu denganmu. Kamu memang sangat tampan "Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Naruto dan berbicara apa pun yang ada dalam pikirannya. Hinata merasa sangat malu tetapi Naruto pikir itu sangat lucu.

"Hei, Ijinkan aku memperkenalkan teman kencanku disini di sini, namanya adalah Sai. Dia kuliah di universitas yang sama dimana kita belajar, dia mengambil jurusan kedokteran. "Ino memulai memperkenalkan pasangannya.

Keempat orang tersebut mulai saling mengenal satu sama lain dan segera memulai hari mereka bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

*Hinata P.O.V*

Kami begitu menikmati acara yang diusulkan Ino ini, Naruto benar-benar seorang pria disini dia begitu merawatku : membawa tasku, membayar untuk biaya masuk semua wahana, memelukku erat-erat ketika kami memasuki rumah hantu dan memegang tanganku erat ketika kami sedang berjalan bersama.

Dia adalah segala sesuatu yang benar-benar Aku inginkan dalam suatu hubungan dan Aku merasa penghalang diantara kita sedikit menghilang. Naruto terlihat begitu bahagia, tentu saja Aku lebih bahagia, Aki menikmati setiap moment bersamanya hingga kami merasa lelah.

Akhirnya Sai dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi membeli makanan ringan untuk kita sedangkan Aku dan Io duduk di sebuah bangku untuk mengistirahatkan kaki kami yang hampir mati rasa.

"Hari ini begitu menyenangkan."Aku mulai berbicara kepada Ino sementara mataku masih terpaku pada Naruto yang tengah menjauh.

"Hina-Chan, apakah Naruto tahu tentang masa lalumu?" Ino bertanya kepada ku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan menggeleng. Ini benar-benar tidak pernah datang ke pikiranku tentang hal tersebut.

Itu juga membuatku berpikir apakah Aku perlu memberitahu Naruto. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto jika dia tahu bahwa Maki, seseorang dari masa laluku memiliki tempat yang lebih istimewa di dalam hatiku.

.

.

.

.

Pertanyaan besar yang muncul setelah double date dan hal tersebut benar-benar menggangguku. Setiap kali Aku berpikir tentang Naruto maka sebuah pertanyaan besar akan muncul "Apakah aku harus memberitahukan masa laluku kepada Naruto?".

Aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa diajak bicara, Ino bukanlah pilihan yang baik karena dia akan pertanyaan baru kepada diriku sendiri dan tidak mungkin jika aku meminta bantuan Karin Nee-san, dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Akhirnya aku menemukan masih ada satu orang yang bisa menjadi teman bicaraku. Sejak dulu ketika Aku merasa terganggu oleh sesuatu pemikiran yang mendalam Aku sering becerita dengan Tsunade-sama.

Setelah semua kelasku berakhir, Aku segera menuju ke desa tempat tinggal Tsunade-Sama. Sebenarnya desa tersebut cukup jauh, dibutuhkan waktu 2 jam untuk sampai ke sana. tetapi Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pertanyaan ini terus-terusan menghantuiku tanpa ada jawaban yang pasti.

Aku memutuskan untuk menelpon taksi segera menuju ke tujuan dan ketika Aku tiba di pintu masuk bukit langit mulai senja. Aku berjalan ke atas bukit sendirian memasuki pintu masuk utama desa.

Langit mulai menjadi gelap dan tidak ada siapa pun di luar. Aku akhirnya menemukan jalan menuju rumah Tsunade-sama. Aku mengetuk pintu sekali, pintu terbuka lebar memperlihatkan orang yang begitu aku butuhkan saat ini untuk menyelamatkanku dari frustrasi.

"Hina-Chan? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini malam-malam begini ? "Sebuah ekspresi bingung ditunjukkan Tsunade-Sama, kemudian ia dengan cepat menarikku masuk ke dalam.

Kami duduk di ruang tamu dan Tsunade-Sama menuangkan secangkir teh panas untukku. Tubuhku mulai gemetar karena angin diluar bertiup cukup kencang, dan teh panas menghangatku sedikit dan Aku merasa gemetar mulai menghilang.

"Aku minta maaf untuk mengganggu Baa-san malam-malam begini, tetapi Aku tidak tahu siapa yang dapat memberikan saran kecuali Baa-san tentang pikiran yang akhir-akhir ini menggangguku".Aku berkata jujur padanya.

Tsunade-Sama yang duduk di sebelahku memberi respon dengan menepuk bahuku ringan, mengisyaratkan untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin aku tanyakan. Aku menarik napas panjang dan hembuskannya sebelum aku mulai berbicara.

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria bernama Naruto. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama atau bukan, tapi perasaan yang ku miliki untuknya sangat kuat sejak pertemuan pertama kami.

Aku selalu berpikir tentang dirinya dan tidak lama kemudian kami resmi bersama-sama. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik sampai Aku merasa seperti dia meletakan sebuah penghalang di antara kami. Sebenarnya penghalang tersebut sudah mulai runtuh beberapa hari yang lalu tapi hari itu juga masalah baru tercipta.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus menceritakan masa laluku atau tidak kepadanya. Aku hanya takut bahwa dia tahu identitas sejatiku, dan Aku juga takut dia sakit hati setelah mengetahui bahwa ada orang lain yang lebih penting daripada dia. Sehingga memungkinkannya untuk memasang penghalang antara kita lagi. Atau bahkan mungkin dia ingin putus denganku " Pemikiran tersebut benar-benar menyakitkan untukku dan air mata mulai mengalir di wajahku.

"Apa yang harus Aku lakukan?" Aku benar-benar tidak berdaya.

"Hina-Chan apakah kamu pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin dia merasa hala sama juga seperti apa yang engkau rasakan?"Pertanyaan Tsunade-sama ini membuatku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jika kamu mengatakan bahwa Naruto memasang penghalang antara kalian berdua. Apakah kamu pernah berpikir bahwa kamu juga menempatkan penghalang antara kamu dan masa lalumu?" Pertanyaan Tsunade-Sama kali ini membuatku tertegun.

Mungkin memang benar ketika Naruto menghindari untuk mengungkapkan dirinya lebih banyak pada saat yang sama Aku juga menghindari pertanyaan tentang masa kecilku.

"Jika kamu ingin menghilangkan penghalang antara kalian berdua, kamu harus menjadi yang pertama untuk menghilangkan penghalang dirimu sendiri." Tsunade-sama berkata.

"Aku punya kamar kosong di sini, Kamu bisa tidur di sini untuk malam ini dan berfikir untuk jawaban tentang masalahmu. Lagi pula terlalu berbahaya jika seorang gadis berkliaran dimalam hari"Tsunade-sama mengantarku menuju kamar yang dimaksud, dan membiarkanku sendiri untuk memikirkan jawaban yang aku cari.

*Hinata P.O.V End*

.

.

.

.

*Naruto P.O.V*

Setelah double date hari itu, nama asli dari Hinata benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku, mungkinkah bahwa Hinata adalah Hina-Chan ? menurut ingatanku Hina-Chan juga perg ke Paris setelah 2 tahun diadopsi dan dari perhitungan usia, usia Hinata sama dengan Hina-Chan sekarang.

Tetapi bisa saja usia dan nama hanya sebuah kebetulan, yang membuatku berharap dan berpikir bahwa dia itu Hina-chan adalah perasaan yang kuat, yang Aku rasakan ketika pertama kali bertemu Hinata di seiryu.

Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menemukan Hina-Chan, Akhirnya Aku memutuskan untuk melakukan cek tentang kebenaran latar belakang Hinata. Menggunakan kekuasaanku sebagai anggota Kitsune , Aku memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk meneliti latar belakang Hinata, dari rumah sakit ia dilahirkan ke SMA dimana dia lulus dan bahkan latar belakang keluarga dan kerabatnya.

Setelah beberapa hari Aku menerima berkas laporan hasil penelusuran. Aku sedikit cemas pada apa yang akan Aku ketahui tentang pacarku. Aku membaca berkas tersebut lagi dan lagi untuk mengkonfirmasi jika Aku membacanya dengan benar.

Karena segala sesuatu dalam berkas laporan tersebut cocok mengenai informasi yang Aku tahu tentang Hina-Chan, seperti tahun ia dilahirkan, hari ia masuk panti asuhan dan hari dia pergi. Bahkan ada foto keluarga Hyuga, Aku jelas masih sangat ingat dengan dua wajah yang mengadopsi Hina-Chan.

Kebahagiaan meluap membuat ku meneteskan air mata saat Aku sadar bahwa akhirnya Aku menemukan orang yang benar-benar aku rindukan. Tapi Aku terkejut dengan sebuah nama " Hyuga Neji" , petugas yang sering menangkapku dan mengurus kasusu Kitsune adalah sepupu Hinata. Dia mungkin akan menjadi masalah bagi hubunganku dengan Hinata.

*Naruto P.O.V End*

.

.

.

.

*Author P.O.V *

Hinata terbangun di pagi hari karena mendengar suara ayam jantan telah berkokok. Dia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul 7 di pagi hari. Dia menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum meletakkan kakinya di tanah.

Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya, pada refleksi dari cermin dia melihat kedua matanya merah dan bengkak, hal tersebut karena Dia menangis tadi malam dan kurang tidur. Dia tidak bisa tidur karena ia bingung, haruskah ia mengatakan kebenaran kepada Naruto atau tidak, sampai akhirnya dia membulatkan tekad bahwa dia harus jujur kepada Naruto.

Hal pertama yang dia lakukan setelah ia mencuci mukanya adalah menelpon Naruto. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi nomor Naruto. Telepon terus berdering namun tidak ada yang menjawab ketika dia hendak menutup teleponnya, ternyata sudah tersambung.

Yang Hinata dengar pertama kali adalah menguap dan suara Naruto yang masih mengantuk "Moshi-moshi?"

"Maaf jika aku membangunkanmu? Aku akan menelepon nanti saja. "Hinata berkata, merasa menyesal karena membangunkan tidur nyenyak kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, memang sudah seharusnya Aku bangun" Naruto berkata dan menguap lagi.

"Umm ... Apakah kamu punya waktu hari ini ?, Aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengatakan sesuatu "Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Pagi ini Aku punya kelas ... Bagaimana jika nanti malam? Atau itu sangat penting sehingga kamu harus bertemu denganku sekarang? "Naruto bertanya kembali.

"Tidak terlalu penting .. jadi nanti malam juga tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menumuimu "setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Hinata mengakhiri panggilan.

Masih ada beberapa jam sampai mereka bertemu dan jantung Hinata sudah berdebar-debar, dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Naruto dan menceritakan semuanya.

Ponsel Hinata berdering menunjukan ID pemanggil dalah Ino sahabatnya, dia segera menekan tombol "Answer"

"Hina-Chan! Aku sangat senang! Apakah kamu memiliki kelas hari ini, apakah kamu ingin pergi belanja denganku ? Aku harus memberitahumu tentang sesuatu, sesuatu yang benar-benar sangat penting "Ino berteriaka bahagia melalui telepon!.

"Ino bisakah kamu pelankan sedikit suaramu. Kamu benar-benara merusak gendang telingaku. " Hinata berkata menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Ups maaf Hina-chan! Aku hanya terlalu senang. "Ino mulai cekikikan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

*Naruto P.O.V*

Kini Aku benar-benar tejaga setelah terbangun karena telpon dari Hinata, Aku mempersiapkan diri untuk kekampus. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya karena Aku juga ingin memberitahu dia bahwa aku adalah Maki.

Setelah menyadari bahwa itu Hina-chan Aku merindukannya dan ingin selalu melihatnya. Dan malam ini akan menjadi malam reuni untuk kami berdua. Tanpa kusadari kusunggingkan senyum saat Aku sedang berganti baju.

Aku menghadiri kelasku seperti biasa. Sementara Aku sibuk dengan kuliah, Aku meminta Lee untuk mengawasi Itachi seperti apa yang Sakura perintahkan.

Kami telah mengikuti Itachi selama berhari-hari, tapi tidak ada yang istimewa atau mencurigakan yang kami temukan. Itachi melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa, mengunjungi pacarnya, tinggal di kantornya dan menghubungi pengedar narkoba. Benar-benar tidak ada yang luar biasa.

Setengah hari telah berlalu, dan sekarang aku memiliki waktuku untuk menghubungi Lee menanyakan apakah ada hal yang penting tentang Itach. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan menekan nomor Lee.

"Apakah ada sesuatu hal penting mengenai Itachi selama pengamatanmu?" Aku segera memberikan pertanyaan kepada Lee.

"Tidak ada... tapi tunggu dulu mungkin sekarang ada. " Lee menjawab.

Aku mengangkat alis bingung "Apa maksudmu?"

"Itachi dan gengnya baru saja memasuki restoran 'Kyubi'. Aku punya perasaan buruk akan terjadi tentang hal ini "Lee melaporkan temuannya.

Setelah mendengarnya Aku juga memiliki perasaan buruk akan terjadi . Semua orang tahu bahwa 'Kyubi' adalah restoran yang dimiliki oleh Akatsuki dan Yahiko boss dari Akatsuki akan sering berada di sana.

Sekarang Aku benar-benar berfikir bahwa Itachi bersekongkol dengan Akatsuki, dahkan bisa jadi lebih buruk dari pada itu.

"Baiklah, tetap awasi dia Aku akan menemuimu disana."Aku memerintahkan kepadanya.

*Naruto P.O.V End*

.

.

.

.

*Hinata P.O.V *

"Hina-Chan kamu terlambat lagi!" Ino cemberut saat dia menyapaku yang baru datang.

"Gomennasai... " Aku membungkuk .

Karena Ino adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa marah jika marah sehingga dalam hitungan detik dia memaafkanku.

"Jadi, Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang dan ingin memberitahu kepadaku ?" Itu adalah hal pertama yang Aku tanyakan.

"Oh yeah, Aku lupa ... Aku akan menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang diber kesempatan untuk memiliki pelatihan kerja yang nyata di rumah sakit "Ino melomppat-lompat bahagia dengan memegang tanganku. "Aku tidak sabar ingin segera memakai seragam perawatku untuk bekerja." Ino melanjutkan dan terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Selamat ya Ino!"Aku ikut senang untuk sahabatku, Aku tahu itu adalah mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang perawat dan membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan bantuan.

"Jadi kamu memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Naruto?" Ino bertanya merubah topik dengan nada khawatir.

Aku tidak berkata hanya mengangguk kepalaku mengiyakannya. Kami masih berjalan-berjalan tanpa tujuan. Hingga Ino membuat kami berhenti karena dia melihat seseorang yang Kami kenal.

"Hina-Chan, bukankah yang disana itu Naruto?"Ino berkata kepadaku.

Membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah yang ditunjuk Ino, Ino benar itu adalah sosok orang yang Aku cintai bagaimana mungkin Aku tidak mengenalinya?.

"Kenapa dia ada di sana?" Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Bukankah seharusnya dia berada di kampus saat ini tapi kenapa dia berbohong? Sebuah pertanyaan memenuhi kepalaku. tanpa pikir panjang Aku segera meraih pergelangan tangan Ino dan diam-diam mengikuti Naruto.

Kami mengikuti hingga dekat dengannya, Kami berhenti saat melihat Naruto memasuki restoran. Ketika aku hendak melangkah untuk terus mengikuti Naruto, Ino menyambar pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku kembali.

"Kenapa kamu menarikku?"Aku sontak bertanya kepada Ino.

"Hina-Chan, Kamu belum lama berada di Jepang, Apakah kamu tidak tahu bahwa restoran ini adalah restorang yang sering dikunjungi gangster" Ino memperingatkanku.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa Naruto berbohong kepadaku." Aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggama Ino dan melanjutkan mengikuti Naruto ke restoran.

*Hinata P.O.V End*

.

.

.

.

*Author P.O.V*

Benar-benar terlambat bagi Ino untuk menarik kembali Hinata karena Hinata sudah meninggalkan zona aman menurut Ino. Ino benar-benar khawatir, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dia gelisah, dan ragu apakah ia harus mengikutinya atau hanya tinggal di luar. Ino terus bergerak maju-mundur, jari-jarinya bergerak gelisah. Dia ingin mengikuti Hinata tapi karena semua berita tentang Restoran Kyubi yang pernah dia baca membuatnya menjadi Takut.

"Maafkan aku Hina-Chan." Akhirnya dia membuat pilihannya dan mulai berdoa kepada Kami-sama berharap bahwa temannya akan kembali dengan selamat.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Semoga tidak mengecewakan para Reader's sekalian...  
KA usahakan untuk Update cepat... jadi Mohon dukungannya...

Dan KA gk lupa Untuk mengucapkan :

- Arigatou Gozaimasu Untuk Reader's yang masih setia untuk membaca fic buatan KA, dan memberikan Reviewnya ... kadar banyaknya Rivew dapat meningkatkan kecepatan Update seorang penulis... khukhukhu #Ngarep

- Arigatou untuk my lovely Imouto yang sudah memberi dukungannya, serta teman2 yang selalu memberikan inspirasi2 baru bagi KA...

KA selalu membutuhkan Kalian...

Jika banyak kekurangan pada fic ini, KA minta saran atau kritik dari temen2 sekalian...

Salam Perdamaian

KA Jung Liu

Love You All


	9. Chapter 9

**KA berharap masih ada yang mau baca...**

Makasih sebelumnya untuk yang udah baca and review...

KA mau lanjutin 1 chapter untuk 10 review...

biar KA tau temen2 yang baca tertarik gk sih sma fic ini...

Lets silahkan baca!

"**Hidup dalam Air Mata"****  
**

Chapter 9

**Author :** KA Jung Liu

**Disclaimer :**

Manga dan semua carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Naruto dan Hinata mutlak milik Masashi Kisimoto kita hanya sebatas pengagum mereka. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata! Bagi Keluarga Naru_Hina Lover's

(UUD NHL 2013 Pasal 2 Ayat 1)

**Pairing :** Naruto & Hinata

**Rate :** M

(Untuk tidak kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar, Tidak ada adegan Limenya )

**Genre :**

Angst. Action, Romance, Tragedi, (Mungkin?)

**Warning:**  
Ide cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, hati-hati karena P.O.V berubah-ubah dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Di HDAM :

Benar-benar terlambat bagi Ino untuk menarik kembali Hinata karena Hinata sudah meninggalkan zona aman menurut Ino. Ino benar-benar khawatir, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dia gelisah, dan ragu apakah ia harus mengikutinya atau hanya tinggal di luar. Ino terus bergerak maju-mundur, jari-jarinya bergerak gelisah. Dia ingin mengikuti Hinata tapi karena semua berita tentang Restoran Kyubi yang pernah dia baca membuatnya menjadi Takut.

"Maafkan aku Hina-Chan." Akhirnya dia membuat pilihannya dan mulai berdoa kepada Kami-sama berharap bahwa temannya akan kembali dengan selamat.

.

.

.

.

***Hinata P.O.V***

Aku mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi, menaiki tangga dan masuk ke restoran. Suasana restoran tersebut begitu menegangkan, di sepanjang jalan aku melihat orang-orang bertubuh besar memiliki tato aneh menatapku. Hal tersebut benar-benar membuatku berkeringat dingin tetapi Aku tetap melanjutkan untuk mencari Naruto.

Tidak lama aku berjalan, Aku merasa sebuah tangan menyentuh pantatku, Aku berteriak terkejut dan marah, Ketika Aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang itu, Aku menemukan sesorang yang terlihat masih muda sekitar 20 tahunan, memiliki rambut merah pendek dan mengenakan baju tanpa lengan yang mengungkapkan tato Dewa Kurama di kedua lengannya, 'Sepertinya seorang gengster' Aku berbicara pada diriku.

"Hei sayang bagaimana jika bergabung dengan kami?"Pria berambut merah yang aku tebak adalah salah satu dari gengster tadi meletakan lengannya di bahuku dan menunjuk ke arah dimana teman-temannya sedang duduk melingkar disebuah meja. Memberikan senyum paling menjijikan yang pernah Aku lihat. Aku mengabaikannya dan mencoba berjuang bebas dari genggaman gengster tersebut.

Aku berhasil lepas, dan kembali melihat sekeliling Restoran mencari dimana sosok Naruto, tapi gengster tersebut segera mengambil pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku kembali. Karena teman-temannya menertawakannya.

"Dasar Pelacur!" Pria tersebut berkata kasar kepadaku, dia menaikkan sebelah tangannya bersiap-siap untuk menamparku, gadis yang baru saja menolaknya.

Aku terus berjuang untuk bebas dari genggaman, namun tidak bisa karena Aku semakin kehabisan tenaga. Akhirnya Aku menutup mata ku pasrah bersiap-siap untuk menahan rasa sakit, tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Ketika Aku membuka mataku, Aku melihat seseorang yang telah ku cari berdiri meraih tangan gangster itu.

"Naruto-kun!"Aku menatapnya terkejut namun menenangkanku.

"Hei, Bajingan jangan ikut campur urusan orang!"Gengster tersebut berkata kepada Naruto.

Naruto memutar tangannya menekan dengan kuat tangan gangster itu. Gangster tersebut meringis kesakitan kemudian ia perlahan-lahan melepaskan pergelanganku . Naruto menendang gangster tersebut tepat di perutnya dan memberikan pukulan dengan sikunya di punggung sang gengster.

Membuat gangster itu jatuh ke lantai dan terlihat kesakitan, meringkuk dengan tangan memegangi perutnya. Kelompok yang menjadi teman gangster tersebut berdiri dan bersiap untuk bertarung melawan Naruto. Aku hanya bisa terpaku dan tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Na ... Naruto?! Bukankan itu Naruto dari Seiryu angota Kitsune"Salah satu teman gangster tersebut berkata dengan suara gemetar. Aku mengernyitkan alis kenapa seolah mereka takut kepada Naruto.

Para gangster yang semula berdiri seketika menghentikan tindakan mereka dan semua menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Naruto melirik mereka dengan tatapan dingin satu per satu dan melihat kearah tato yang dicetak pada lengan mereka. Itu adalah Naruto yang benar-benar berbeda dengan Naruto yang aku kenal. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah melihat sisi lain dari Naruto seperti ini dan tanpa sadar hal tersebut membuatku merasa sedikit takut. Aku masih tetap membeku dan hanya mampu menyaksikan Naruto bertindak membelaku.

Naruto menginjak tangan gangster tersebut, tangan yang telah menyentuhku. Gangster yan masih terbaring di lantai tersebut menjerit kesakitan.

"Pergi! Jangan sampai Aku melihat kalian lagi "Naruto berbicara dengan nada dingin. Itu benar-benar mengejutkanku, Aku tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa dia bisa sedingin itu.

Akhirnya mereka semua pergi. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan bahkan Aku lupa mengapa Aku ada di sini. Naruto berbalik menghadap ke arahku, sekarang aku melihat dia sudah tenang, tatapannya pun tidak setajam dan sedingin tadi. Namun tetap saja Aku masih belum bisa tenang.

"Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?Apaka Kamu terluka? " Naruto bertanya kepadaku dengan nada khawatir dan tatapan lembutnya.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan menggelengkan kepalaku saat Aku benar-benar menatap mata Naruto. Ada banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku, pertama mengapa dia di sini di tempat di mana gangster selalu berkumpul?, lalu mengapa para gangster tadi takut ketika mereka mendengar namanya? Siapa sebenarnya dia? Apakah dia seorang gangster?.

Aku ingin bertanya kepadanya tentang semua pertanyaan tersebut, tapi bahkan sebelum Aku bisa membuka mulutku, suara gemerincing besar terdengar di sisi lain dari restoran.

***Hinata P.O.V End***

.

.

.

.

***Naruto P.O.V***

Setelah mendapat kepastian dari Hinata bahwa dia baik-baik saja, Aku ingin segera mengajaknya untuk pergi dari sini. Akan tetapi, belum sempat aku bergerak suara gemerincing besar terdengar di sisi lain dari restoran.

Dan dalam hitungan detik seluruh restoran menjadi kacau. Meja dan kursi di porak porandakan, semua barang-barang dilemparkan kesembarang tempat, aku menyadari bahwa itu adalah anggota kelompok Akatsuki sedang bertarung dengan Kitsune, dan jarak pertempuran lumayan dekat dari tempat kami berdiri.

Hinata bereaksi takut sehingga dia bersembunyi di balik tubuhku. Aku memeluknya dengan erat Aku akan melakukan apapun yang Aku bisa untuk melindungi orang yang Aku cintai.

Jarak antara tempat kami berdiri dari pintu keluar dan dengan situasi pertarungan sekarang cukup dekat, jika kami berjalan kearah tersebut maka akan beresiko bagi Hinata untuk terluka, sehingga Aku putuskan untuk menarik Hinata menuju sudut ruangan menunggu kesempatan paling aman untuk berlari ke salah satu pintu keluar.

Bersyukur bahwa kedua kelompok yang sedang bertempur terlalu sibuk terhadap satu sama lain sehingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Aku dan Hinata masih berada disini. Kami menunggu dan menunggu, Aku memeluknya erat dia hanya membalas pelukanku dengan erat tanpa berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Akhirnya suara sirene terdengar dan satu per satu gengster yang tengah bertarung berhenti dari tindakan mereka untuk melarikan diri keluar dari adegan pertempuran. Polisi sudah berada didalam restoran. Beberapa gangster yang terlalu lambat tertangkap oleh polisi.

Aku melihat Lee muncul dari sisi lain dari restoran dia berusaha melarikan diri dari Polisi.

"Naruto ayo pergi dari sini, polisi sudah datang!" Dia berteriak kepadaku. Membuatku tersadar bahwa Aku juga harus segera melarikan diri.

Aku melepas pelukanku untuk Hinata, Hinata memandangku heran. Aku memeriksanya sekilas untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak terluka. Aku benar-benar ragu, melihat ke arah Hinata kemudian kembali melihat ke arah Lee kemudian kembali lagi ke Hinata, Ini adalah pilihan yang sulit.

"Apakah kamu bisa berlari?" Tanya ku.

Hinata mengangguk tetapi ketika kami mulai bergerak Hinata meringis kesakitan. Dia jatuh di lantai, tangannya meraih ke atas mata kakinya. Aku segera mengangkat tangan Hinata menjauh dari pergelangan kakinya, terlihat memar hijau keunguan.

Aku mulai panik ketika Aku melihat setetes air mata jatuh di wajah cantik Hinata. Hinata pasti terluka saat kekacauan tadi tanpa Aku sadari.

'Jika benar Naruto adalah gengster, Aku pikir dia harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum polisi menangkapnya'(Iner Hinata)

"Naruto-kun pergilah tanpa aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, polisi telah datang "Hinata mencoba mendorongku menjauh dari dirinya.

Itu benar-benar menjadi pilihan yang sulit bagiku, tapi pilihan ini harus segera diputuskan dengan cepat. Akhirnya Aku justru memeluk erat Hinata dan berbisik "Kali ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Aku berkata meyakinkan Hinata, Hinata membenamkan kepalanya kedalam pelukanku dan sedikit terisak.

Aku menghadap kembali ke Lee dan berteriak "Pergilah tanpa Aku!"

"Tapi ... Naruto ... "Lee mencoba menyanggah.

"Cepat pergilah!" Teriakku sekali lagi dan Aku melihat Lee ragu-ragu pergi meninggalkan restoran melalui pintu keluar lain untuk menghindari polisi.

Beberapa detik kemudian sekelompok polisi datang memegang senjata mereka dan berdiri disekitar kami berdua orang yang tersisa di restoran tersebut.

"Hinata?!" Sebuah suara akrab terdengar untukku, Namun Hinata yang justru melihat kearah sumber suara.

"Nii-san!"Hinata berkata, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku tahu bahwa itu berarti Neji.

Neji terkejut ketika ia sadar bahwa yang tengah mendekap Hinata adalah Aku, dia menatapku dengan tajam. Dia dengan lembut mengangkat Hinata menjauh dariku menuju ke perawat yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku berdiri, Aku dan Hinata masih saling menatap sampai Neji memblokir pandanganku ke Hinata.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Aku Inspektur Hyuga Neji, dan menyatakan kamu ditahan. Silakan ikuti kami ke kantor polisi. "Neji berkata kepadaku sembari memasang borgol di kedua pergelanan tanganku.

Aku tahu ini akan terjadi saat Aku memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersama Hinata. Sebanyak apapun Aku berharap bahwa Hinata tidak melihat penangkapan ini, tapi Aku sadar bahwa Aku adalah gangster dan hal ini tidak bisa dihindari.

*Naruto P.O.V End*

.

.

.

.

*** Author P.O.V***

Hinata ditarik keluar restoran oleh perawat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Hal terakhir yang Hinata ingat adalah adegan dimana Neji memborgol tangan Naruto kemudian semua pandanganya menjadi kabur.

Sebuah adegan kilas balik muncul didalam pikirannya. Adegan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di , Seiryu, saat insiden kecil yang membuat mereka terikat janji, hingga mereka resmi berkencan.

Sekarang semuanya masuk akal untuk Hinata. Dia telah mendengar Karin mengatakan bahwa Seiryu tempat terakhir yang mereka kunjugi dimiliki oleh Kitsune, salah satu gengster terbesar di Jepang.

Dan setiap kali dia bertanya Naruto, kenapa Naruto sering keluar pada malam hari, Naruto akan mengatakan dia memiliki pekerjaan, tetapi ketika ditanya di mana dia bekerja Naruto tidak pernah bisa menjawab Hinata dengan benar.

Saat-saat ketika Hinata menelpon Naruto, Hinata selalu bisa mendengar musik keras dapat terdengar seperti Naruto sedang berada diklub saat itu. Setelah semua potongan memori kilas baik tersusun dengan rapi itu membuat segala sesuatu jelas bahwa Naruto adalah anggota dari Kitsune dan mungkin bekerja di Seiryu.

.

.

.

.

***Ino P.O.V***

Aku datang ke ruangan dimana Hinata dirawat, Aku melihat dia berbaring diranjang rumah sakit dengan posisi duduk. Sepertinya Hinata masih memikirkan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi di Kyubi, dia bahkan tidak menyadari kedatanganku.

Aku mencoba menyadarkan lamunannya "Hina-Chan? Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? "Tanya ku dengan nada khawatir.

Hinata akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku, tapi dia tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun, hal tersebut justru semakin membuat ku lebih khawatir.

"Hina-Chan tolong katakan sesuatu."Aku berata dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino,"Hanya itu yang mampu dia katakan, namun setidaknya cukup mengurangi rasa khawatirku. Kemudian Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, sehingga kami berdua hanya diam.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam suasana diam, akhirnya Hinata memecah keheningan di antara kami dengan berkata.

"Ino apa yang harus Aku lakukan? Aku takut. "Dia berkata dengan nada sedih dan badannya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Apa kamu takut bahwa Naruto adalah seorang gengster?" Aku bertanya kembali.

"Bukan karena dia seorang gengster yang membuatku takut,"Dia menjawab masih dengan nada sedih.

"Lalu apa yang engkau takutkan?" Aku bertanya mencoba menemukan alasan yang pasti atas ketakutannya.

"Yang Aku takutkan adalah hal yang akan terjadi, Bisa jadi lebih banyak adegan berbahaya datang dan akan membahayakan Aku maupun Naruto, Akankah Aku bisa mengatasinya. Terlebih Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk dapat menimpah Naruto sewaktu-waktu." Hinata mulai terisak setelah menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukanku. Meyakinkannya bahwa aku masih disini bersamanya dan akan selalu mendukung semua keputusannya. Aku mulai memberikan pendapatku untuk dijadikan pertimbangan baginya.

" Menurutku wajar bagi seseorang yang selalu menjalani kehidupan normal, menjadi takut ketika mereka pertama kali terlibat dengan seorang gangster. Aku akan selalu disini bersamamu, ketika kamu membutuhkanku. Aku yakin Naruto tidak akan membiarkan dirimu terluka atau dalam keadaan bahaya bukankah dia mencintaimu"Aku berkata untuk meyakinkannya.

Dia berhenti terisak dan mencoba untuk tenang.

"Terimakasih Ino, dan Aku percaya pada Naruto"Hinata membalas perkataan ku masih dalam pelukanku.

***Ino P.O.V End***

.

.

.

.

***Naruto P.O.V***

Ketika aku sampai di kantor polisis, aku pikir Lee telah menghubungi Sakura untuk mengirimkan pengacara. Karena seorang pengacara telah menungguku disana.

"Inspektur Hyuga Neji benar? Aku pengacara Naruto, Iruka Umino " Iruka memperkenalkan dirinya sembari membernarkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Meskipun Iruka terbilang muda, tapi dia cukup ahli dalam membantu Kitsune dengan hukum dalam undang-undang selama 2 tahun ini. Dia dikenal sebagai yang terbaik untuk menemukan keutuhan hukum dalam undang-undang untuk mempermudah pembebasan kasus kami.

Aku memberi Iruka anggukan sebagai ucapan salam dan kami berdua memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil bersama dengan Neji dan petugas lainnya.

Suasana begitu hening sampai Neji memulai mengintrogasiku dengan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jadi, katakan padaku mengapa dan bagaimana pertarungan antara Kitsune dan Akatsuki bisa terjadi? Dan apa alasan Kitsune tiba-tiba muncul di wilayah Akatsuki "Neji bertanya langsung to the poin, tapi Aku sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

"Klienku punya hak untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Inspektur"Iruka berbicara membelaku.

"Lalu apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disana pada saat itu?"Neji bertanya kembali.

Iruka akan menyanggah setiap pertanyaan Neji, sedangkan Aku sama sekali tidak terfokus pada apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya kekhawatiran ku pada Hinata serta apa sebenarnya yang Itachi lakukan disana.

Entah berapa lama Aku melamun, yang Aku dengar adalah ketika Neji memutuskan untuk menyerah bertanya karena polisi juga tidak memili bukti yang kuat untuk menangkapku.

"Baiklah, Uzumaki Naruto kamu dinyatakan bebas karena kami tidak memiliki bukti yang kuat untuk menangkapmu"Itu adalah kata yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

Akhirnya aku dan Iruka beranjak dari tempat introgasi untuk keluar, Tapi sebelum Aku meninggalkan ruangan Neji menghentikanku.

"Naruto bisa Aku bicara denganmu secara pribadi?" Neji bertanya kepada ku.

"Permisi Aku takut kau ..." Sebelum Iruka bisa menyelesaikan kalimat pembelaannya, Aku memotong ucapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Iruka-san." Jawabku.

Akhirnya semua pergi dari ruangan tersebut menyisakan Neji dan Aku.

"Menjauhlah dari Hinata. Jika kamu terus berada disisinya bukan hanya cedera pergelangan kaki yang akan dia terima mungkin akan lebih buruk dari itu "Neji menatapku dengan tatapan tajam serta berbicara dengan nada dingin.

"Bahkan jika Aku harus kehilangan nyawaku, Aku akan melindunginya." Aku menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana caramu bisa melindunginya!? Kamu bahkan tidak bisa melindunginya dari sebuah perkelahian kecil yang terjadi dan bagaimana Aku bisa percaya padamu? "Neji berteriak kepadaku, ia mencengkeram kerah bajuku dan menyematkanku ke dinding.

Dia benar bahwa Hinata terluka karena Aku. Sebanyak apapun Aku berharap bisa memutar waktu agar hal tersebut tidak terjadi, tetap saja itu sudah terjadi. Aku merasa hatiku sakit ketika menyadari itu.

Aku melepaskan cengkramannya dengan seluruh kekuatanku dan segera pergi keluar dari ruangan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

.

Tempat pertama yang ingin Aku kunjungi setelah dibebaskan adalah rumah sakit. Aku mengambil kunci mobil dari Lee dan segera pergi ke tempat tujuan.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, Aku segera bertanya kepada resepsionis diman ruangan Hinata Hyuga. Akhirnya Aku menemukan kamar Hinata. Dari kaca yang ada di pintu Aku melihat Hinata tengah tertidur di ranjang dan disebelahnya ada Ino yang menemaninya.

Aku melihat sekilas bahwa Ino menguap sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, Aku pikir dia lelah, kemudian dia bangkit dari kursi dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Di terhenti ketika sadar bahwa Aku memandangi mereka dari luar ruangan, kami hanya saling menatap. Hingga Ino memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dan menyapaku.

"Hinata baru saja tertidur." Ino berbicara dengan tenang.

"Apakah keadaannya baik-baik saja?"Aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku untuk melihat kearah Hinata yang tengah tertidur.

"Dia hanya terkilir dan dia besok pagi sudah diijinkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dia pasti akan senang melihatmu "

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Aku ragu untuk memasuki ruangan serta menghadapi Hinata. Masih ada rasa bersalah dalam diriku, yang menyebabkan cedera pada Hinata adalah karena kesalahanku.

"Hina-Chan,,, Maksudku Hinata ... Dia sangat mencintaimu, meskipun kamu anggota Kitsune, tapi hal tersebut tidak mengurangi rasa cintanya kepadamu. Jadi tolong jaga dan rawatlah dirinya dengan baik "Ino berkata seraya mempersilahkanku masuk.

Aku membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terimakasih, dia membalas dengan senyuman kemudian pergi . Aku memasuki ruang pasien dan duduk di tempat Ino sebelumnya. Aku melihat indahnya Hinata yang tertidur dengan lelap, membuat tanganku terulur untuk membelai pipinya.

"Maafkan Aku tidak bisa melindungimu." Aku membungkuk dan menempatkan kecupan ringan didahinya.

Sentuhan ringan dari ku ternyata telah membangunkannya, matanya perlahan terbuka dan bertemu tatapan ku.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata berkata dengan lirih dan mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajahku.

Aku memegang tangannya segera dan menautkannya dengan milikku. Kemudian Aku membantunya untuk duduk dan Aku pindah dari tempat dudukku ke tepi tempat tidur memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku dan dengan nyaman merebahkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Maaf karena membuatmu terluka."Aku mempererat pelukanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih hidup." Hinata berkata dengan nada bercanda.

"Kamu tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya Aku ketika Aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun, Aku hanya keseleo di pergelangan kakiku dan lagipula Aku akan meninggalkan rumah sakit besok. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir. "Hinata masih menjawab dengan riang, seolah benar-benar bukan masalah besar untuknya.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi gadis satu ini, ada beberapa menit diam diantara kami, karena kami hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan serta kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun ... Tidak peduli siapa Kamu. "Akhirnya Hinata memecahkan kesunyian, dia berkata masih dalam pelukanku.

" Tidak peduli apakah kamu adalah gangster atau bukan, Aku masih tetap mencintaimu dan cinta yang aku miliki tidak akan berhenti meskipun kamu adalah seorang gangster. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh, Aku ingin selalu berada dalam kehidupanmu"Hinata meneruskan perkataannya.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata, Aku sama sekali tidak berharap untuk mendengar kata-kata tersebut saat ini. Meskipun demikian Aku merasa dicintai sekali lagi oleh gadis ini.

"Hina-Chan, mengapa kamu selalu membuat ku merasakan perasaan seperti ini."Aku sengaja menyebut nama asli Hinata, membuatnya sedikit terkejut karena dia segera menatapku. Aku tidak lupa bahwa Hinata adalah Hina-Chan dan Hina-Chan adalah Hinata. Namun, sebesar apapun keinginanku untuk mengungkapkan jati diriku kepadanya bahwa Aku adalah Maki itu tidak bisa aku lakukan, ketika Aku mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji kepadaku di kantor polisi.

"Kenapa kamu mengikuti Ino?" Hinata memasang wajah cemberut.

Aku hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, mengacak-acak rambutnya dan kembali memeluk erat Hinata dalam keheningan. "Aku selalu mencintaimu Hina-chan"Aku berkata dalam hati.

***Naruto P.O.V End***

.

.

.

.

***Author P.O.V***

Kembali di markas Kitsune, Sakura mengadakan pertemuan yang biasanya dilakukan. Itachi duduk di sana dengan tenang menghirup secangkir kopi sambil menunggu Sakura datang , ada Kiba berdiri di belakangnya mengisi waktu luangnya dengan meniup permen karet nya.

Sakura tiba di dalam ruangan membawa aura dingin dan amarah, melempar kacamata hitamnya ke meja. Tanpa menunggu yang lain ia mulai berteriak.

"Jadi, katakan padaku mengapa Kamu berada di sana hari ini?" Sakura membanting tinjunya keras pada meja kayu.

Kiba masih memainkan gelembung permenkaretnya dan Itachi tidak bergeming sedikit pun, dia masih setenang sebelumnya menghirup secangkir kopi. Sakura menunggu jawaban Itachi.

"Sudah satu bulan, dan Kamu bahkan belum dapat menemukan obat yang hilang." Itachi akhirnya berbicara.

"Sudah cukup bagiku untuk menunggu mu, jika Kamu memang tidak bisa menangani hal ini Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri. Jadi jangan pernah ikut campur. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang mungkin akan terjadi. "Itachi melanjutkan masih dengan tenang.

Kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Itachi lebih terdengar seperti ancaman dari pada penyelesaian. Itachi berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruangan, Kiba menyusul di belakangnya dan menyeringai pada Sakura.

Sakura membanting tinjunya lagi ke meja untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Dia tahu saat seperti ini pada akhirnya pasti akan datang, waktu di mana Itachi akan memulai perang untuk mengambil alih jabatan pemimpinnya. Selama ini dia tahu, tapi sakura masih tidak bisa menghentikannya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, akhirnya Hinata bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, Neji memutuskan cuti untuk membantu Hinata dan Orangtuanya mengantar Hinata kembali ke rumah. Setelah malam itu Hinata belum melihat Naruto lagi, dia berlama-lama di ruang pasien di menit terakhir berharap untuk melihat Naruto muncul di depannya. Tapi sayangnya tidak peduli berapa lama dia menunggu, Naruto tetap tidak muncul.

Sementara dalam perjalanan kembali ke mension Hyuga, Hinata tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, dia hanya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Mereka tiba di mension Hyuga dan sebelum Hinata diberitahukan bahwa mereka sudah sampai, dia segera turun dari mobil dan mulai berjalan ke dalam rumah untuk bersembunyi di kamarnya dan berdiam diri.

Tapi sebelum dia bisa melarikan diri Neji menghentikannya, Neji ingin berbicara kepadanya. Mr dan Mrs Hyuga masuk lebih dulu mereka membiarkan keduanya untuk berbicara.

"Hinata Aku tahu aku sama sekali tidak berhak untuk mengontrol siapa yang bisa menjadi temanmu. Tapi kamu sekarang sudah tahu bahwa Naruto bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untuk dijadikan seorang teman. "

Neji tahu bahwa hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar teman, Ia mengingat dengan jelas posisi mereka saat ia pertama kali melihat mereka bersama di restoran Kyubi tadi malam dan dia bisa melihat pancaran mata Naruto ketika dia bilang dia akan melindungi Hinata tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi. Serta bagaimana wajah merindukan Hinata ketika ia hendak meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Nii-san, Aku tahu mengapa kamu khawatir. Tapi Naruto-kun sangat penting bagiku. "

"Hinata ..."

"Maaf Nii-san aku benar-benar lelah." Hinata kasar memotong ucapan Neji untuk pertama kalinya, tanpa membiarkan Neji melanjutkan pembicaraan dia berbalik dan memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue...**

Inget Lho...

10 Rewiew untuk 1 chapter...


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahahaha...  
Hay reader's tercinta,,,  
KA tersanjung karena ada yang mau Review...**

yang berarti reader's masih menunggu kelanjutannya...

KA masih selalu berharap setidaknya reader's meninggalkan jejak bahwa kalian masih menunggu dan mau membaca...

**Arigatou yang udah bersedia Review,,, maaf yg gk sempet di bales reviewnya...**

**Lets Kita baca Lanjutannya !**

"**Hidup dalam Air Mata"****  
**

Chapter 10

**Author :** KA Jung Liu

**Disclaimer :**

Manga dan semua carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Naruto dan Hinata mutlak milik Masashi Kisimoto kita hanya sebatas pengagum mereka. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata! Bagi Keluarga Naru_Hina Lover's

(UUD NHL 2013 Pasal 2 Ayat 1)

**Pairing :** Naruto & Hinata

**Rate :** M

(Untuk tidak kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar, Tidak ada adegan Limenya )

**Genre :**

Angst. Action, Romance, Tragedi, (Mungkin?)

**Warning:**  
Ide cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, hati-hati karena P.O.V berubah-ubah dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Di HDAM :

"Nii-san, Aku tahu mengapa kamu khawatir. Tapi Naruto sangat penting bagiku. "

"Hinata ..."

"Maaf Nii-san aku benar-benar lelah." Hinata kasar memotong ucapan Neji untuk pertama kalinya, tanpa membiarkan Neji melanjutkan pembicaraan dia berbalik dan memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu klub malam, dalam ruang VIP Itachi duduk di sofa yang nyaman sambil menggulung selembar kertas kecil kemudian mencondongkan tubuh ke meja tepat disebuah nampan berisikan bubuk obat dan menghirupnya .

Kiba duduk disisi lain sedang membersihkan hal-hal yang berantakan disana.

"Bahkan Kami-sam berpihak padaku." Dia tertawa sinis.

Suasana hatinya kemudian berubah 180 derajat, dengan tiba-tiba ia melemparkan nampan kesembarang tempat dan hancur berkeping-keping karena bertabrakan dengan dinding.

"Apakah kamu sudah menemukan obat?!" Dia tiba-tiba berteriak kearah kiba, sontak membuat Kiba bergetar takut.

Kiba cepat berdiri dan membungkuk di 90 derajat, membiarkan kepalanya tetap tertunduk dengan pusisi masih membungkuk. "Nii-san, kami masih berusaha mencarinya." Dia berkata dengan kepala masih tertunduk.

Itachi berdiri melemparkan tendangan ke arah Kiba, membuat dia jatuh tergeletak di tanah memegangi perutnya menahan sakit. "Aku akan memberimu satu minggu lagi. Jika kamu masih tidak bisa menemukannya, Aku akan membiarkanmu memilih tangan kanan atau kiri yang akan menjadi jaminannya " Itachi berkata mengancam kemudian meninggalkan ruang VIP dan dua pengikutnya mengikuti di belakangnya. Meninggalkan Kiba yang masih berbaring di tanah.

*Kiba P.O.V*

'Kenapa Aku harus percaya kepada Maito Guy saat itu'

'Obat-obatan yang hilang memang direncanakan oleh Itachi. Rencana awalnya menggunakan masalah ini untuk mengambil alih kepimimpinan Sakura. Jadi agar rencananya bekerja, terlebih dahulu ia memilih satu anak buahnya di geng dan memberikan kepercayaan kepadanya untuk urusan obat-obatan dengan Akatsuki.' Jika kalian ingin tahu yang sebenarnya.

'Sementara Itachi terbang keluar Jepang dan memastikan itu tidak akan ada hubungannya dengan dia. Anak buahnya yang kebetulan dipilih adalah Maito Guy dan mengapa dari semua anak buahnya harus Maito Guy yang dipilih? Itu karena Aku. Sebelum Aku memiliki jabatan dan bertanggung jawab atas semua klub malam yang dikelolah Itachi, Aku hanya gangster kecil yang berteman dengan Maito Guy'

'Setiap hari kami berdua akan mencoba untuk memenangkan perhatian dari Itachi dan bersyukur bahwa Aku berhasil ketika Aku menyelamatkan Itachi dari sebuah pertempuran. Sejak itu Itachi mulai menyukai kerjaku dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Aku mendapat posisi sebagai kepala pengurus klub malam.'

'Ketika Itachi merencanakan untuk obat-obatan, Aku pikir ini mungkin menjadi kesempatan bagi Maito Guy untuk mendapatkan jabatan dari Itachi, sehingga Aku merekomendasikan Guy ke Itachi'

Aku kembali berdiri dan duduk di sofa masih dengan rasa sakit efek dari tendangan. Aku mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya, Aku berpikir tidak peduli apakah aku menemukan obat itu atau tidak yang pasti Aku berikutnya yang akan pergi ke neraka menyusul Maito Guy.

*Kiba P.O.V End*

.

.

.

.

***Author P.O.V***

Sejak kematian Guy, sebanyak apapun Lee terlihat telah pulih dari rasa kehilangan, tapi hatinya masih merasakan sakit. Perpisahan itu masih membekas. meskipun ia selalu memberitahukan semua orang bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan telah melupakannya. Tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa membuat Lee melupakan Maito Guy, dia adalah keluarga yang telah lama ia cari, kehadirannya selalu mengajarkan Lee untuk selalu bersemangat dalam menghadapi kehidupan ini.

Lee duduk di bangku di lapangan basket yang berada di dekat Universitas Nasional Jepang, Lee menatap sekelompok remaja muda yang tengah bermain basket, sesaat setalah itu ia mencengkeram erat sebuah benda di tangannya. Kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dari kelompok remaja muda ke arah objek yang berada digenggaman tangannya.

Dia menatapnya, ingatan saat pertama kali bertemu kembali dengan Guy di sebuah lapangan basket didekat seiryu.

* Flashback *

Lee mengiuti Naruto kembali ke Jepang, tempat dimana ia dilahirkan, tempat dimana kedua orang tuanya meninggal serta tempat dimana ia terpisah dan kehilangan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang masih ia miliki.

Naruto ditugaskan bekerja di Seiryu oleh Sakura begitu juga dengan Lee. Setelah kegiatan didalam klub selesai Lee menyempatkan mengelilingi klub. Dia berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, kakinya membawanya melangkah ke sebuah lapangan basket yang terletak tidak jauh dari Siryu.

Itu adalalah waktu pagi, Lee melihat segrombolan pria tengah asik bermain basket, ketika diperhatikan dengan seksama Lee terpaku pada salah satu pria dengan gaya rambut serupa dengannya. Lee masih belum yakin apakah dia orang yang Lee cari atau bukan, Lee memutuskan untuk kembali ke klub menemui Naruto.

Tanpa Lee sadari ternyata pria yang tengah diperhatikannya juga melihat kearahnya, seketika ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan perlahan kearah Lee. Setelah memastikan jarak mereka tidak jauh akhirnya pria itu memberanikan diri memanggil Lee.

"Rock Lee ?"

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya Lee berhenti dan berbalik ke belakang, ternyata dihadapannya telah berdiri seseorang yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya.

"Ternyata ini benar kamu Lee" tanpa Lee sadari orang tersebut telah memeluknya erat. "Maafkan Nii-san mu ini Lee, yang tidak bisa menjagamu dan melindungimu dari penjahat yang memisahkan kita Lee, Maafkan Nii-san"

"Apakah kamu benar-benar Maito Guy ?"Lee bertanya antara senang dan tidak yakin.

"Iya Lee ini Aku, Guy Nii-san"

.

.

.

.

Tidak lama dari pertemuan itu Lee mendapat kabar bahwa Guy menghianati Kitsune karena bertanggung jawab atas pencurian obat-obatan yang akan menjadi trransaksi dengan Akatsuki sehingga anggota Kitsune diwajibkan untuk mencarinya.

Lee benar-benar tidak percaya, akan tetapi pada kenyataannya Guy memang benar membawa lari dan menyembunyikan obat-obatan tersebut.

* Akhir * Flashback

*Lee P.O.V*

Air mata mulai jatuh dari sudut mataku saat Aku mengingat hari dimana Aku terakhir kali bertemu dengan Guy. Aku terus menatap objek di tanganku, sebuah kunci.

Aku tidak tahu kunci apa itu, Aku hanya menduga mungkin kunci sebuah loker karena memiliki angka yang tercetak di atasnya. Apapun yang dapan kunci ini buka, mungkin itu adalah hal penting. karena ini adalah hal terakhir yang Guy katakan sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Kunci tersebut Aku temukan di dalam toples selai di apartemenku.

Aku telah menyimpan kunci tersebut sejak Aku kembali dari Sanghai, tapi Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu pada siapapun, bahkan kepada Naruto yang notabennya teman terbaikku. Aku tahu kunci ini penting jika tidak Guy pasti tidak akan menyebutkannya sebelum ia meninggal.

'Mungkin petunjuk untuk menemukan obat yang hilang tapi mengapa kunci ini begitu biasa, dan bagaimana mungkin Aku menemukan apa yang bisa kunci ini buka sedangkan aku tidak memiliki petunjuk' Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri dan mencoba untuk berpikir keras.

Lamunanku terganggu oleh bola basket yang bergulir di depan kakiku.

"Nii-san, bisakah Nii-san lemparkan bola itu kembali." Seorang anak laki-laki ceria dan lucu mengatakan.

Aku cepat menempatkan kunci ke dalam saku jaketku dan menarik ritsleting kantong jaket memastikan itu aman. kemudian mengambil bola basket dan melemparkannya kembali ke anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Nii-san, apakah Nii-san ingin bergabung dengan kami? Kami kehilangan pemain "Anak laki-laki tersebut menangkap bola dengan dua tangan serta mengundang ku untuk bermain basket.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dan memberikan senyum termanis, dan segera menuju lapangan untuk begabung dengan mereka

*Lee P.O.V End*

.

.

.

.

***Hinata P.O.V***

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Aku keluar dari rumah sakit dan pergelangan kakiku hampir sembuh. Aku sekarang bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan kruk tetapi masih sedikit pincang. Aku juga mengambil cuti di kampus untuk beristirahat di rumah dan Naruto hanya mengunjungi ku sekali tapi itu saat Aku sendirian di rumah, mungkin dia juga takut dengan Neji Nii-san.

Hari ini adalah siang yang membosankan tidak ada apa-apa yang dapat Aku lakukan. Aku juga tidak bisa pergi keluar karena ibu ada di rumah mengawasi putrinya ini memastikan bahwa Aku tidak akan menyelinap keluar dan melukai diri sendiri lagi.

Karena benar-benar merasa bosan aku ahanya berguling-guling di tempat tidurku, kemudian meraih telepon segera mencari kontak Naruto-kun. Aku ingin mendengarkan suaranya.

Telpon berdering sekitar lima kali tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat dan sebelum suara berbicara memberitahuku bahwa "Orang yang Anda hubungi sedang sibuk, silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi" Aku menutup telepon.

Ku lemparkan telepon ke samping dengan lembut kemudian membenamkan wajahku di bantal. Beberapa detik kemudian teleponku berdering, Aku meraih telepon menekan tombol untuk membaca pesan teks.

"**Lihatlah ke luar jendela !"**

**Naruto :)**

Aku segera melesat bangun menuju ke jendela, membuka lebar-lebar jendela kamarku. Ku julurkan kepala ke luar melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Senyum segera terbentuk ketika Aku melihat Naruto menatapku dari bawah pohon didepan rumahku.

Kemudian telponku berdering kembali.

"**Bisakah kamu keluar?"**

**Naruto.**

Dengan cepat aku membalas kembai pesan.

"**Aku tidak bisa, ibu ada di rumah"**

**Hinata: (**

Bahkan dari jarak yang jauh Aku masih bisa melihat wajah kecewa dari Naruto. Kemudia Neruto beranjak dari tempatnya, Aku melihat dia berjalan menuju rumah, Aku mencoba meneleponny tapi dia tidak menjawabnya. Beberapa menit kemudian bel pintu berbunyi, aku mendengar ibu membuka pintu.

Aku segera beranjak dari kamarku menuju keluar, dengan hati-hati aku mengintip dari pintu siapa yang datang dan Aku terkejut ketika sadar bahwa itu.

"Permisi, Mrs. Hyuga" Naruto membungkuk kepada kaa-san dan sepertinya Kaa-san menyambutnya dengan baik.

"Iya ... tapi kamu?" Kaa-san ragu saat melihat sosok yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Saya teman sekelas Hinata, saya di sini untuk membawakan catatan mata kuliah yang Hinata tidak ikuti." Naruto tersenyum sembari menunjukan tumpukan buku catatan yang dia pegang, dan Aku berasumsi bahwa sebenarnya itu catatan miliknya sendiri yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan mata kuliahku.

"Oh ... terima kasih banyak. Silahkan masuk "Kaa-san berterima kasih dan mengundangnya masuk kedalam. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dari jauh, segera Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarku.

"Oh Naruto kamu di sini."Aku mencoba setenang mungkin menyambut pacarku. kemudian tertatih-tatih menuju ke arah Naruto dan Naruto mempercepat langkahnya untuk memberikanku dukungan.

"Kaa-san, Naruto dan Aku akan berada di kamarku, dia akan menjelaskan pekerjaan rumah kepada ku" Aku membuat alasan dan memngajak Naruto ke kamarku. Kaa-san hanya mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Begitu kami berada didalam kamar dan menutup pintu Aku mengambil tumpukan catatan dari Naruto dan melemparkan mereka di tempat tidur. Segera setelah itu Aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Kataku masih memeluknya membenamkan kepalaku didadanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, bagaimana pergelangan kakimu?"Naruto membalas pelukanku dan memberikan kecupan di puncak kepalaku.

"Ini jauh lebih baik sekarang."Kami masih diposisi berpelukan, melepaskan kerinduan.

"Apakah kamu mengemudi?" Aku bertanya.

Aku merasakan Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat."

Naruto melepas pelukan dan menatapku terlihat bingung, Aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman, pada akhirnya dia menyetujuinya.

*Hinata P.O.V End*

.

.

.

.

*Naruto P.O.V*

Kami keluar dari kamar dan Hinata membuat alasan bahwa kami akan pergi ke kafe terdekat untuk berbicara. Butuh beberapa waktu sampai Mrs. Hyuga yakin membiarkan putri kesayangannya ini keluar dari rumah.

Hinata dengan riang duduk di kursi penumpang memasang sabuk pengaman dan memberitahukan ku arah tujuan nya. Perjalanan kami begitu panjang dan Aku masih belum tahu di mana sebenarnya tujuan kami.

Akhirnya Hinata mengatakan bahwa kami telah sampai tempatnya, Aku memberhentikan mobil. Hinata melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil, Aku melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hinata apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

"Naruto-kun, kamu ingat hari kecelakaan yang menimpah kita di Kyubi, hari bahwa Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepadamu? Nah Aku ingin memberitahumu sekarang. Aku ingin kamu tahu diriku yang sebenarnya " Dia berkataku kemudian berbalik menuju ke atas bukit.

Aku mengikuti dibelakangnya, Aku menebak Hinata pasti ingin menceritakan masa lalunya, tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia membawa kami ke sini. Aku segera memegang tangan Hinata erat-erat takut bahwa dia bisa jatuh.

Kami berjalan dengan perlahan karena pergelangan kaki Hinata yang masih cedera, Aku menawarkannya untuk naik dipunggungku tapi dia menolaknya. Akhirnya setelah berjalan cukup lama kami mencapai sebuah kuil tua Aku berdiri diam menatap kuil dan Hinata mamusiki kuil.

"Tsunade-Sama?!" Hinata berteriak pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk ku dengar. Suaranya menggema di seluruh kuil.

Ketika mendengar nama tersebut, sontak membuat mataku panas serasa ingin mengeluarkan tangisku. Sudah bertahun-tahun terakhir kali aku melihat Tsunade-Sama dan Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam berusaha menahan air mataku agar tidak keluar.

"Aku kira dia sedang pergi." Karena tidak menerima jawaban dari siapapun didalam Kuil, Hinata menarikku ke kursi dan kami duduk berdua disana.

"Oke, aku siap untuk menceritakan semuanya." Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum menceritakan kisahnya bahwa dia tidak pernah mengatakan kepada siapa pun sebelumnya.

"Orangtua kandungku meninggal akibat kecelakan mobil dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputku dari sekolah. Polisi menginformasikan bahwa seorang pengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk dari jalur yang berlawanan, kehilangan visinya, tangannya tergelincir memutar setir dan menabrak mobil orangtuaku. Kaa-san dan Tou-san menghembuskan nafas terakhir mereka sebelum mencapai rumah sakit. Karena aku tidak memiliki sanak saudara yang ingin merawatku satu-satunya pilihan adalah mengirimku ke panti asuhan. Di sana Aku bertemu Maki dan Ino-chan"Hinata berhenti sejenak, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, Aku pikir dia menahan tangisnya.

"Sshhh... jangan teruskan jika itu membuatmu terluka" Aku menggenggam erat tangannya, meyakinkan bahwa tidak perlu melanjutkannya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan meneruskan ceritanya "Ini soal Maki ... dia adalah teman khusus untukku meskipun aku belum melihatnya setelah Aku diadopsi dan Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan bahwa Aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi "Akhirnya air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. 'apakah Aku begitu berharga untukmu Hina-chan'Aku berbicara pada diriku.

"Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa melihatnya lagi." Aku berkata kepadanya, sambil meremas tangannya.

"Ah ... Aku pasti merusak makeup ku sekarang." Hinata mendengus dan menyeka air mata yang terbentuk di sudut matanya. Aku tertawa kecil atas alasan yang dia buat.

Dia meminta izin untuk ke kamar mandi memperbaiki makeup, membuatku semakin terkekeh. Aku hanya duduk diam menunggu Hinata kembali. Ini membuatku lebih bingung dari sebelumnya, Hinata akhirnya mau membuka diri tapi Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan jati diriku, setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang.

Kemudian Aku mendengar langkah kaki di belakangku, ketika Aku berbalik mataku bertemu mata seorang wanita paruh baya, wanita yang Hinata cari sebelumnya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa tatpan lembut darinya. Aku membeku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi dan membuatku meledak menangis.

Tsunade-Sama bereaksi menjatuhkan tas belanja di lantai dan berlari ke arahku.

"Maki! Kamu masih hidup "Dia sedikit berteriak kearahku dan memeluk erat tubuhku.

Tidak mungkin jika Tsunade-Sama tidak bisa mengenaliku. Dia yang telah menyaksikan ku tumbuh dari bayi hingga terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Aku benar-benar menangis memeluk erat Tsunade-Sama tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa mengungkapkan apa yang Aku rasakan sekarang.

Bagiku Tsunade-Sama adalah keluargaku, Tsunade-Sama selalu memperlakukan ku seperti anaknya sendiri selama aku di panti asuhan.

Kami berpisah pelukan dan saling menenangkan diri sebentar.

"Coba aku perhatikan kamu sebentar." Tsunade-Sama menangkupkan pipiku menyeka air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku behagia bahwa kamu masih hidup. Tapi bagaimana kau menemukanku. "Dia bertanya bingung.

"Hinata ... Maksudku Hina-Chan yang membawaku ke sini."Aku akhirnya mulai tenang dan berbicara.

"Aku sangat senang kalian berdua akhirnya bertemu lagi. Kalian berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama sepanjang waktu "Tsunade-Sama tertawa sepertinya dia mengingat masa lalu Aku dan Hina-chanyang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Dia tidak tahu jika aku adalah Maki dan tolong bantu Aku untuk tetap menjaga rahasia ini."Aku berkata kepadanya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu, Aku yakin kamu memiliki alasan tersendiri dan mungkin itu pribadi. Tapi tenang saja Aku akan menjaga rahasia ini, hingga kau siap untuk memberitahukan dia."Tsunade-sama mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Terimakasih Tsunade-sama, karena Tsunade-sam selalu mengerti Aku"Aku membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang selalu menenangkanku.

*Naruto P.O.V End*

.

.

.

.

*Author P.O.V*

Sakura telah mengumpulkan anak buahnya untuk pertemuan mendadak di kantor Kitsune. Naruto, Lee dan Shino berkumpul bersama dengan Sakura.

"Aku akan pergi ke Thailand hari ini. Aku mendapat berita bahwa Itachi telah menuju ke Thailand. Aku yakin dia akan melihat Tou-san dan para tetua dari Kitsune serta meyakinkan mereka untuk mengambil posisiku" Sakura berbicara membuka pertemuan tersebut.

"Aku sudah memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk mengawasi Kiba dan anak buahnya." Sakura melanjutkan.

Lee hanya diam pikirannya sedang berdebat apakah ia harus memberitahu Sakura tentang kunci yang ia temukan, namun pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa mengatakan itu. Setidak sampai ia benar-benar yakin bahwa kunci tersebut berhubungan dengan obat yang hilang.

"Bagaimana dengan obat-obatannya?" Naruto bertanya menunggu perintah.

"Situasi kali ini bukan tentang obat lagi. Tidak peduli apakah kita menemukan obat itu kembali atau tidak Itachi akan tetap menggunakan alasan ini untuk menjatuhkanku. "Sakura menjawab mencoba setenang mungkin.

"Jadi?" Naruto bertanya karena dia benar-benar bingung.

"Lakukanlah rutinitas sehari-hari kalian. Tetapi pada saat yang sama harap berhati-hati " Sakura berkata memperingatkan mereka.

Ketika ketiganya tidak memiliki pertanyaan lagi, Sakura meraih tas tangannya dan jaket meninggalkan Naruto dan sisanya di ruangan. Yuugo yang menjaga pintu masuk mengikuti di belakang Sakura meninggalkan kantor.

.

.

.

.

*Sakura P.O.V *

Aku tidak langsung menuju ke bandara setelah meninggalkan kantor, sebaliknya Aku pergi ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada suamiku.

Yuugo membawaku menuju rumah sakit, setelah sampai ditempat tujuan Aku segera berjalan melalui koridor yang sering ku lalui dan memasuki ruangan di mana suamiku dirawat. Aku melihat seorang perawat asing memijat suamiku.

"Siapa kamu dan di mana perawat Konan ?" Aku bertanya dengan sedikit nada kesal.

Perawat tersebut segera berhenti dari apa yang dia lakukan, berdiri tegak kemudian membungkuk kepadaku.

"Mrs. Pasti Mrs. Uchiha. Aku Ino Yamanaka seorang perawat baru di sini. Aku akan merawat Mr. Uchiha bersama dengan suster Konan. "Dia memperkenalkan dirinya saat membungkuk.

Setelah melihat mata dan wajah gadis itu Aku terkejut. Wajah yang begitu menggemaskan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa. Aku segera menyembunyian ekspresi keterkejutanku dengan senyum dan berpura-pura bahwa itu pertemuan pertama kami.

Aku melihat bahwa senyumnya sedikit memudar ketika melihat ekspresiku.

"Panggil saja aku Sakura."Aku berbicara mencoba setenang mungkin.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Kalo boleh minta Kritik dan saran dari temen2... ^ ^


	11. Chapter 11

**Lagi gk pengen basa-basi,,, jadi selamat menikmati aja !**

semoga reader's gk kecewa,,, boleh flame , kritik, atau sarannya...

KA JungLiu justru mengucapkan banyak2 terimakasih,,, 

"**Hidup dalam Air Mata"****  
**

Chapter 11

**Author :** KA Jung Liu

**Disclaimer :**

Manga dan semua carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Naruto dan Hinata mutlak milik Masashi Kisimoto kita hanya sebatas pengagum mereka. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata! Bagi Keluarga Naru_Hina Lover's

(UUD NHL 2013 Pasal 2 Ayat 1)

**Pairing :** Naruto & Hinata

**Rate :** M

(Untuk tidak kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar, Tidak ada adegan Limenya )

**Genre :**

Angst. Action, Romance, Tragedi, (Mungkin?)

**Warning:**  
Ide cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, hati-hati karena P.O.V berubah-ubah dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Di HDAM :

Setelah melihat mata dan wajah gadis itu Aku terkejut. Wajah yang begitu menggemaskan bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa. Aku segera menyembunyian ekspresi keterkejutanku dengan senyum dan berpura-pura bahwa itu pertemuan pertama kami.

Aku melihat bahwa senyumnya sedikit memudar ketika melihat ekspresiku.

"Panggil saja aku Sakura."Aku berbicara mencoba setenang mungkin.

.

.

.

.

*Naruto P.O.V*

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen setelah pertemuan dan karena tidak ada kelas hari ini Aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Berbaring di tempat tidur berpikir apakah Sakura akan baik-baik saja sendirian di Thailand menghadapi Itachi.

Kebiasaan yang sering Aku lakukan ketika sedang berada di kamarku adalah bermain dengan kalung ketika pikiranku masih banyak dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Tiba-tiba kalung itu putus ketika tidak sengaja tertarik meskipun itu hanya perlahan.

Aku cepat duduk dari posisi berbaring menatap kosong pada kalung yang putus.

Aku mulai khawatir, karena menurut seseorang ketika aku belajar di Cina, jika sesuatu yang penting rusak bisa menjadi pertanda bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Namun dengan segera aku menepis pemikiran tersebut.

Aku berdiri dan dengan hati-hati menempatkan kalung yang putus bersama dengan cincin ke dalam kotak kosong kecil dan meletakannya di laci. Setelah itu Aku mendengar ponselku berdering. Ketika melihat ID pemanggil sebuah senyum terukir diwajahku.

"Moshi-moshi?" Aku segera menjawab panggilan masuk masih dengan senyum manis disisipkan di wajahku.

"Naruto-kun bolehkah aku datang ke apartemenmu?"Eh, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hinata ini sontak membuatku terkejut dan bingung.

Meskipun begitu tetap saja aku tidak menolak dan segera memberi tahukannya alamatku.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian bel pintu berbunyi. Aku bangkit dari berbaring di tempat tidurku dan segera beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

Aku membukanya mengungkapkan pacar cantikku berdiri di luar membawa tas olahraga besar.

Hinata segera memeluk ku memberikan kecupan dipipiku dan segera masuk ke dalam. Dia menempatkan tas olahraga besar dilantai dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa, Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan pergi menutup pintu.

"Apa yang ada di dalam tas besar ini?"Aku bertanya setelah selesai menutup pintu dan berbalik kearahnya dan duduk di samping Hinata.

"Bolehkah Aku tinggal di sini selama beberapa hari?" Hinata memeluk lenganku dan mengatakan pertanyaan itu dengan suara yang lucu.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Aku bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingin tinggal denganmu selama beberapa hari. "Dia berkata dengan memasang wajah cemberut. "Please ... hanya untuk beberapa hari?" Dia memohon dan mengatakannya dengan suara lucu lagi.

Aku tidak bisa menolakanya "Tapi Hinata-chan Kau tahu kan Aku laki-laki dan Kau perempuan, Kau mau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan?" Bukan berarti aku akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya, hanya saja Aku ingin meyakinkan keputusannya ini.

"Aku percaya Naruto-kun tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut, maka dari itu aku yakin dengan keputusanku, Please ?"Dia berkata dengan percaya diri.

"Hahaha... Oke! Aku menyerah, Tapi, apakah orangtuamu tahu Kau tinggal di sini?" Aku bertanya memastikan bahwa dia tidak melarikan diri.

"Aku mengatakan kepada orang tuaku bahwa Aku akan menginap di tempat Ino untuk beberapa hari." Dia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Aku tertawa dan mencubit hidungnya "Dasar, My Princess satu ini". Dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan rona merah di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Jika kalian berharap Aku akan memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk menodainya kalian salah, Aku terlalu menghormati wanita, Aku tidak akan berani macam-macam sebelum dia benar-benar resmi untukku.

Jika kalian anggap Aku munafik itu urusan kalian, yang jelas Aku tidak pernah sejahat itu pada wanita, meski dia kekasihku tapi kami belum benar-benar resmi. Lagi pula aku takut jika aku berbuat macam-macam dan meninggalkan benih kemudian Aku meninggal , hal tersebut hanya membebani untuk Hinata. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya lebih menderita, Aku terlalu mencintainya sehingga aku harus menjaga kesuciannya.

"Princess, Aku tidak memiliki kamar cadangan"

"Maaf, Aku merepotkanmu, Tapi Aku ingin tinggal bersamaamu untuk beberapa hari dan Aku takut jika harus tidur sendiri"

"Hahaha, Ara-ara, perjanjiannya, Princess yang tidur di kasur dan biarkan Aku tidur di sofa di sampingmu Oke!"

"Tapi, itu tidak adil"

"Princess, tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi diantara kita kan ?" Aku bertanya menggodanya.

"Ara, Tapi tetap saja, badanmu akan sakit jika terus tidur di sofa"Dia mencoba mencari alasan.

"Sudahlah, dari pada Princess yang harus tidur di bawah itu lebih membuatku sakit. Sekarang cepat tidur sudah malam"Aku berkata mengakhiri perdebatan dan menyuruhnya tidur.

"Selamat malam Naruto-kun, mimpi indah"Dia memberikan senyuman manisnya sebelum tidur.

"Selamat malam my Princess, mimpi indah" Aku membenarkan letak selimutnya, dan memberikan kecupan ringan di dahinya sebelum beranjak ke sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari kasurnya dan pergi tidur.

.

.

.

.

Menghabiskan hari dengan Hinata membuatku melupakan segala sesuatu yang Aku khawatirkan. Duniaku sekarang hanya terdiri dari Aku dan Hinata. Setiap hari kami akan bangun pagi bersama, membereskan apartemen bersama. Kemudian Hinata akan memasak sarapan ketiak Aku membersihkan diri. Lalu kami berdua berangkat ke kampus bersama dan pada malam hari Aku akan berada di Seiryu terkadang Hinata akan memaksa untuk ikut.

Tidak jarang Hinata memintaku untuk tidur disampingnya, karena dia merasa kesepian meskipun aku tidur di sofa disampingnya. Karena dia selalu memaksa dengan pupy eyes no jutsunya dan dengan memasang wajah yang memelas, aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak, dia terlau mempercayaiku maka aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan kepercayaannya.

Tanpa sadar sudah hampir seminggu kami hidup bersama.

Sekarang Aku tengah berdiri di dapur menatap my Princess yang indah sedang memasak makan malam untuk kami. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata tentang kebahagiaan yang Aku rasakan saat ini, Kami tampak seperti pasangan pengantin baru.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran muncul dikepalaku, kami hanya pergi berkencan sekali dan itu adalah satu kencan yang canggung dengan dua tema yang berbeda.

Aku bergerak dari posisiku sebelumnya sekarang berada di belakang Hinata, kemudian memeluk sosok yang tengah asik memasak.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi kencan besok ?" Aku bertanya mengencangkan pelukanku dan menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya.

"Kenapa mendadak?" Hinata bertanya kembali.

Mungkin dia terkejut, karena dia tahu bahwa Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa romantis dan tiba-tiba memintanya untuk berkencan.

"Kenapa memangnya? Apakah kau tidak ingin? Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kami belum pernah berkencan lagi, kecuali satu kencan canggung. "

Hinata justru terkikik dengan jawabanku mungkin karena dia ingat dengan peristiwa tersebut. Dia pasti sangat ingat ketika dia mengenakan gaun yang indah sementara Aku berpakaian super kasual dan terbilang biasa saja.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita sepakat bahwa kencan akan dilaksanakan besok pukul 6. Berpakaian formal " Aku menyebutkan harus tampil seperti apa agar tidak terjadi kecanggungan kembali.

*Naruto P.O.V End*

.

.

.

.

*Hinata P.O.V*

Aku bangun lebih awal dari biasanya , cepat membersihkan diri dan membuat sarapan untuk kami berdua. Ketika selesai Aku kembali ke kamar untuk menatap my Prince yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak, ngomong-ngomong dia tidak pernah ingin aku memanggilnya Prince, dia selalu bilang bahwa aku lebih suka menjadi hambamu tanpa memberikan alasan kepadaku.

Aku menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum memberikan kecupan ringan di dahinya. Naruto akhirnya membuka matanya dan memberikan senyuman paginya.

"Selamat Pagi!" Kami berdua mengatakan pada waktu yang sama membuat kami cekikikan.

"Bangun Naruto-kun, kau perlu menyikat gigi terlebih dahulu, kemudian kita sarapan bersama" Aku menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun. "Sarapan akan dingin, jika kau berlama-lama." Kata ku meraih tangan Naruto menariknya menuju kamar mandi.

Dia hanya memberikan senyumannya dan melakukan aktifitasnya sendiri. Setelah selesai dia segera menyusulku ke ruang makan.

Kami duduk dan makan sarapan bersama-sama sembari mengobrol, Aku mencoba untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang akan di bawa kemana kencan kami kali ini, tapi tetap saja Naruto merahasiakannya dan dengan sangat terpaksa Aku menyerah biar saja menjadi kejutan.

Setelah sarapan Aku membersihkan piring sedangkan Naruto bersiap-siap untuk pergi kekampus karena dia ada kelas.

Karena Aku tidak memiliki kelas hari ini jadi setelah mengantar Naruto, Aku memutuskan pergi berbelanja untuk membeli gaun.

Aku meminta Ino untuk menemaniku berbelanja dengan ku karena dia yang pandai dalam hal fashion. Tapi Ino tidak bisa karena harus bekerja di rumah sakit dan shiftnya sampai pukul 5 sore.

Jadi Aku putuskan untuk belanja sendiri, Aku berkeliaran di semua butik yang berbeda dan akhirnya menemukan gaun yang menurutku cocok.

Tidak seperti waktu pertama kali dia mengajakku kencan dan membuatku panik, kali ini aku berhasil membagi waktu secara merata. Aku bersiap-siap sebelum 5:30 pm dan dengan setia menunggu Naruto kembali.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 05:50 aku mendengar suara langkah kaki serta kunci dan ketika pintu terbuka Aku melihat kekasih tampanku sudah berpakaian rapih.

Aku berdiri melihat Naruto dari kepala sampai kaki. Rambut tetap sama pirang dan jabrik, ke bawah lagi Aku melihat Naruto mengenakan polos t-shirt hitam di dalam jaket blazer hitam berpadu dengan orange di luar.

Sederhana namun terlihat elegan, kemudian terus bergerak turun Aku melihat Naruto mengenakan navy skinny jeans biru gelap dengan sepatu kulit hitam. Meskipun pakaian itu terlihat sederhana tapi tetap saja Aku menyukainya.

Kini giliran Naruto untuk melihat kearahku, jika diperhatikan aku tetap meiliki gaya rambut yang sama lavender berponi polos dan lurus. Aku mengenakan gaun biru tua. Mungkin gaun ini terlalu menunjukkan lekuk tubuhku karena Naruto mengerutkan kening , atau mungkin dia sadar bahwa gaun ini terlalu pendek karena Aku sedikit memamerkan kaki panjang ramping milikku. Aku juga mengenakan sepasang sepatu hak berwarna biru senada dengan warna gaun milikku.

Aku mengabaikan tatapannya, segera meraih tas di sofa kemudian berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Naruto dan berputar di sekitar 360 derajat. "Bagaimana penampilanku?" Aku bertanya sedikit berharap mendapat pujian darinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik dan errr... seksi ..." Naruto berkata sedikit gugup matanya menyusuri kaki ku lagi.

Karena aku mengikuti kemana arah mata Naruto dan itu benar mendarat di kaki ku yang mungkin terlalu terbuka, membuatku terkekeh. Aku mengabaikannya menempatkan kecupan ringan di pipinya. "Kau juga terlihat begitu tampan dan aku selalu menyukai gaya rambutmu."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya my Princess, Biarkan malam ini Aku menjadi you'r servant" Naruto berkata membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan menawarkan lengannya seperti pelayan yang akan menjaga tuan puti di dongeng-dongeng.

Aku tertawa memberi pukulan ringan di lengannya dan segera menautkan lenganku ke lengan miliknya.

Ketika kami tiba di luar Aku benar-benar tertegun dengan mobil yang ada didepanku . Alih-alih melihat Honda Civic tua putih, kini di depan kami sebuah mobil bermerek Italia, Alfa Romeo dengan warna lavender favoritku.

"Dari mana Kau mendapatkan mobil mahal?" Aku bertanya asih dalam keterkejutan.

"Yah, aku mungkin tidak mampu membeli mobil mahal tapi aku masih mampu untuk meminjamnya selama satu hari." Naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum seraya membuka pintu kursi penumpang.

Aku segera melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil dengan senyum lebar, Naruto lembut menutup pintu dan menuju kursi pengemudi. Dia mulai menghidupkan mesin dan melaju ke tempat tujuan.

Dalam perjalanan kami hanya bertukar senyuman, karena Aku tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasinya, lagipula Aku masih belum menemukan jawaban dimana kita akan pergi serta kejutan apa lagi yang mungkin bisa Naruto berikan.

Ini terassa seperti kencan pertama karena hatiku berdetak begitu cepat, membuat ku seolah akan mendapatkan serangan jantung .

Tidak terasa Naruto akhirnya mengarah ke sebuah hotel bintang lima. Itu sempat membuatku mengernyitkan kening, "apa yang akan kita lakukan di hotel ?" sebuah pemikiran tak terduga tergelincir dari otakku.

*Hinata P.O.V End*

.

.

.

.

*Naruto P.O.V*

Kami tiba di sebuah Hotel Bintang lima yang berada di dekat perbukitan dan lumayan jauh dari kota.

Setelah memberhentikan mobil tepat di depan pintu Hotel, Aku segera keluar dan sedikit berlari ke sisi lain mobil membuka pintu untuk Hinata. Hinata melangkah keluar dari mobil tampak sedikit bingung, mungki dia berpikir mengapa mereka di sebuah hotel? Apakah Aku berniat mencoba untuk sesuatu yang nakal...? Hahaha dan pasti kalian juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi tenang saja my Princess Aku selalu memegang janjiku untuk selalu menghormati wanita apalagi wanita setulus dirimu. Dan untuk para pembaca yang berpikiran sudah tidak bersih maaf tidak akan terjadi hal-hal nakal disini.

Aku menyerahkan kunci mobil ke salah satu pria untuk parkir valet. Aku kemudian memegang tangan Hinata dan memasuki hotel bersama-sama. Aku rasa Hinata mulai tegang,

"Tenanglah my Princess, Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang nakal disini, hanya saja disini ada restoran dan makanan disini benar-benar patut untuk diacungi jempol , Aku rasa kau pasti suka." Aku mencoba menjelaskan agar Hinata tidak berpikir bahwa Aku akan berbuat hal nakal kepadanya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa." Hinata memukul lengan dengan lembut dan dapat kalian lihat bahwa pipinya merah merona meskipun sedikit. Dia buru-buru menarikku ke arah restoran.

Aku terkikik melihat reaksinya.

Begitu kami memasuki restoran Aku segera menyuarakan namaku kepada pelayan dan pelayan tersebut membawa kami ke sebuah meja yang telah Aku pesan.

Suasananya begitu menenangkan, dengan dekorasi ruangan yang berkelas. Aku melirik sedikit ke arah Hinata dia terlihat tidak tenang.

"Kenapa my Princess, apakah ada yang salah?"Aku bertanya mencoba memastikan.

"Mmmmm, tidak apa-apa, Aku hanya merasa sedikit gugup, karena ini pertama kalinya Aku di sebuah restoran berkelas"Hinata menjawab dengan jujur dan memberikan senyuman minta maaf.

"Tenang saja my Princess, you'r servant always beside you"Aku mencoba menenangkannya.

Dia membalas dengan senyuman, tanda bahwa dia percaya.

Aku mengambil alih untuk memesan makanan, hati-hati mengamati ekspresi Hinata ketika memesan. Ketika ekspresi Hinata sedikit berubah, aku segera mengubah perintah untuk sesuatu yang lain sampai Hinata benar-benar memiliki ekspresi memuaskan.

Setelah memesan makanan kami duduk dalam diam mendengarkan melodi yang indah yang dimainkan oleh seorang pianis.

Bebarapa menit kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawa sebuket mawar berdiri dibelakang Hinata. Segera Aku berdiri untuk mengambil mawar tersebut dari tangannya. Hinata menunjukan eksperesi terkejut ketika Aku membawa sebuket mawar merah dan berlutut dihadapannya.

"99 mawar yang berarti Aku akan mencintaimu hingga ajal menjemputku." Aku berkata berlutut dengan satu kaki untuk menyamakan dengan tinggi Hinata yang masih duduk nyaman dikursinya.

Ternyata tindakanku mendapatkan perhatian semua orang di restoran karena Aku merasa banyak pasang mata menatap kearah kami.

Pipi Hinata mulai memerah ketika ia menerima mawar dariku dan dengan cepat memberikan kecupan di pipiku.

"Terimakasih" bisiknya.

Aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari seorang kemudian disusl banyak tepuk tangan meriah. Jika kalian perhatikan adegan ini tampak seperti Aku sedang melamar Hinata dan Hinata menerimanya.

*Naruto P.O.V End*

.

.

.

.

*Hinata P.O.V*

Aku terdiam setelah menerima mawar dari Naruto, dia benar-benar membuatku merona karena malu dan sekaligus bahagia. Aku pikir Naruto adalah seorang pemula dalam hal-hal romantis tapi setelah malam ini Aku berubah pikiran.

Kemudian makanan yang kami pesan datang, Kami berdua makan dalam suasana penuh kasih dan tenang. Semuanya terjadi persis seperti dalam film-film romantis silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri.

Setelah selesai makan malam Naruto membayar tagihannya.

"Aku merasa kenyang, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan sebentar, tidak terlalu jauh dari hotel ini ada pantai kecil "Naruto menawarkan kepadaku.

Karena merasa hal yang sama jadi Aku mengangguk setuju, kami melepas sepatu kami dan membawanya ditangan kami yang kosong, berjalan bergandengan tangan di sepanjang pantai pantai dengan kaki telanjang.

Kaki kami bersentuhan dengan pasir basah dan air yang dingin.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, ini adalah kencan terbaik yang pernah kumiliki." Aku berkata berhenti dari berjalan dan menghadap ke arah Naruto.

Naruto memeluk pinggangku menariknya lebih dekat. Dia memberikan kecupan lembut dipuncak kepalaku sebelum mengatakan "Aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu."

Aku merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu di perutku dan Aku merasa ingin menangis. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dada Naruto. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa aku ungkapkan untuk menggambarkan betapa bahagianya Aku saat ini kami hanya diam mendengarkan suara gelombang.

Setelah merasa bosan berdiri kami berjalan menjauh dari pantai basah mencari pasir kering tempat untuk duduk menikmati langit malam yang indah.

Kami duduk di atas pasir dan kepalaku bersandar ke dada Naruto, menatap langit malam yang indah sambil mendengarkan detak jantung damai milik Naruto.

"Hinata my Princess, aku mencintaimu." Akhirnya Naruto mengatakan tiga kata yang selama ini telah ku tunggu.

Meskipun Aku tahu Naruto mencintaiku, tapi mendengar tiga kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto itu adalah hal berbeda. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari dada Naruto dan menatap pacar tampanku.

Bibirku melengkung sebuah senyuman tanpa aku sadari sedangkan yang kutatap masih memandangi langit malam.

Karena malam semakinlarut dan baru sekarang Aku merasakan dingin dari angin laut yang begitu mengusik, tanpa sadar Aku meringkuk lebih dekat memeluk Naruto.

"Apakah Kau kedinginan?"Naruto bertanya khawatir. "Sebaiknya kita segera kembali, lagi pula ini sudah terlalu malam"Dia segera meneruskan dan mengajakku berdiri.

Aku belum mau meninggalkan moment indah ini tapi angin ini benar-benar membuatku kedinginan, dan sayang Aku benar-benar lupa membawa jaket.

Naruto segera melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuhku"Pakailah pasti dingin, Aku tidak ingin jika my Princess sakit". Aku merona karena tindakannya.

"Terimakasih my Prince, Tapi nanti Naruto-kun justru yang sakit"Aku mencoba menolak karena takut bahwa dia yang akan sakit.

"No Prince, I'm You'r Servant, and seorang servant haru kuat untuk selalu menjaga tuan putri"

"Kenapa Naruto-kun lebih suka jadi hambaku dari pada jadi pangeranku ?" Aku akhirnya bertanya bingung.

"Karena, aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang pangeran, lagi pula jika Aku pangeran maka Aku tidak bisa selalu bersama tuan Putrinya, karena aku akan disibukan mengurusi pemerintahan, tapi lain halnya jika Aku adalah hambamu, karena Aku bisa 24 jam bersamamu dan melayanimu itu adalah hal yang paling aku inginkan"

Aku hanya semakin merona ketika mendengar jawabannya.

Akhirnya kami kembali kehotel dan Naruto segera mengambil mobilnya dan melaju untuk kembali ke Apartemen.

Jalanan begitu sepi dan terlihat menyeramkan, karena ini daerah perbukitan dan lumayan seram. Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang karena dia tahu bahwa besok Aku ada jadwal mendadak.

Katika kami sampai di setengah perjalanan, Tiba-tiba Naruto harus memberhentikan mobilnya mendadak. Di depan kami sebuah mobil sedan melintang menutupi jalan yang kami lalui. Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini.

"Tenang disini oke my Princess! Biar aku yang memeriksa keluar"

"Tapi Naruto-kun..."

"Sssssttt... tenanglah jangan panik, Aku akan menjagamu"Dia memotong ucapanku, memberikan kecupan ringan di dahiku seraya mebuka pintu dan keluar. Dia mengunci pintu dari luar, ketika dia mendekat ke arah mobil yangg menghalangi tiba-tiba...

*Hinata P.O.V End*

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Love you reader's,,, maaf untuk yg tidak sempa di balas reviewnya,,, susah,,,  
hehehehe

nantikan kelanjutannya...

Arigatou udah nyempetin baca,,,


	12. Chapter 12

**Yooosssshhh... Gomen lama,,, KA lagi kehilangan Inspirasi...**

Semoga Reader's gk bose.. #Reader's : Kemana aja lu,,, lama tau ,,, udh lupa cerita lu..  
**KA : **Pundung dipojokan,,, "GooMeeennasai..."

Lets Kita Lanjutkan !

****

"Hidup dalam Air Mata"**  
**

Chapter 12

**Author :** KA Jung Liu

**Disclaimer :**

Manga dan semua carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Naruto dan Hinata mutlak milik Masashi Kisimoto kita hanya sebatas pengagum mereka. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata! Bagi Keluarga Naru_Hina Lover's

(UUD NHL 2013 Pasal 2 Ayat 1)

**Pairing :** Naruto & Hinata

**Rate :** M

(Untuk tidak kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar, Tidak ada adegan Limenya )

**Genre :**

Angst. Action, Romance, Tragedi, (Mungkin?)

**Warning:**  
Ide cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, hati-hati karena P.O.V berubah-ubah dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Di HDAM :

"Tenang disini oke my Princcess! Biar aku yang memeriksa keluar"

"Tapi Naruto-kun..."

"Sssssttt... tenanglah jangan panik, Aku akan menjagamu"Dia memotong ucapanku, memberikan kecupan ringan di dahiku seraya mebuka pintu dan keluar. Dia mengunci pintu dari luar, ketika dia mendekat ke arah mobil yangg menghalangi tiba-tiba...

* Hinata P.O.V End*

.

.

.

.

***Author P.O.V ***

Naruto mendekat ke arah mobil yang menghalangi,

'Buaaaagh'

Namun sebuah pukulan benda tumpul mengenai punggungnya dan sukses membuatnya tersungkur.

Hinata yang menyaksikan dari dalam mobil sedikit berteriak, bersyukur bahwa teriakan tidak akan terdengar oleh si penyerang sehingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa Naruto tidak sendirian dan jendela mobil milik naruto terbuat dari kaca elastis anti pecah.

Naruto bangkit dan segera menerima kembali tendangan tepat di perutnya serta pukulan tepat di pipi kirinya. Membuat dia kembali tersungkur, fisi penglihatannya mulai kabur.

"Shiit, Siapa sih mereka, Ayo Naruto jangan menyerah, Pikirkan jika kau kalah Hinata dalam bahaya" Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri, pemikiran atas keselamatan Hinata memberikan kekuatan kepadanya sehingga dia bisa menangkis pukulan ketiga yang datang dari arah lain.

Akhirnya Naruto bisa berdiri dan menghadapi si penyarang, dihadapannya ada tiga orang penyerang. Satu orang membawa balok yang cukup besar, satu lagi membawa katana, satu lagi dengan tangan kosong.

Hinata benar-benar berkeringat dingin, dia khawatir pada Naruto, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, jika dia menelpon polisi hal tersebut justru membahayakan Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa berdo'a berharap Kami-sama memberikan keajaiban pada kekasihnya yang kini tengah bertarung.

Si pria yang membawa balok mencoba menyerang Naruto, dengan teknik ilmu beladiri yang Naruto dapat ia berhasil mematahkan serangan, memukul telak ketitik dimana si pembawa balok tidak bisa berkutik. Dengan sigap dia mengambil balok tersebut. Dijadikan tameng ketika dia tiba-tiba mendapat serangan dari si pengguna katana.

Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan si pengguna katana yang menyerang dari arah belakang, namun sedikit goresan katana meninggalkan soufenir di bahu kiri Naruto.

Ketika merasa si pengguna pedang lengah Naruto memukul telak di perut sehingga membuatnya tersungkur, naruto segera menyingkirkan katana jauh-jauh.

Tersisa pria dengan tangan kosong, dengan gemetar si pria itu mohon ampun kepada Naruto ketika Naruto mendekat kearahnya dan segera berlari ke mobil yang menghalangi Naruto dan melesat meninggalkan ke dua temannya yang sudah tidak berdaya.

Naruto masih berbaik hati tidak menghabisi nyawa mereka, pada akhirnya mereka lari sambil terseok-seok dan terpincang-pincang.

Naruto kembali kedalam mobil disambut dengan pelukan ketat dari Hinata serta isakan tangis dari Hinata.

"Ssssttt.. Tenanglah Princess aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir"

"Kau terluka, kau bilang tidak apa-apa, kita harus segera kerumah sakit untuk mengobatimu"Hinata berkata masih dengan isak tangisnya.

"Ssssttt... tidak perlu Princess, di apartemen saja sudah cukup banyak oabat-obatannya"

"Tapi lukamu..."

"Sudahlah, kita obati di apartemen saja ya, tidak harus dirumah sakit lagi pula lebih jauh menuju rumah sakit dari pada apartemen"Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju, sepanjang perjalan pulang Hinata selalu menatap khawatir pada Naruto, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya memberikan senyuman yang mengatakan bahwa Aku baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

***Naruto P.O.V***

Setelah sampai di apartemen, Hinata mencoba untuk tidak panik mengambil apa yang di perlukan untuk mengobati lukaku.

Aku duduk tenang di sofa ruang tamu, meringis menahan rasa nyeri di bahu kiriku dan di tubuhku.

Hinata datang dengan kotak P3K dan baskom yang Aku pikir berisi air hangat.

Dia menyuruhku membuka bajuku yang sedikit terkoyak karena goresan katana dari pertarungan tadi. Aku berbalik menghadapkan punggungku ke arah Hinata.

Hinata segera membersihakan luka yang sudah mulai mengering dan mengoleskan antiseptik di luka pada bahu kiriku, memberikan obat mereh lalu memasangkan perban pada luka tersebut, sebisa mungkin Aku tidak menunjukan rasa sakitku.

Sejenak Hinata terdiam seolah sedang menatap sesuatu dipunggungku.

"Apakah itu sakit?" Hinata bertanya berbalik kerahku dan kini beralih membersihkan luka di wajahku.

"Luka ku, sudah lebih baik karena kau yang mengobati"

"Bukan itu, tapi tato Dewa Kurama dan bekas luka di bawah luka barumu Apakah itu masih menyisakan sakit ?" Dia bertanya memperjelas lalu meneruskan aktifitasnya membersihkan luka diwajahku.

"Itu tidak sakit lagi." Aku menjawab setenang mungkin tanpa menunjukan ekspresi rasa sakit saat Hnata menyentuh luka di wajahku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Hinata bertanya ingin tahu.

Aku berpikir sejenak, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengakui masa laluku ke Hinata dan Aku mulai menceritakan kisahku.

Aku menceritakan bagaimana Aku bisa bertemu Lee dan kehidupan yang sangat sulit di Cina namun masih menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya jika aku adalah Maki. Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata indah milik Hinata ketika mendengarkan kisah tersebut, berlanjut ke bagian dimana aku mendapatkan tato dewa Kurama.

*** Flashback ***

Setelah insiden di Hotel Nibiru dimana Aku dan Lee membantu Kakashi untuk menghindari tertangkap oleh Obito suami dari Rin. Kakashi lebih mempercayai Aku dan Lee dan sejak hari itu dan seterusnya Kami mengikuti Kakashi seperti pengawalnya.

Hidup Kami jauh lebih baik karena kami tidak harus tinggal di sebuah apartemen sempit dengan delapan orang lain lagi saat Kakashi memberi kami sebuah apartemen sebagai hadiah telah menyelamatkan dia.

Suatu hari di Klub Heaven Anbu dalam ruang VIP ini adalah pertama kalinya Aku dan Lee melihat Sakura. Dan dari percakapan itu tampaknya Sakura ingin melakukan penawaran dengan kelompok Hatake.

"Oh suatu kehormatan untukku, apa yang membawa Sakura-san kemari? Atau aku harus memanggilmu sebagai Mrs. Uchiha sekarang "Kakashi berkata dengan seringai licik.

"Cukup basa-basinya. Aku di sini untuk bisnis. Aku ingin kau meyakinkan ayahmu untuk melakukan kerjasama dengan Kitsune "Sakura berkata langsung ke titik dengan nada suara yang bisa dibilang agak dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Kau tahu kita tidak bisa melakukan kerjasama dengan orang asing? " Kakashi segera menolaknya.

"Tapi kau tahu bahwa aku pemimpin Kitsune sekarang?"

"Bahkan jika Aku bisa meyakinkan ayahku, mengapa harus aku lakukan?"

Sakura menatap Kakashi intens seolah dia memiliki dendam pada dirinya.

Aku mendengar dari anggota senior lain bahwa Kakashi dan Sakura pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan. Tapi Kakashi membuat Sakura patah hati sehingga Sakura masih menyimpan dendam terhadap dirinya setelah putus selama bertahun-tahun.

Pembicaraan mengenai bisnis mereka berakhir dengan Sakura keluar ruang VIP dengan kesal sementara Kakashi tidak peduli sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

"Maki ambil kotak di laci meja kerjaku di Anbu dan segera antarkan ke Hotel Nibiru" Kata Kakashi melalui telepon dan kemudian menutup telepon.

Aku tahu Kakashi tidak belajar dari kesalahannya, karena Aku mendengar suara Rin melalui telepon. Tapi Aku tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan apapun dan hanya berhak melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kakashi.

Aku pergi ke kantor Kakashi di klub Anbu dan mengsmbil kotak perhiasan di laci kerjanya, kemudian mengendarai salah satu mobil Kakashi dan segera melesat ke Hotel Nibiru. Aku mengikuti arahan dari Kakashi dan menemukan kamar yang diberitahukan.

Aku mengetuk pintu dan setelah beberapa detik dibuka oleh Kakashi masih dalam jubah mandinya.

"Kakashi-ge ini kotak yang kau inginkan." Aku menyerahkan kotak yang ku bawa kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi mengambil kotak itu dan tersenyum, ketika ia hendak menutup pintu dan ketika Aku hendak beranjak sekelompok pria dalam setelan hitam mendekat.

"BITCH, AKU TAHU KAU DI DALAM DENGAN LAKI-LAKAI BAJINGAN ITU!" Teriak seseorang yang terlihat seperti Obito ketika ia semakin mendekat ke arah ku dan Kakashi-ge.

Kakashi panik dan menjatuhkan kotak di lantai panik menarikku ke dalam ruangan.

"SHI T DIA DATANG! FUCK APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN? " Kakashi-ge mulai berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kakashi-ge tenanglah !" Aku menarik tangan Kakashi menjauh dari rambutnya.

Suara Obito semakin dekat dan dekat. Aku tahu kali ini kami tidak akan lolos dengan mudah. Aku mencoba untuk tenang dan melihat di sekitar kami, pandanganku terpaku pada balkon dan cepat menemukan sebuah ide.

"Kakashi-ge, jarak dari balkon ini ke kamar sebelah tidak terlalu jauh . Kau dapat melarikan diri dari memanjat balkon ke kamar sebelah. "Aku cepat berkata bahkan menyeret Kakashi ke balkon.

Kakashi terlihat menelan ludah kemudian mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pergi "Aku selamanya akan mengingat ini."

Setelah Kakashi pergi pintu dibuka dengan paksa, beberapa detik kemudian Obito dan anak buahnya datang masuk dalam. Rin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya handuk membungkus tubuhnya.

Aku segera melesat keluar ke balkon.

"TANGKAP DIA!" Teriak Obito kepada anak buahnya.

Aku segera mengikuti Kakashi memanjat ke balkon sebelah, ketika Aku hendak melompat kakiku ditarik kembali ke tanah oleh seseorang yang aku pikir adalah anak buah dari Obito. Aku menendang orang tersebut jatuh ke tanah.

Kemudian Aku cepat-cepat bangkit dan mulai melarikan diri lagi. Kali ini Aku berhasil mendarat ke balkon sebelah, ketika menengok ke belakang Aku melihat anak buah Obito melakukan hal yang sama, bersiap-siap untuk melompat.

Aku segera meninggalkan balkon masuk ke dalam ruangan, kemudian mengunci pintu balkon. Tanpa sadar ternyata kehadiranku mengganggu pasangan yang sedang berada di tengah-tengah adegan mesra di tempat tidur.

"Maaf, silakan lanjutkan kembali." Aku meminta maaf kemudian membungkuk sebelum berlari ke pintu keluar.

Sepertinya orang-orang yang mengejarku menyerah karena mereka tidak mengejarku.

Aku aman lolos keluar dari Hotel Nibiru. Aku terus berlari dan berlari sampai kehabisan napas.

Ketika Aku yakin bahwa Aku aman dan tidak dikejar lagi, Aku berhenti dan mengatur napas. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika berpikir kejadian tadi, sementara orang-orang yang berjalan melewati ku melihat kearahku berpikir mungkin Aku gila, tapi aku mengabaikannya.

Telepon selularku kemudian bergetar.

"Mo-shi-mo-shi?"Aku menjawab panggilan masih dengan tertawa.

"Yo Bung aku tahu kau sudah lolos tapi wajahmu dikenali mereka . Sekarang semua anak buah Obito mencarimu. Kau harus tahu kekuasaan macam apa yang dia pegang " Ini adalah suara Lee.

"Kakashi-ge menyuruhku menjemputnya dan menceritakan semuanya, beberapa menit kemudian kami mendapat kabar dari geng bahwa wajahmu itu telah diposting dimana-mana dan Obito ingin kau mati"

"Dengar Maki, mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi terlebih dahulu. Aku akan pastikan kau bisa pergi dari Cina dengan aman "kali ini suara Kakashi. Aku tidak menjawab dan segera mengakhiri panggilan.

Aku tahu kekuasaan macam apa yang di pegang oleh Obito ini mustahil untuk bersembunyi dari anak buahnya.

Aku menemukan sebuah ide, aku segera pergi ke toko acak dan membei pakaian seorang gadis, mengenakan gaun dan wig palsu yang panjang. kemudian aku menemukan tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi.

***Naruto P.O.V End***

.

.

.

.

***Author P.O.V ***

Kakashi panik, dia terus berjalan bolak-balik berpikir bagaimana ia menyelamatkan Maki dari Cina menggunakan kapal di bawah pengawasan Obito. Dia tidak bisa memberitahu ayahnya tentang hal ini, karena ayahnya akan mencurigainya sebagai orang yang berselingkuh dengan Rin. Dia berpikir selama berjam-jam dan hanya datang dengan satu kesimpulan.

"Sakura, ini aku Kakashi. Apakah kau punya waktu untuk bicara sekarang "Dia berkata melalui telpon selulernya.

.

.

.

.

Pertemuannya di tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya di kamar VIP Anbu klub, Kakashi sabar menunggu Sakura tiba.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Sakura berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Bukankah kau bilang Kitsune ingin melakukan kerjasama dengan kami?" Kakashi langsung ke titik.

"Ya, tetapi kau sudah menolaknya."

"Aku sudah berubah pikiran. Aku akan meyakinkan ayahku untuk melakukan kerjasama dengan Kitsune tapi dengan satu syarat "Kakashi berkata dengan nada yang sulit diartikan Sakura.

Sakura memasang wajah terkejut pada Kakashi. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Seorang Kakashi yang sekarang bertindak sangat aneh.

"Syarat apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku ingin kau membawa satu orang keluar dari Cina tanpa di ketahui oleh Obito."

Sakura merasa benar-benar aneh pada permintaan Kakashi yang berubah pikiran hanya untuk menyelamatkan satu orang anak buahnya. Tapi dia tetap segera setuju untuk sarat tersebut karena ayahnya berteman baik dengan Obito dan dengan kekuasaannya saat itu tidak akan sulit untuk mengeluarkan satu orang dari Cina.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Sakura setuju dengan kesepakatan itu, Kakashi segera berbicara dengan ayahnya menyiapkan uang untuk kerjasama bisnis . Melihat putra satu-satunya akhirnya masuk dalam bisnis ayahnya menyetujui tanpa banyak berpikir.

Pukul 5 pagi Maki menunggu di dermaga untuk Kakashi dan Lee. Dari jarak jauh ia melihat 3 orang berjalan mendekat. Lee, Kakashi, dan Yuugo datang kearahnya.

"Maki!" Lee segera mendekap erat temannya, senang melihat dia masih hidup. Dia kemudian menyerahkan satu tas pakaian milik Maki.

"Semoga berhasil. Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya kita berpisah "Dia memberikan pelukan kembali kepada Maki.

"Terima kasih Aku akan mengingat apa yang telah Kau lakukan untukku dan semoga beruntung berada bersama dengan Sakura." sekarang giliran Kakashi untuk menawar selamat tinggal.

"Ayo kita pergi, kapal sudah menunggu." Yuugo akhirnya berbicara. Dia dikirim oleh Sakura untuk memastikan bahwa Maki aman tiba ke Jepang.

Mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Maki, Lee menangis melepas kepergian Maki.

Maki akhirnya naik ke kapal, dia terus melambaikan tangan sampai dia tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi. Perasaan yang dia rasakan saat itu adalah seperti saat Hina-Chan melambaikan tangan padanya dari dalam mobi ketika Hina-Chan di bawa oleh orang tua angkatnya.

"Ini adalah identitas barumu ." Yuugo menyerahkan paspor baru untuk Maki.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Maki membaca nama pada paspor barunya.

"Lee temanmu menceritakan tentang kau yang telah hidup dalam ke takutan. Dia berharap kau akan memulai hidup baru di Jepang sebagai siapa kau sebenarnya "Yuugo mengulangi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Lee.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu dia menutup matanya berusaha menghentikan air mata keluar dan lembut berbisik kata terima kasih.

Maki yang sekarang sebagai Naruto akhirnya mencapai ke Jepang. Memulai hidupnya lagi, belajar bahasa, budaya, gaya hidup baru dan belajar bagaimana untuk bertahan hidup.

Dan sekarang dia adalah anggota dari Kitsune. Karena aturan bahwa semua anggota Kitsune harus memiliki tato Dewa Kurama, saat itulah Naruto mendapatkan tato Dewa Kurama di bahu kanannya dan ketika itu terjadi maka ia terjebak sebagai anggota Kitsune seumur hidup.

*** Akhir Flashback ***

Setelah mendengarkan masa lalu Naruto dan belum menyadari bahwa dia adalah Maki, Hinata menangis. Hinata menyadari bahwa dia adalah salah satu anak yang paling beruntung. Meskipun orang tuanya meninggal ketika dia masih kecil tapi dia bertemu dua teman baik di panti asuhan dan diadopsi oleh keluarga yang bahagia.

Tidak ada kata-kata baginya untuk dikatakan kepada Naruto tapi dia bersedia menggunakan sisa hidupnya untuk mencintai Naruto dengan sepenuh hati.

Naruto menatap mata berair milik Hinata, itu benar-benar menyakitkan melihat gadis yang dicintainya menangis. Dia menarik Hinata mendekat dan memeluknya erat berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Hinata my Princess, Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu ..." Sebelum Naruto bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, telepon selularnya tiba-tiba berdering.

Pada saat yang penting seperti ini, ketika ia akhirnya mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang dia ingin katakan untuk waktu yang lama. Satu panggilan telepon menghancurkan itu.

Dia perlahan-lahan melepaskan Hinata yang masih terisak dan meraih teleponnya.

Naruto hanya mendengarkan dengan cermat perkataan dari si pemanggil dan ada perubahan ekspresi diwajahnya.

"Baiklah, Aku akan ke sana." Naruto berkata dan mengakhiri panggilan.

Naruto kembali menghadapi Hinata dan dengan suara lembut lembut dia berkata "Maaf sesuatu yang penting sedang terjadi, jadi Aku harus pergi." Dia membelai rambut Hinata.

"Tapi bagaimana lukamu ?"

"Tenanglah, my Princess ini hanya luka ringan, akan segera membaik"

Hinata masih terisak, dia tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto, namun sebanyak apapun dia ingin tetap Naruto disampingnya dia sadar bahwa Naruto harus mengurus kelompoknya.

Naruto menempatkan kecupan di dahi Hinata sebelum beranjak dari sofa yang nyaman kekamarnya mengambil pakaian untuk dikenakan. Kemudian keluar kembali ke ruang tamu dan melihat Hinata sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

Oiiiii... singkat ya,,, ahahahaha

Gini gimana kalo kita buat perjanjian,,

KA bakal UpDate cepet kalo temen2 minimal 10 orang review tapi harus uneg2nya,,,, jgn Cuma lanjut, atau ceritanya bagus,,, seru,,, pkoknya,,,  
KA MINTA UNEG-UNEG dari READER's..

PLEASE,,, KA tunggu 3 hari klo nyampe 10 orang yg review dg uneg2 KA langsung post lanjutannya,,, Thank's  
Arigatou Reader's udah sempetin baca,,, Love You All...


	13. Chapter 13

**Salam damai semua,  
Aoke! , KA mau lebih menjelaskan bahwa disini gk akan ada adegan Lemonnya,,,  
Karena jujur KA gk bisa buatnya,,,,**

Terus, KA memang suka mengulur waktu supaya temen2 mau protes...  
Oke! Ini memang rate M untuk kata-kata kasar dan kekerasan,,, tapi jgn lupakan romance yg menjadi genre ini jg...

Maaf jika KA llebih banyak mengadakan Romancenya,,, Gomennasai,,, soalnya KA gk terlalu bisa soal berantem2 atau kekerasan,,, hehehe

tadinya Cuma Rate T+, krena ada yg usul diganti M ya KA mengikuti sarannya,,,  
Gomennasai kalo mengecewakan,,,

untuk ending,, KA udh pernah janji kalo ini bakal Happy Ever After ,,, jadi akan indah pada akhirnya...

Dari pada KA banyak Bacot,,, Lets kita lanjutkan...!  
SEBELUMNYA Arigatou yg sudh mau baca dn sempetin Review,,,

**"Hidup dalam Air Mata"****  
**

Chapter 13

**Author :** KA Jung Liu

**Disclaimer :**

Manga dan semua carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Naruto dan Hinata mutlak milik Masashi Kisimoto kita hanya sebatas pengagum mereka. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata! Bagi Keluarga Naru_Hina Lover's

(UUD NHL 2013 Pasal 2 Ayat 1)

**Pairing :** Naruto & Hinata

**Rate :** M

(Untuk tidak kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar, Tidak ada adegan Limenya )

**Genre :**

Angst. Action, Romance, Tragedi, (Mungkin?)

**Warning:**  
Ide cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, hati-hati karena P.O.V berubah-ubah dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Di HDAM :

"Tenanglah, my Princess ini hanya luka ringan, akan segera membaik"

Hinata masih terisak, dia tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto, namun sebanyak apapun dia ingin Naruto tetap disampingnya dia sadar bahwa Naruto harus mengurus kelompoknya.

Naruto menempatkan kecupan di dahi Hinata sebelum beranjak dari sofa yang nyaman kekamarnya mengambil pakaian untuk dikenakan. Kemudian keluar kembali ke ruang tamu dan melihat Hinata sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

***Hinata P.O.V***

Hari ini Aku bangun dengan perasaan capur aduk, antara kesepian, dan khawatir untuk Naruto. Dengan malas aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi.

Kenapa semenjak malam itu Naruto tidak datang kembali, tidak ada panggilan telepon atau pesan teks darinya. Setiap kali Aku mencoba untuk memanggil Naruto, Naruto tidak pernah mengangkat telepon.

Ini sudah 2 hari dan Aku sangat khawatir jika sesuatu telah terjadi pada Naruto. Karena Naruto adalah anggota Kitsune.

Yang bisa Aku lakukan adalah menunggu di apartemennya berharap bahwa dia bisa kembali.

Aku benar-benar melamun hingga ringtone dari telepon selularku terdengar, Aku segera berlari keluar dari kamar mandi meraih telpon yang berada di meja dan segera menjawab panggilan.

"NARUTO?" Aku bereriak menjawab telepon melihat ID pemanggil.

"... Ini aku Neji."

"Oh ...Nii-san ..." Segera suaraku berubah menjadi suram dan tertekan.

"Hinata kembali ke rumah, Aku tahu di mana Kau berada. Ini benar-benar tidak aman untuk bersama Naruto lagi jadi kembalilah kerumah. " Neji Nii-san berkata dengan nada khawatir.

"Nii-san ... Apa mksudnya ?" Aku bertanya dengan suara bergetar karena berpikir apa yang mungkin terjadi kepada Naruto sejak dia meninggalkan apartemennya malam itu.

Aku mendengar Neji Nii-san mendesah sebelum berbicara kepadaku. "Semua orang di Kitsune sedang berburu untuk menangkapnya dan bos mereka menginginkanya dalam keadaan mati."

Ketika mendengar kata terakhir Aku membeku dan telepon selularku meluncur dari gengamanku jatuhkan ke lantai.

Perasaan yang kurasa saat ini adalah seperti saat Aku mendengar tentang kematian Maki yang belum dikonfirmasi kebenarannya.

***Hinata P.O.V End***

.

.

.

.

***Ino P.O.V***

Seperti biasanya Aku kini sedang berada di kamar Mr. Uchiha untuk memberinya terapi harian. Aku terus memandangi pintu seraya memberikan pijatan kepada Mr. Uchiha . Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Sakura Nee-san akan datang hari ini.

Setelah melihat Sakura Nee-san terakhir kali saat itu, Aku bertanya kepada Konan-Nee apa Sakura Nee-san biasanya datang setiap hari untuk melihat suaminya dan Konan-Nee menjawab bahwa Sakura Nee-san setiap hari mengunjunginya.

Rutinitas terapi harian ini hampir selesai tapi aku masih tidak melihatnya. Aku lembut menyelipkan kaki kanan Mr Uchiha di bawah selimutnya sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya dengan kecewa.

"Mungkin dia tidak ingat Aku." Aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri dalam perjalanan ke pasien berikutnya.

*** Flashback ***

Ini adalah hari pertamaku sebagai trainee di rumah sakit. Kepribadian ceria ku, wajah manis dan antusiasme dalam bekerja membuatku mudah untuk diterima dan disukai oleh semua staf dan pasien.

Karena itu adalah hari pertama ku dan perawat Konan yang bertugas mengawasiku, dia tidak membuatku kesulitan dia mempermudah diriku, menyuruhku merawat pasien yang tidak mengganggu kenyamananku.

Shiftku berakhir terasa sangat cepat karena Aku menikmati pekerjaanku. Peserta lainnya dan beberapa perawat senior, kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar untuk merayakan hari pertama peserta.

Karena beberapa perawat masih memiliki shift besok dan lagi pula aku tidak terlalu berminat pada alkohol sehingga mereka memesan bir di mana tingkat alkohol rendah. Kami gembira mengobrol berusaha untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih baik sehingga kami dapat berkomunikasi lebih baik selama bekerja.

Waktu terus berjalan, satu persatu dari kami meninggalkan bar menyisakan Aku dan Konan Nee-san.

"Ino Kau yakin Kau baik-baik saja mendapatkan rumah sendiri saya dapat meminta pacarku untuk mengantarmu pulang?" Konan Nee-san bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Sudah terlalu larut untuk seorang gadis pulang sendirian dan itu berbahaya."Dia melanjutkan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Aku akan menelepon sopir ayahku untuk menjemputku. "Aku tersenyum meyakinkan Nee-san bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja.

"Oke!, Aku akan menemanimu menunggu sampai sopir ayahmu datang"

Tidak lama setelah dia mengatakan hal tersebut, pacarnya menelponya dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menunggunya diluar untuk menjemputnya.

"Sudah Konan Nee-san tidak perlu khawatir denganku, pacar Nee-san sudah datang, percayalah Aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Tapi,..."

"Sudah sana, kasihan jika dia menunggu terlalu lama" Aku memotong ucapannya dan mendorongnya ke arah pacarnya.

Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal masih dengan berat hati.

Aku masih menunggu sopir ayahku datang menjemput. Hingga dua orang tengah mabuk datang kearahku, membuatku sedikit panik.

"Hey gadis cantik mengapa Kau terlihat begitu kesepian? Mengapa Kau tidak bergabung dengan kami untuk minum ?"kata salah satu orang tersebut dan dengan seenaknya menempatkan lengannya di bahu ku.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku mencoba menyingkirkan mereka, tapi aku tidak memiliki kekuatan. Kami mendapat banyak perhatian dari adegan tersebut, tapi tak ada yang peduli dan mencoba untuk membantuku. Aku terus berjuang dan berteriak "jangan" dan "tolong" tapi itu tidak berguna.

Ketika salah satu dari mereka mulai membelai pahaku, sebelum orang tersebut bisa pergi jauh sebuah tangan lebih kuat menahan bahwa tangan kotor tersebut.

"Hei ,fuck ... argh!" Sebelum orang tersebut bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah jeritan menyakitkan itu lolos dari mulutnya.

Pria yang membantuku memutar tangan orang yang mencoba berbuat buruk padaku dan menyematkannya ke sofa seperti sepotong kue. Orang lain yang duduk di samping ku langsung terjaga dari mabuk.

Mereka ketakutan menatap wajah penyelamatku dan segera melompat dari sofa untuk melarikan diri. Ketika penggangu tersebut bebas dari penyelamatku dia segera melarikan diri sambil memegang lengannya.

Aku terkejut dengan tindakannya dan segera berterimakasih.

"Terima kasih banyak telah menyelamatkanku"Aku sedikit membungkuk.

"Jangan berterima kasih kepadaku berterima kasih kepada bosku ." Kata pria tersebut dan menunjuk kearah seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna seperti permen kapas yang indah telah duduk di meja bar sepanjang waktu. Aku perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju penyelamatku sebenarnya.

"Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku." Aku membungkuk meskipun aku hanya menghadapi punggungnya.

"Ayo duduk di sini." Wanita itu menepuk bangku di sampingnya.

Aku ragu-ragu sebelum mengambil langkah dan duduk di bangku di sampingnya. Perlahan-lahan dia berbalik menatap wajahku. Aku terpana oleh wajah indah dan aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan pandanganku dari wajah itu.

Dia menuangkan segelas anggur merah kedalam gelas kecil dan menyerahkannya kepadaku. "silahkan ." Kata Dia akhirnya menghadapiku sepenuhnya kali ini.

Aku begitu terhipnotis dan mengambil segelas anggur tersebut dan meminumnya. kami menikmati mengobrol bersama-sama.

Setelah beberapa gelas aku mulai merasa pusing dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

Yang aku tahu adalah ketika Aku terbangun dengan sakit kepala, nyeri otot, telanjang dan pakaiannya berserakan di mana-mana di lantai. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun di ruang itu kecuali diriku sendiri. Aku melihat sekeliling dan menemukan selembar kertas.

**Sesuatu hal penting terjadi sehingga aku harus pergi sebelum Kau bangun.**

**Tapi tadi malam benar-benar menyenangkan. **

Itu pesan singkat dan sederhana, tidak ada nama dan tidak ada nomor telpon. Aku mermas kertas itu dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Ya, aku tahu apa artinya ketika seseorang hanya pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan informasi apapun dari mereka, itu berarti kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

.

.

.

.

Aku melanjutkan hari-hariku sebagai perawat baru, beban kerja yang kupunya kini menjadi lebih berat sehingga Aku bahkan lupa apa yang terjadi malam itu dan seperti apa wajah gadis terakhir kali au bertemu di bar.

Karena dedikasi yang baik dariku pada pekerjaan, aku mendapatkan kepercayaan dari perawat senior Konan untuk menangani lebih banyak pasien kepadaku. Aku ditugaskan untuk mengurus seorang pasien yang berada dalam keadaan koma selama 2 tahun, dan aku sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa pasien ini akan membawaku kembali untuk melihat gadis itu lagi.

*** Akhir * Flashback**

.

.

.

.

Aku sempat membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tetang malam itu bersama dengan gadis yang mengaku bernama Sakura. Tapi ketika aku melihatnya lagi dan mendengar banyak tentang dia dari perawat lainnya. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku ingin tahu tentang gadis misterius itu.

Dan aku tidak dapat menyangkal fakta bahwa aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya lagi.

***Ino P.O.V End***

.

.

.

.

***Hinata P.O.V***

Aku bangun dengan mata terasa bengkak dan mungkin akan terlihat merah, aku bangun dari tempat tidur luas. Merasa hampa melirik kearah dimana Naruto tidur, baik itu di sampingku atau di sofa kesayangannya.

Aku sudah lelah menangis selama berhari-hari menunggu Naruto untuk datang kembali dan aku tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Aku tidak hadir ke kelas dan tidak menjawab semua panggilan telepon.

Bahkan jika bel pintu apartemen ini terus berbunyi aku mengabaikannya. Tapi aku tahu bahwa sudah waktunya untuk aku berhenti bersedih, ini bukan hanya menyakiti diriku sendiri, tapi aku juga menyakiti orang-orang yang peduli tentangku seperti orang tuaku dan Neji-Nii.

Aku menyeret kakiku ke kamar mandi, melihat sekilas di cermin. Aku melihat wajah pucat mengerikan masih dengan bekas air mata tadi malam. Aku segera mencuci wajahku dan mandi bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus.

.

.

.

.

Ketika aku sampai ke kelas semua teman-temanku berkumpul di sekelilingku dengan senyum lebar mereka. Aku pikir mereka begitu senang melihat aku setelah tidak hadir selama berhari-hari untuk luka pergelangan kakiku dan absen baru-baru ini. Melihat bagaimana semua orang peduli kepadaku, Aku berhasil memaksakan senyum ku.

Meskipun aku berada dikelasku, tetapi hati dan pikiranku sama sekali tidak hadir disini. Aku masih memikirkan Naruto dan bagaimana caranya Aku dapat menemukannya. Kelas berakhir dan pikiranku masih diduki oleh Naruto.

Saat kelas terakhirku juga berakhir , Aku cepat memebreskan buku dan meninggalkan kampus. Naruto tidak pernah benar-benar menyebutkan tentang teman-temannya sebelumnya dan satu-satunya orang yang aku kenal hanya Lee Nii-san.

Aku segera menuju ke kub Seiryu, tempat pertama kali Aku bertemu Naruto dan Lee-Nii . Aku memasuki klub melihat kearah bar tetapi tidak melihat Lee, kemudian aku berjalan menaiki tangga dan dari kejauhan mencoba mengintip ke kantor mereka. Nampaknya tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Aku tinggal di klub selama beberapa jam dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dengan perasaan kecewa.

.

.

.

.

Ketika kembali ke apartemen Naruto saat aku masih berada di luar, aku tersadar bahwa pintu sedikit terbuka. Aku jelas ingat bahwa telah menguncinya dengan benar. Aku segera masuk ke dalam.

Disuguhi pandangan kekacauan di apartemen ini. Sofa terbalik, bantal dirobek dan dilemparkan di lantai. Laci di dapur dibuka dan makanan tersebar di mana-mana. Aku cepat-cepat berlari ke kamar tidur dan menemukan bahwa tempat itu juga berantakan. Semua pakaian yang berserakan di lantai lemari dan laci semuanya dibuka.

Ini tampak seperti pencuri telah memasuki apartemen ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengalami situasi tersebut. Orang pertama yang ada dalam pikiranku untuk meminta bantuan adalah Neji Nii-san.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian Neji-Nii datang bersama dengan beberapa polisi.

"Hinata, apakah Kau terluka?" Neji-Nii bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Apakah ada barang berharga yang dicuri ?" Seorang polisi bertanya padaku.

"Aku telah memeriksanya sebelum Neji-Nii tiba dan sama sekali tidak ada barang-barang berharga yang hilang" Aku menjawab masih dengan nada datar.

"Mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan anggota Kitsune" Neji Nii-san berkata kepada polisi tersebut dan hanya dibalas anggukan.

Sehingga mereka berhenti bertanya padaku mengenai kejadian yang terjadi.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas mereka setelah meyakinkan bahwa ini bukan kasus pencurian.

Sebelum Neji Nii-san kembali kemobil mereka dia mencoba meyakinkanku.

" Hinata sebaiknya Kau pulang, tinggal di apartemen Naruto sudah tidak aman sekarang"

"Aku berniat menunggunya, dan tolong jangan pernah paksa aku untuk meninggalkan apartemen ini, karena aku tidak akan pernah mau pergi sebelum dia benar-benar kembali"Aku menjawab masih dengan wajah dan suara datar.

Neji Nii-san mendesah sebelum pergi meninggalkan aku.

"Baiklah, Aku hanya berharap bahwa Kau akan baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka pergi dan menysakan aku sendiri, perlahan-lahan aku mulai mengambil barang-barang yang berantakan. Aku mulai membersihkan kamar tidur pertama, karena aku akan tidur di sana.

Aku mengambil pakaian bersih milikku dan milik Naruto, merapikannya dan menempatkan mereka kembali kedalam lemari. Ketika semua pakaian telah tersusun rapih aku mulai merapikan laci.

Di dalam laci ada beberapa foto-foto lama Naruto bersama Lee, melihat foto-foto tersbut membuatku entah bagaimana tersenyum. Aku mencoba merapikan mereka kembali dalam satu tumpukan dan kemudian aku terpaku melihat sebuah kotak.

Itu adalah kotak biasa, ketika aku membukanya aku terkejut dengan benda yang ada didalamnya.

"Ini ..." Aku mengambil sebuah kalung akrab dan cincin dari kotak.

"Oh... my God!" Aku refleks menutup mulutku dengan tanganku.

"Maki ..."

Air mata mulai mengalir keluar dari mataku dan berjuta pertanyaa sekarang muncul dikepalaku. Aku ingin segera melihat Naruto dan bertanya padanya tentang kalung ini. Apakah Maki masih hidup? Apakah Maki adalah Naruto? Dan berbagai pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus bermunculan dalam pikiranku. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Aku memegang erat-erat kalung tersebut dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dalam berpikir dengan benar. Tiba-tiba aku ingat hari ketika aku membawa Naruto untuk mengunjungi Tsunade-Sama, setelah kembali dari kamar mandi aku melihat mata Naruto merah seperti habis menangis.

Aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi hanya terganggu oleh ucapan antusiasme Tsunade-sama maka pertanyaannya itu menghilang dari kepalaku.

Aku cepat menyeka air mata dari wajahku, menyambar tas dan tidak lupa meletakkan kalung itu di dalam tas segera menuju ke pintu. Aku perlu mengetahui kebenaran dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjawabnya sekarang adalah Tsunade-Sama.

Di luar di jalan aku berdiri di sana sendirian menunggu taksi lewat tapi sayangnya itu benar-benar sudah larut malam dan bahkan tidak ada satu mobil pun terlihat. Aku dengan cepat mengambil telepon selularku dan segera menghubungi Neji Nii-san, karena hanya dia yang bisa aku mintai bantuan.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Neji Nii-san datang dengan mobilnya berhenti tepan di depanku, aku segera masuk kemobilnya.

Kami berhasil mencapai rumah Tsunade-Sama lebih cepat dari biasanya karena jalanan cukup sepi. Aku terus menggedor pintu sampai Tsunade-Sama membukanya.

Dia masih setengah tidur tapi aku segera menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan "Tsunade-Sama, tolong beritahu aku jujur, apakah Naruto adalah Maki?" Aku bertanya penuh semangat.

Tsunade-Sama sekarang terjaga dari pertanyaan tiba-tiba. "Masuklah dulu , kami akan membicarakannya didalam, diluar terlalu dingin." Dia menyuruhku dan Neji Nii-san untuk masuk.

***Hinata P.O.V End***

.

.

.

.

***Tsunade P.O.V***

Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan kunjungan tiba-tiba Hinata dan Neji, serta pertanyaan mengejutkan yang dilontarkan Hinata. Aku menyuruh mereka masuk dahulu karena diluar terlalu dingin.

Mereka duduk di meja makan. Aku menuangkan dua gelas air hangat dan menyuguhkan kepada mereka.

"Katakan Tsunade-Sama. Apakah benar bahwa Naruto adalah Maki? "Hinata penuh semangat bertanya kembali. Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

Melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata indahnya, aku menyerahkan tisu untuknya.

Aku menghela napas sebelum bicara. "Sepertinya kebenaran tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi."

"Ya, Naruto adalah Maki dan Maki adalah Naruto." Aku akhirnya berkata.

"Kenapa? Mengapa dia tidak memberitahuku ? Mengapa Tsunade-sama tidak katakan padaku? "Dia berteriak keras menyambar ke bahuku gemetar menguncangku.

"Tenanglah Hinata, Kau menyakiti Tsunade-Sama." Neji akhirnya berbicara dan memindahkan tangan Hinata menjauh dariku.

"Aku pikir dia hanya ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahumu. Maki begitu mencintaimu, jika dia tidak mencintaimu maka dia tidak akan menyerahkan tempatnya untukmu "Aku mengenggam ketat ke dua tangan Hinata mencoba menenangkan gadis ini.

"Apa maksud dari tempat? Apa yang Tsunade-sama bicarakan? "Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti menangis dan menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

*** Flashback ***

"Sepertinya hanya diriku sendiri sekarang." Maki mendesah sambil berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri dan setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

Tsunade-Sama mendekati Maki dan memeluknya erat. Dia menepuk kepala laki-laki kecil itu dan mendesah. "Kau benar-benar anak bodoh."

"Kenapa kau mohon Tuan dan Nyonya Hyuga untuk mengadopsi Hina-Chan, Kau tahu bahwa mereka benar-benar tertarik untuk mengadopsi Kau pertama kali?"Aku berkata kepadanya masih dengan memeluknya.

"Walaupun sebenarnya Tuan dan Nyonya Hyuga dilema apakah akan memilih engkau atau Hina-Chan. Kau menjadi anak yang terlihat kuat itu yang membuat Tuan Hyuga tertarik. Sementara Hina-Chan memiliki sikap lucu seperti seorang putri kecil yang membuat Nyonya Hyuga tertarik padanya. Namu mengadopsi kalian berdua mustahil bagi mereka, sehingga mereka hanya dapat memilih satu dari anda berdua , maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk memilihmu"Aku melanjutkannya.

"Ketika Mr. Dan Mrs. Hyuga membahas masalah itu di kantor selama waktu kelas, ketika aku dalam perjalanan kembali dari kamar mandi, aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Sejak saat itu dan seterusnya aku telah membulatkan tekad untuk memohon mereka agar mengadopsi Hina-Chan, meskipun sakit harus berpisah jauh dari Hina-Chan, tapi itu hanya untuk yang terbaik bagi kami berdua."Dia menjawab dengan tenang sedikit bergumam, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar dan berhenti sejenak.

"Dan aku hanya ingin Hina-Chan untuk hidup bahagia."Maki dengan lembut berbicara, masih berusaha untuk menahan air matanya, dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan kata-kata yang aku dengar dari anak laki-laki satu ini. Meskipun Maki masih muda, tetapi aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia begitu perhatian ke pada Hina-Chan.

Aku berasumsi bahwa Maki pasti terlalu mencintai Hina-Chan.

*** Akhir * Flashback**

***Tsunade P.O.V End***

.

.

.

.

***Hinata P.O.V***

Air mata terus mengalir dari mataku dan tidak bisa berhenti dan aku merasakan hatiku sakit setelah mendengar cerita dari Tsunade-Sama. Di dalam hatiku, aku mulai menyalahkan diri sendiri karena menyebabkan Naruto masuk ke dalam situasi tersebut.

Jika bukan untuk diriku, Naruto tidak akan pernah menderita di Cina. Jika bukan demi aku Naruto tidak akan pernah bertemu dan bergabung dengan Kitsune dan jika bukan karena demi aku, Naruto pasti akan hidup bahagia.

Kebenaran akhirnya terungkap.

Aku merosot meletakan kepalku kemeja menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Kata-kata tersebut tiba-tiba bergema di kepalaku sekali lagi. Aku teringat Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata itu saat semua orang melarikan diri menjauh dari resto Kyubi. Meskipun Naruto bisa saja melarikan diri saat itu, tapi dia memilih untuk tetap tinggal bersamaku. Dan ketika mendengar kata-kata tersebut saat itu, aku hanya terharu dan sekarang Aku tahu bahwa Naruto adalah Maki dan aku mengerti makna dibalik kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

Jika saja aku tahu sebelumnya, mungkin setidaknya masih ada perbedaan yang terjadi, masih ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya.

***Hinata P.O.V End***

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

**Peluk dan sayang dari**

KA Jung Liu


	14. Chapter 14

mmm... gk mau banyak omong,,,  
cuma pengen ucapin Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk yg udh baca..  
dn nyempetin kasih review,,,  
maaf kalo gk sempet bales satu2... :)

Lets kita baca lanjutannya !

"**Hidup dalam Air Mata"****  
**

Chapter 14

**Author :** KA Jung Liu

**Disclaimer :**

Manga dan semua carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Naruto dan Hinata mutlak milik Masashi Kisimoto kita hanya sebatas pengagum mereka. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata! Bagi Keluarga Naru_Hina Lover's

(UUD NHL 2013 Pasal 2 Ayat 1)

**Pairing :** Naruto & Hinata

**Rate :** M

(Untuk tidak kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar, Tidak ada adegan Limenya )

**Genre :**

Angst. Action, Romance, Tragedi, (Mungkin?)

**Warning:**  
Ide cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, hati-hati karena P.O.V berubah-ubah dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Di HDAM :

"Kali ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Kata-kata tersebut tiba-tiba bergema di kepalaku sekali lagi dan ketika mendengar kata-kata tersebut saat itu, aku hanya terharu dan sekarang ketika Aku tahu bahwa Naruto adalah Maki, aku mengerti makna dibalik kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

Jika saja aku tahu sebelumnya, mungkin setidaknya masih ada perbedaan yang terjadi, masih ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya.

***Hinata P.O.V End***

.

.

.

.

***Sakura P.O.V ***

Setelah mengunjungi suamiku terakhir kalinya sebelum berangkat ke Thailand untuk bertemu ayahnya mertuaku. Di luar dugaan, aku juga bertemu gadis itu, gadis dengan wajah lucu dan eyesmile indah yang aku tidak bisa lupakan. Itu suatu keberuntungan bagiku karena aku harus mengejar penerbanganku, jika tidak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menghadapi gadis itu.

Haruskah aku berpura-pura lupa padanya karena aku mabuk saat itu atau aku haruskah aku jujur ? Aku segera menyingkirkan pikiran tentang gadis berambut pirang lembut itu. Aku harus berpikir bagaimana berurusan dengan Itachi setelah aku mendarat di Bangkok.

Setelah Aku mendarat di Bangkok dengan Yuugo, kami segera menggunakan taksi menuju ke tempat dimana ayah mertua tinggal. Kami sampai ke tujuan dalam waku singkat, ketika aku tiba disana pelayan menyambutku dengan membungkuk.

"Di mana Ayah ?" Tanyaku pada salah satu butler.

"Nyonya muda, master di lantai atas di kantornya." Kata pelayan tersebut dan membungkuk.

Tanpa berkata lagi Aku cepat berjalan menaiki tangga. Di depan pintu aku melihat dua pengawal berjaga, Aku tahu akan terjadi sesuatu yang diluar dugaan.

Aku mencoba untuk memasuki ruangan tetapi segera dblokir oleh kedua pengawal tersebut. Sebagai pengawal pribadi ku, Yuugo segera meraih tangan mereka masing-masing . Yuugo mengangkat kakinya dan menendang pengawal di sebelah kanan terlebih dahulu kemudian memutar lengan pengawal disebelah kiri.

Setelah mereka menyingkir Aku berjalan langsung tanpa masalah.

Aku membanting pintu terbuka, mengungkapkan ayah mertuaku dengan Itachi yang tengah duduk berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Ayah Aku perlu bicara denganmu ..." Aku hendak berbicara mengungkapkan niat buruk Itachi , sebelum semua selesai , sebuah tamparan telah menggangguku bicara.

"Dasar pelacur!" Setelah menampar ku, dia meraih tumpukan foto di mejanya dan melemparkan ke wajahku.

Aku memegang pipiku yang nyeri, mataku mulai berair tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku membungkuk dan mengambil foto-foto yang sempat dilemparkan ke wajahku. Mataku melebar terkejut ketika melihat foto-foto tersebut, itu foto diriku dan Ino berciuman serta adegan-adegan yang menunjukan lebih banyak keintiman sebelum masuk ke kamar hotel.

Meskipun adegan tersebut kabur dalam ingatanku saat ini, tapi aku jelas masih ingat apa yang terjadi. Aku berpikir bahwa aku terlalu ceroboh. Aku terdiam tidak ada alasan utuk menyangkal karena mereka memiliki bukti Aku juga tahu bahwa aku yang salah.

"Kau tidak punya apa-apa untuk dikaatakan?" Teriak Fugaku-sama .

Aku hanya bisa diam.

"Kau telah mengkhianati anakku. Kau tidak layak lagi untuk menjadi pemimpin Kitsune, serta tidak memiliki lagi kekuasaan atas Kitsune " Ayah benar-benar terdengar marah tapi aku tau bahwa dia kecewa padaku. Dia yang memeberi kepercaya padaku untuk membantu dan membawa Kitsune ke arah yang berbeda dan sekarang aku menghianatinya.

Sekilas ku lihat kearah Itachi, dia menyeringai sepanjang waktu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Pasti dia berpikir bahwa rencanany telah berhasil dan akhirnya dia akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Para tetua Kitsune pasti sekarang akan lebih percaya padanya dan bukan wanita lemah sepertiku.

Setelah Ayah mengumumkan bahwa Itachi akan mengambil alih posisi pemimpin Kitsune, Ayah meninggalkan kantornya mengabaikanku yang masih berdiri di sana tercengang.

"Oh my ... Sakura-ssi ... kau tidak pernah menyangka bukan, bahwa kau akan dibuat sepert ini ?" Itachi akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya untuk menggunakan cara ini. Tapi akan lebih baik lagi jika aku bisa mengambil foto dari apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar hotel, hal itu pasti akan memberikan Uchiha-sama serangan jantung " Itachi tertawa angkuh.

Aku hanya menatap wajah sombong dan meremas foto di tanganku. Itachi menyeringai dan meninggalkan ruangan masih dengan tertawa.

***sakura P.O.V End***

.

.

.

.

***Author P.O.V***

Setelah Itachi mendapatkan kekuasan kepemimpinan, ia masih menjalankan rencana selanjutnya.

Pertama dia harus melenyapkan orang-orang yang membantu Sakura , karena merupakan ancaman baginya. Jika ia tidak bisa membuat mereka berada dipihaknya, satu-satunya pilihan adalah untuk membunuh mereka.

Pada daftar buruannya ada Shino, Naruto, Lee dan Yamato. Ia memerintahkan anak buahnya mengikuti masing-masing dari mereka kecuali Yamato yang berada di Cina.

"Sebaiknya kalian awasi orang-orang ini, yakinkan mereka untuk berada di pihak kita. untuk Yamato biar menjadi yang terakhir" Itachi memerintahkan kepada anak buahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Itachi mengambil alih kepemimpinan Kitsune. Kini dia tengah duduk di kantor pemimpin Kitsune, ia menyalakan sebatang rokok mendengarkan laporan mingguan dari anak buahnya.

"Boss, Lee menolak untuk berada di pihak kita dan seperti yang Boss perintahkan kami telah mengikuti serta mengawasinya selama seminggu. Dia sama sekali belum menghubungi Sakura atau Naruto. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu " salah satu anak buah Itachi melaporkan.

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya mencoba berpikir keras, ia kemudian ingat bahwa orang terakhir yang bersama Maito Guy adalah Lee. Sebuah pemikiran tentang obat tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

'Lee mungkin tahu di mana obat-obatan' Itachi bergumam, Itu hanya tebakan, tapi dia tidak boleh menyepelekan sebuah tebakan.

"Lanjutkan mengikutinya. Jika kalian masih tidak dapat menemukan apa yang dia cari maka gunakan cara kekerasan " Itachi memerintahkan kepada anak buahnya dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Boss, Shino juga menolak untuk berada di pihak kita. Dalam pengamatan kami Sakura telah menghubunginya beberapa kali dan kami juga melihat Shino bertemu dengan sakura secara diam-diam " Orang berikutnya melaporkan.

"Biarkan dia pergi untuk selamanya dari muka bumi ini" Itachi berkata, dibalas dengan anggukan dari anak buah yang melaporkan mengetahui apa maksud dari bosnya.

"Boss, Naruto juga menolak tawaran tersebut. Kami telah mengawasinya hanya menghubungi Sakura beberapa kali di telepon dan itu saja. "

"Hmm ... Dia anak yang cerdas, sayang jika kita membunuhnya, tapi dia merupakan ancaman besar" Kata Itachi menunjukkan sinyal ke anak buahnya untuk membunuh Naruto.

Ketiga pria tersebut meninggalkan kantor setelah melaporkan hasil memata-matai mereka.

Sekarang tersisa hanya Itachi dan Kiba.

"Boss, saya tidak mengerti mengapa boss perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk memata-matai mereka, Bukankah boss bisa langsung membunuh mereka ?" Kiba bertanya tidak memahami alasan Itachi membuang-buang waktu, padahal mereka tahu bahwa ke tiga orang buruannya tidak akan berada di pihak mereka.

"Kau tahu bahwa tiga orang tersebut bisa berguna, karena mereka bertiga Sakura dapat berdiri lama sebagai pemimpin Kitsune" Jelas Itachi .

Dia sudah mengamati Sakura sejak Sakura menjadi pemimpin dan dia tahu betapa ketiga buruannya telah membantu sakura dan begitu solid terhadap pemimpinnya.

.

.

.

.

Malam kian larut, Shino diam-diam mengikuti Kiba ke 'Kyubi' tempat di mana Akatsuki hangout. Sakura telah memerintahkan Shino untuk mengikuti Kiba, orang yang menjadi kepercayaan Itachi untuk mengetahui apa rencana Itachi sehingga Sakura bisa melindungi Kitsune dari kehancuran oleh Itachi .

Shino tetap tinggal di mobilnya di luar Kyubi menunggu Kiba keluar dari sana karena terlalu berbahaya jika masuk ke dalam. Sambil menunggu di dalam mobil tiba-tiba sebuah mobil lain sangat cepat menabrak mobil miliknya. Dengan dorongan yang cukup kuat akibat tabrakan tersebut mengakibatkan kepala Shino terbentur kemudi.

"Shii t!" Shino bersumpah. Dia merasa pusing akibat benturan tiba-tiba, dan mobil dari belakang tersebut menabrak mobilnya sekali lagi menyebabkan seluruh tubuhnya terhempas kearah depan memukul klakson dan mengenai kaca depan mobil heingga retak.

Darah mengalir dari dahi Shino, masih dengan kondisi setega sadar Shino mencoba menghidupkan mesin, mencoba menghindari mobil gila di belakangnya. Mobil gila tersebut terus mengikutinya mempercepat lajunya untuk menghancurkan kembali mobil Shino.

Shino menginjak pedal gas untuk kecepatan penuh mencoba menghindari mobil di belakangnya tetapi karena cedera yang dialaminya dia tidak dapat mengemudi dengan baik, sehingga mobilnya meluncur ke area pejalan kaki menabrak sebuah toko. Mobil yang berada di belakangnya dengan cepat melesat dari tempat kejadian karena menyadari telah menarik banyak perhatian dari warga, beberapa orang yang menyaksikan bahkan telah memanggil polisi.

Tak lama kemudian polisi datang dan Shino segera dilarika ke rumah sakit. Melalui daftar riwayat kontak telponnya, hanya nama Naruto menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dapat dihubungi oleh perawat rumah sakit.

Mereka menceritakan kepada Naruto situasi yang terjadi dan dalam waktu singkat Naruto datang terengah-engah ke meja resepsionis rumah sakit. Dia segera berjalan menuju ruang UGD mendapati Shino yang telah mati di tempat tidur. Semua dokter yang berada di sampingnya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Shino ...Nii-san ..." Wajah terkejut milik Naruto dapat kita lihat.

"Apakah Anda keluarga Aburame Shino?" Salah satu dokter bertanya.

"Aku temannya." Naruto berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mayat Shino.

"Saya sangat menyesal, bahwa teman terbaikmu tidak berhasil kami selamatkan. Hal terakhir yang ia katakan adalah 'hati-hati'. "Dokter berkata kepada Naruto sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Naruto menyeret kakinya di depan tubuh Shino yang telah mati. Air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan air matanya saat ia mengingat semua kenangan bersama Shino.

Bagi Naruto, Shino sudah seperti kakak yang telah merawatnya ketika dia baru bergabung dengan Kitsune. Shino telah mengajarkan Naruto banyak hal di masa lalu yang sangat berharga, jika bukan karena Shino, Naruto tidak akan mampu bertahan di Kitsune.

Naruto berlutut di lantai, kepalanya bersandar pada tubuh tak bernyawa milik Shino dan mengepalkan tinjunya ke besi tempat tidur.

Ponsel Naruto tiba-tiba berdering.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Shino? Apakah dia sudah mati? " Naruto tau suara milik siapa itu,,,

"Itachi !" Naruto berteriak, menarik perhatian dari penghuni lain yang berada diruang tessebut. Tapi, Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Berhati-hati lah orang berikutnya yang akan mati ... adalah Anda." Itachi terkekeh sebelum menutup telponnya.

Naruto marah melemparkan telepon genggamnya di lantai, telepon tersebut memantul dua kali sebelum mendarat menjadi beberapa bagian di lantai.

.

.

.

.

Neji meninggalkan kantor polisi menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Dia menekan tombol alarm untuk membuka mobilnya, setelah memasuki mobilnya pintu penumpang dari belakang terbuka dan seseorang duduk di dalamnya mengenakan topi hitam.

"Siapa kau?" Neji mencoba memutar kepalanya kearah belakang, tetapi dihentikan oleh tangan si penumpang gelap. Akhirnya ia melihat kearah cermin siapa penumpang gelap di belakang nya.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Dia berhasil melihat wajah yang bersembunyi di bawah topi hitam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tahu bahwa seluruh anggota Kitsune sedang berburu untuk menemukanmu " Neji berkata sambil melihat Naruto melalui kaca spionnya.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak yakin bahwa mereka akan membunuhku tepat di depan kantor polisi." Naruto berbaring dengan nyaman di kursi penumpang.

"Jika kau mau membantu polisi, kami dapat melindungimu."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ke sini hanya ingin memberitahumu, tolong jaga Hinata dan ia harus segera pergi dari apartemenku segera " Naruto terkekeh, membuat perkataannya terdengar seolah-olah ide yang konyol.

"Aku sudah mencoba dan aku tidak yakin dia akan pergi setelah mengetahui bahwa kau adalah Maki."

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin dia tau ?"Naruto segera bangit dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ceritanya panjang, satu-satunya yang bisa meyakinkan dia untuk meninggalkan tempat itu hanya kau "

"Kau tahukan, aku tidak bisa melihat dia sekarang."

"Aku bisa membantumu " Neji menawarkan bantuan.

Naruto tidak bisa melihat Hinata karena Naruto terancam tetapi Neji bersikeras mengatakan bahwa Hinata tidak akan pernah pergi, kecuali kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Naruto. Mereka menyepakati perjanjian bahwa Neji akan melindungi Naruto ke tempat Hinata kemudian setelah Naruto berhasil meyakinkan Hinata, Neji akan mengantarkan Hinata dengan aman menuju rumahnya.

Neji melaju kendaraannya menuju apartemen Naruto, Naruto memandang jendela kamarnya, ia bisa melihat lampu masih menyala dari luar. Naruto hati-hati keluar dari mobil menuju pintu depan apartemennya.

Dia mengambil kunci cadangan miliknya untuk membuka pintu. Tempat itu masih terlihat berantakan karena peristiwa yang terjadi sebelum Naruto kembali. Naruto diam-diam berjalan ke kamarnya, perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara. Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh penglihatannya adalah tubuh kekasihnya tercinta, Hinata yang tengah tertidur memegang kalung dan cincin dengan erat.

Noda bekas air mata dapat dilihat di wajah cantiknya. Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur ia menggerakan tangannya dengan lembut menyisir rambut yang sedikit menutupi pipi Hinata kemudian dengan lembut membelai pipi Hinata.

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening Hinata dengan penuh kasih. Sentuhan tiba-tiba ternyata membangunkan gadis tidur tersebut. Hal pertama yang Hinata lihat setelah membuka matanya adalah orang yang paling ingin dia lihat.

"Naruto!" Hinata sedikit berteriak, kemudian langsung memeluk Naruto erat dan mulai menangis lagi.

Naruto tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, ia mengencangkan tangan miliknya memegang tubuh kurus Hinata serta menghirup aroma yang benar-benar ia rindukan. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto perlahan melepaskan pelukan Hinata.

"Hime ... kau harus segera pergi dari tempat ini, tidak aman lagi berada di sini." Kata Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, bahwa kau adalah Maki? Kenapa kau memberiku tempat untuk dicintai oleh sebuah keluarga, ketika seharusnya itu bisa menjadi tempat untukmu? " Hinata justru bertanya merubah topik mengabaikan perkataan Naruto.

"Aku bahagia, karena aku memberikanmu tempat tersebut" Naruto menjawab dengan sebuah senyum tulus.

"Hime ayo pergi dari sini. Neji menunggu kita "Naruto memegang tangan Hinata mencoba menariknya untuk berdiri.

Hinata akhirnya berdiri, Naruto menarik Hinata ke arah lemari, dia membuka laci di sudut lemari yang aman kecil. Naruto memasukan 4 digit pin untuk membuka laci tersebut, ternyata tempat itu dipenuhi dengan uang tunai.

Naruto dengan santai meraih tas punggung dan memasukan uang tunai tersebut ke dalamnya.

"Aku menyimpan semua uang ini, menunggu bertemu denganmu lagi dan melarikan diri untuk hidup bersamamu." Naruto berkata sambil memasukan uang kedalam ransel.

"Mari kita melarikan diri sekarang, ke tempat di mana tidak ada yang tahu tentang kau, tempat di mana kau dapat keluar dari dunia gangster."

"Aku tidak bisa Hime... setidaknya tidak untuk sekarang. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sakura nee-san bertempur sendirian. Dia begitu berjasa untuk hidupku " Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi minta maaf kepada Hinata.

Naruto memegang tangan Hinata lagi, menautkan jari-jari mereka bersama-sama meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Mereka dengan aman mencapai tempat dimana mobil Neji menunggu. Naruto membuka pintu penumpang, mendorong dengan lembut Hinata menuju tempat duduk dan tidak lupa apa yang telah dia kemas sebelumnya. Naruto hendak menutup pintu ketika tangan Hinata menghalanginya.

"Kau tidak akan ikut bersama kami?"

"Tidak bisa Hime, Ini jauh lebih aman jika aku pergi sendiri. "

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi juga. Aku tidak ingin pergi tanpa kau. "Hinata dengan keras kepala berkata. Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil kemudian menyilangkan tangannya.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dia mencoba melihat sekeliling jalan berharap pertarungan kecil mereka tidak menimbulkan perhatian.

"Ayo masuk terlebih dahulu Naruto, kita bisa berbicara tentang hal itu di perjalanan." Neji akhirnya bicara karena melihat bahwa Hinata akan tetap pada keputusannya.

Naruto benar-benar tidak punya pilihan selain masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia akhirnya duduk di dalam dan Hinata segera mengunci lengan Naruto dengan miliknya memastikan Naruto tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Setelah keduanya duduk nyaman di kursi belakang, Neji melaju kembali ke rumah Hinata. Di sepanjang jalan Hinata tidak pernah mengendurkan cengkeramannya dan keduanya tidak berbicara apapun.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di depan rumah Hinata dengan aman. Mereka keluar dari mobil dan Hinata tentu saja masih mengunci lengan Naruto dengan lengan miliknya. Ketika Hinata mencoba menarik Naruto ke pintu rumahnya dia tidak bisa, karena naruto hanya berdiri ditempat.

"Aku mohon masuklah." Hinata memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Naruto tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Disatu sisi dia ingin menghabiskan beberapa waktu dengan Hinata setelah sekian lama tidak melihat pacar tercintanya, tapi sisi lain dari dirinya mengatakan kepadanya bahwa lebih aman jika dia pergi.

"Masuklah Naruto. Kau dapat pergi besok pagi "Kata Neji mencoba meyakinkan Naruto untuk tetap tinggal.

Meskipun pada awalnya Neji tidak menyetujui bahwa sepupunya bersama dengan Naruto, tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah Maki, teman masa kecil Hinata, ikatan antara mereka berdua terlalu kuat untuk dipisahkan. Neji tau apa pun yang terjadi Hinata tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Naruto. Memaksa Hinata untuk berpisah hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah ketiganya masuk, orangtua Hinata yang tengah berada di rumah segera berlari ke arah Hinata memeluk putri mereka dengan erat. Ketika mereka memecah pelukan mereka berdua melihat ke arah Naruto, anak laki-laki yang seharusnya mereka adopsi.

Keduanya tau tentang keseluruhan cerita karena Neji telah memberitahu mereka. Neji juga mengatakan kepada orang tua Hinata, bahwa Hinata jatuh cinta dengan Naruto atau Maki. Hiashi dan Miko sempat shock dengan berita ini, karena mereka mendengar dari Neji sebelumnya bahwa Naruto adalah seorang gengster , tetapi mereka tetap menerima cinta Hinata dan naruto karena mereka tahu berapa besar keinginan Hinata untuk melihat Maki lagi.

Hiashi memeluk Naruto, sekali lagi Naruto bisa merasakan kebaikan hati orang tersebut seperti saat di panti asuhan. Pelukan dari Hiashi membuat Naruto ingin menangis tapi dia menahan air matanya. Ketika mereka berpisah pelukan, Naruto melihat mereka lebih dekat, Naruto sadar bahwa mereka telah berusia lebih tua dari yang ia tau.

"Kalian pasti lapar. Aku akan memanaskan makanan terlebih dahulu. " Miko berkata sambil menyeka air mata dari matanya.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua makan bersama-sama, kemudian Naruto ditinggalkan sendirian di kamar Hinata. Kedua orangtua Hinata dan Neji tahu bahwa mereka bedua pasti memiliki banyak hal untuk dibicarakan.

Di dalam kamar Hinata, keduanya berbaring di tempat tidur dan hanya saling berpelukan.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau adalah Maki." Hinata mengatakan tidak percaya bahwa keinginannya akhirnya terkabul.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa dia hanya mengencangkan pelukannya di pinggang Hinata. Senyum tiba-tiba muncul di wajah Hinata ketika dia mulai mengingat masa lalunya dengan Naruto di panti asuhan.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana keadaan anak yatim lainnya sekarang." Naruto tiba-tiba berkata saat dia juga sedang memikirkan panti asuhan. Ada beberapa anak-anak yang sempat bermain dengan Naruto sebelum dia bertemu Ino dan Hinata.

"Setelah panti asuhan terbakar, mereka semua dipindahkan ke panti asuhan yang berbeda dan beberapa dari mereka ada yang diadopsi." Kata Hinata kepada Naruto menceritakan apa yang dia dengar dari Tsunade-Sama.

Suasana hening kembali. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang Hinata ingin tanyakan kepada Naruto, tapi ketika Hinata dengan Naruto, dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Hanya tinggal di sisinya adalah hal yang Hinata butuhkan.

Naruto memeluk Hinata lembut "Hime ... jika aku mati, silahkan buka hatimu untuk orang lain dan lupakan aku." Kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang serius.

Hinata cepat mendongak kearah Naruto. "Tidak, Naruto-kun tidak akan mati dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Naruto-kun." Hinata berkata dengan tegas dan kini matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tolong ... hanya itu keinginan ku." Naruto berbisik di telinga Hinata sebelum mencium bibir Hinata penuh gairah.

.

.

.

.

To... Be... Continue...

Peluk dan sayang dari

KA Jung Liu


	15. Chapter 15

**Buat reader's yang sudah menyempatkan membaca HDAM sampai sejauh ini  
KA tulus ngucapin Arigatou Gozaimasu... dan untuk reader's yang sudah berkenan memberikan review baik berupa kritik ataupun saran KA terlebih ucapin Arigatou Gozaimasu...**

Fanfic buatan KA gk akan berarti tanpa reader's yang mau baca, jadi kalian itu segalanya buat KA...  
Satu chapter lagi selesai, semoga endingnya nanti gk mengecewakan reader's ya...  
Soalnya KA sedang mengalami kekosongan ide untuk mengakhiri ini...

Jadi KA hanya bisa berharap semoga tidak mengecewakan...

Lets Kita lanjutkan..!

"**Hidup dalam Air Mata"****  
**

Chapter 15

**Author :** KA Jung Liu

**Disclaimer :**

Manga dan semua carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Naruto dan Hinata mutlak milik Masashi Kisimoto kita hanya sebatas pengagum mereka. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata! Bagi Keluarga Naru_Hina Lover's

(UUD NHL 2013 Pasal 2 Ayat 1)

**Pairing :** Naruto & Hinata

**Rate :** M

(Untuk tidak kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar, Tidak ada adegan Limenya )

**Genre :**

Angst. Action, Romance, Tragedi, (Mungkin?)

**Warning:**  
Ide cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, hati-hati karena P.O.V berubah-ubah dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Di HDAM :

Naruto memeluk Hinata lembut "Princess ... jika aku mati, silahkan buka hatimu untuk orang lain dan lupakan aku." Kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang serius.

Hinata cepat mendongak kearah Naruto. "Tidak, Naruto-kun tidak akan mati dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Naruto-kun." Hinata berkata dengan tegas dan kini matanya berwarna merah.

"Tolong ... hanya itu keinginan ku." Naruto berbisik di telinga Hinata sebelum mencium bibir Hinata penuh gairah.

.

.

.

.

Hinata bangun keesokan paginya, ketika mencoba melihat sekitar tempat tidurnya dia hanya mendapati tempat kosong di sampingnya. Dia ingat bahwa Naruto dan dirinya menghabiskan sisa malam itu hanya dengan saling berpelukan, bukan berbicara karena mereka tidak memerlukan kata-kata untuk mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Dia menatap tempat kosong yang sempat diisi oleh Naruto tadi malam. Dia memindahkan tubuhnya ke tempat itu dan membenamkan kepalanya di bantal yang digunakan oleh pria pirang tersebut, dia mencoba menghirup aroma yang tertinggal dibantal.

Hinata tidak bisa menangis lagi, mencoba menguatkan hati dia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, dia percaya Naruto pasti akan bertahan dan kembali padanya segera.

.

.

.

Sakura menghubungi Naruto dan Lee serta meminta keduanya untuk bertemu. Dengan kepercayaan Sakura pada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa "Tempat paling berbahaya adalah tempat yang paling aman" Sakura memutuskan untuk bertemu di apartemen Naruto.

"Kalian akan kehilangan hidup kalian jika kalian setuju untuk melakukan hal ini, tapi Aku akan selalu menghormati pilihan kalian." Sakura berkata membuka percakapan, sejak Shino terbunuh dia ingin Lee dan Naruto berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum membantu Sakura bertindak.

"Jika bukan karena Sakura Nee-chan mungkin aku dan Lee sudah mati sejak lama." Naruto akhirnya berkata memantapkan tekadnya untuk membantu Sakura, mengingat bagaimana Sakura menyelamatkannya untuk melarikan diri keluar dari Cina.

Lee menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Arigatou. Rumah sakit telah menghubungiku mengatakan bahwa ada tanda-tanda Sasuke-kun bangun. Berita itu telah sampai ke Itachi dan sekarang ia memerintahkan beberapa anak buahnya berjaga di luar ruangan Sasuke-kun. Aku takut Itachi tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke-kun bangun, karena setelah Sasuke-kun bangun Itachi akan kehilangan kepemimpinannya di Kitsune. "Sakura berkata dengan nada khawatir.

"Jadi kita perlu membawa Sasuke Nii-san keluar dari rumah sakit sebelum Itachi melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan keselamaannya." Lee akhirnya berkata memahami situasi.

"Tapi, hanya ada kita ber-empat termasuk Yuugo, jadi kita membutuhkan sebuah rencana." Naruto sedikit khawatir apakah mereka bisa dengan aman dapat membawa Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit hanya dengan mereka ber-empat.

"Jangan khawatir aku sudah memikirkan dengan matang rencananya, kalian hanya menunggu panggilan dariku." Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut, sebelum meninggalkan apartemen dengan Yuugo.

.

.

.

.

'Tidak ada pilihan rencana lain yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini kecuali melibatkan bantuan Ino-chan' Sakura berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Sebelum sakura pergi ke Thailand, dia bertemu dengan Ino lagi di rumah sakit pada akhirnya dia tahu bahwa Ino yang bertanggung jawab mengurus Sasuke. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa mendekati ruangan Sasuke. Meskipun sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin meminta bantuan Ino, seseorang gadis yang harus dia lupakan, tetapi Sakura benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain.

Karena sering berkunjung kerumah sakit, Sakura tau kapan waktu yang sepi dari pengunjung. Sakura bersembunyi di sudut lorong dekat dengan kantor perawat, menghindari perawat yang mungkin mengenalinya.

.

.

.

.

Ino baru saja selesai dari shiftnya dan dia bertujuan untuk istirahat makan siang. Dia pergi ke kantor perawat untuk mendapatkan dompetnya, tapi sebelum dia sampai di dalam dia ditarik oleh tangan ke lorong yang kosong.

Ino reflek berteriak akibat tindakan tiba-tiba, kemudian tangan yang menariknya menutup mulutnya menghentikan suara teriakannya. Sakura menyematkan Ino ke dinding dan saat itulah Ino menyadari siapa orang itu.

Ketika Sakura melihat bahwa Ino tidak berniat untuk berteriak lagi, Sakura perlahan menyingkirkan tangannya dari mulut Ino.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Tanpa sadar Sakura membelaian pipi Ino, matanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan betapa ia merindukan melihat wajah cantik tersebut.

"Aku pikir kau tidak ingat aku?" Ino mulai berkaca-kaca saat ia membawa tangannya berada di atas tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengingatmu?" Bisik Sakura.

Sakura memberikan kecupan lembut di dahi Ino, sebelum memeluk Ino dengan erat. Ino terkejut dan hanya membalasnya dengan memeluk sakura kembali. Mereka bertahan di posisi itu cukup lama hingga Ino mendengar langkah kaki mendek ke arah mereka, Ino melepas pelukan meraih tangan Sakura dan menarik gadis yang lebih tua ke ruangan pasien yang kosong.

"Bantuan seperti apa yang kau butuhkan?" Ino mulai bertanya ketika dia tahu bahwa mereka aman dan tidak akan ketahuan.

"Aku harus membawa suami ku keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"Bukankah kau hanya perlu mendatangi resepsionis dan mengurusnya maka dia bisa dipindahkan ke rumah sakit lain."

"Tidak, aku ingin dia keluar tanpa diketahui oleh orang-orang." Sakura menjelaskan.

Ino tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi sejak dia tidak melihat Sakura datang lagi untuk mengunjungi Sasuke dan semenjak itu ada orang-orang aneh yang berdiri di luar ruangan Sasuke.

"Nee-san kau tau bahwa jika ada yang mengetahuinya, aku akan kena imbasanya juga."

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, kau satu-satunya yang bisa mendekati ruangan suamiku."

Ino berpikir sejenak.

"Oke, aku akan membantumu jika kau menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan jujur. Berapa banyak yang kau miliki sebelum aku ?"Itu adalah pertanyaan yang terlontar begitu saja, karena di mengingat saat Ino bangun dari mabuknya, Ino hanya menemukan surat kaleng yang memberikan kesan bahwa Sakura melakukan hal tersebut sepanjang waktu dan Ino bukan gadis yang pertama.

"Kau pertama yang membuat aku mengkhianati suamiku. Tidak peduli betapa kesepiannya yang aku rasakan sebelumnya, aku masih bisa mengendalikan diri tapi, aku tidak tahu mengapa malam itu aku bisa bertindak seperti itu denganmu. Maafkan aku ... "Ada kesedihan di mata Sakura saat berkata hal tersebut.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ino menyeka air mata di matanya, tidak peduli apakah kata-kata Sakura itu benar atau tidak yang jelas itu telah menyentuh hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka menjalankan rencana mereka untuk membawa Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit, jauh dari cengkraman Itachi.

Ino akan melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasa sebagai perawat sementara Naruto dan Lee akan menyamar sebagai perawat pria untuk membantu Ino, mereka berdua mengenakan masker untuk menutupi identitas mereka.

Yuugo akan menunggu di pintu belakang untuk membawa Sasuke menuju mobil dan Sakura akan tetap tinggal di mobil karena dia telah banyak dikenali oleh orang di rumah sakit.

Sakura memilih waktu sibuk, hari di mana banyak orang yang akan membesuk pasien. Sakura memilih waktu tersebut karena lebih banyak orang di rumah sakit akan menciptakan lebih banyak kebingungan. Sakura memandang ke arah jam tangannya, waktu menunjukan 12:30, dia mulai cemas menunggu di mobil, seharusnya sudah waktunya rencana dimulai.

.

.

.

.

#Di sisi lain

Ino berjalan santai ke kamar Sasuke seperti biasa, satu-satunya perbedaan adalah hari ini ada dua perawat laki-laki berjalan di belakangnya dan salah seorang dari perawat tersebut mendorong kursi roda. Ino memasang tatapan dingin dan berjalan ke pintu ruangan seperti biasa. Tapi, sebelum dia bisa masuk sebuah tangan menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Kami akan membawa Mr. Uchiha untuk pemeriksaan." Ino berkata terdengar sedikit kesal.

Orang-orang dengan setelan jas hitam ala bodyguard yang kini berdiri menjaga pintu sedikit ragu-ragu, sebelum akhinya menjatuhkan tangan mereka memberi sinyal kepada Ino dan dua perawat tersebut untuk masuk.

Naruto dan Lee yang menyamar hanya menundukan kepala mereka sepanjang waktu. Lee mendorong kursi roda sementara Naruto membawa selimut merah. Mereka memasuki ruangan tanpa dicurigai.

Begitu mereka berada di dalam Lee mendorong kursi roda tepat di samping tempat tidur dan Naruto bergegas menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati mereka berdua memindahkan Sasuke aman ke kursi roda.

Setelah mereka rasa beres, Ino berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar sementara Lee dan Naruto mendorong kursi roda. Mereka perlahan-lahan berjalan keluar dari ruangan, Naruto dan Lee masih menundukan kepala mereka.

"Tunggu!" Salah satu pria yang berjaga tiba-tiba berteriak mengejutkan mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

Ino perlahan berbalik, mencoba mengendalikan ekspresinya untuk tidak terlihat takut. Dia merasakan keringat keluar dari dahinya.

"Ya ?" Ujarnya menunjukan senyum termanisnya.

"Berapa lama pemeriksaan ini akan berlangsung?"

"Sekitar 1 sampai 2 jam" Ino setenang mungkin membalas pertanyaan tersebut masih dengan memasang senyuman.

Pria tersebut tidak bertanya lagi dan mereka merilekskan tubuh mereka setelah berdiri di pintu selama berjam-jam.

.

.

.

.

Ino, Naruto dan Lee terus berjalan dengan normal ke tempat tujuan mereka. Sakura telah memberitahukan kepada mereka rute yang aman untuk menghindari perawat yang mungkin akan mencurigai mereka.

Di pintu belakang rumah sakit sebuah mobil van hitam diparkir di depan pintu tersebut , Yuugo duduk di kursi pengemudi dan Sakura tengah duduk di kursi penumpang. Ketika ia melihat dua sosok familiar, Sakura segera keluar dari van dan membantu mereka untuk mengamankan Sasuke ke dalam mobil.

Sakura menghadapi Ino dan menyerahkan beberapa dokumen.

"Aku akan menyerahkan surat-surat ini atasa nama mu dan mengatakan kepada pihak rumah sakit bahwa kau telah mentransfer Mr. Uchiha ke rumah sakit lain." Ino berkata.

Sakura mengkhawatirkan Ino, karena jika Mr. Uchiha menghilang Inolah yang akan bertanggung jawab. Maka Sakura bertindak cepat dengan menandatangani surat perpindahan pasien agar Ino tidak perlu disalahkan.

"Ini adalah alamat Senpai ku. Meskipun ia masih dokter praktek tapi, dia cukup ahli. Dia yang akan merawat Mr. Uchiha "Ino menyerahkan sebuah catatan dengan coretan sebuah alamat di atasnya kepada Sakura.

Keduanya memiliki beberapa detik menatap mata masing-masing, sebelum Sakura tersenyum dan kembali kedalam van. Mereka segera melaju ke alamat yang diberikan oleh Ino. Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka mencapai tujuan.

Sakura menekan bel pintu, ketika pintu terbuka menampakan sosok seorang pemuda berkacamata.

"Kalian pasti teman Ino ?" Pemuda itu bertanya sembari melebarkan pintu, membiarkan pasien masuk.

Naruto akhirnya memasuki ruangan dan ketika ia melihat pemuda tersebut dia segera mengenalinya.

Sedikit kilas balik datang dalam pikiran Naruto ketika ia menatap Sai.

_"Hei, Ijinkan aku memperkenalkan teman kencanku disini di sini, namanya adalah Sai. Dia kuliah di universitas yang sama dimana kita belajar, dia mengambil jurusan kedokteran. "_

Dia kemudian ingat bahwa pemuda itu adalah teman kencan Ino saat mereka memiliki double date di taman hiburan.

"S ... Sai?" Naruto berkata terdengar sedikit tidak yakin.

"Hi kita bertemu lagi." Sai mennyambutnya dengan senyuman.

Sai memimpin mereka ke sebuah kamar dengan tempat tidur ukuran King di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sakura, Lee dan Naruto semua membantu untuk meletakkan Sasuke ke tempat tidur tersebut. Setelah itu Sai mulai melakukan pemeriksaan sederhana pada Sasuke.

"Aku telah menerima salinan riwayat penyakit Mr. Uchiha dari Ino. Dia tampaknya baik-baik saja dan ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan bangun. "Kata Sai.

"Arigatou ." Kata Sakura, dia menatap suaminya dengan mata penuh harapan.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Berterimakasih pada Ino-chan, karena dia aku setuju untuk melakukan hal ini. "Sai berkata memasang senyum tulusnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian yang terburuk dari pada sampah!" Itachi marah menendang dua orang yang bertanggung jawab menjaga di luar ruangan Sasuke.

Kedua pria tersebut hanya mampu menahan rasa sakit, berlutut di lantai siap untuk menerima hukuman yang lebih dari bos mereka. Itachi hendak mengangkat kakinya lagi untuk hukuman yang lain tapi terpotong oleh panggilan telepon. Dia putus asa mengangkat telepon dan menjawabnya dengan kesal.

"Apa?!" Itachi menunjukan keterkejutan dan ekspresinya semakin marah.

Sepertinya kami-sama tidak berpihak padanya untuk menjadi pemimpin Kitsune. Pertama dia bemasalah dengan kematian Shino, karena polisi datang dan terus mengganggunya.

Kedua adalah dia sedang diawasi oleh polisi, bahkan ketika dia pergi ke toilet dia merasa seperti seseorang sedang mengawasinya, dan sekarang dia menerima telepon dari bandar narkoba yang mengatakan bahwa mereka hampir tertangkap oleh polisi selama transaksi obat-obatan.

Mendengar berita tersebut Itachi marah mebanting telepon ke lantai melampiaskan kemarahannya. Ketika dia melihat dua orang masih berlutut di lantai dan tiba-tiba dia melepaskan beberapa tendangan ke pada mereka membuat mereka berbaring di lantai lagi.

.

.

.

.

#Rumah sai

Sakura tinggal di sisi Sasuke sepanjang waktu apa pun yang terjadi dengan Kitsune saat ini tidak penting baginya. Yang paling penting adalah melihat Sasuke terjaga, Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke dan berbicara tentang hari itu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, karena aku tidak bisa melindungi Kitsune sampai kau bangun."

"Tapi kau tahu, sebagian dari dalam diriku benar-benar bersyukur karena kita tidak perlu lagi terlibat ke dalam Kitsune lagi. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan normal bersama orang yang aku cintai. "Sakura berkata memgang erat tangan Sasuke dan menempatkan kecupan ringan di dahi Sasuke.

Sakura beralih mengulurkan tangannya mengambil koran, yang telah menjadi kebiasaannya membacakan berita untuk Sasuke sejak dia datang ke sini. Sakura menyebarkan koran ke halaman pertama dan segera melihat headline besar tentang Kitsune. Dia dengan cepat membaca artikel dan matanya melebar saat ia membaca keseluruhan artikel.

"Nee-san kau membaca surat kabar hari ini?" Naruto masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" Sakura bertanya ia masih tidak percaya kekacauan di Kitsune.

"Aku dengar bahwa Itachi sedang dicari oleh polisi, polisi memiliki informasi kuat bahwa Itachi terlibat dalam obat-obatan yang hilang serta kematian Shino." Naruto menjelaskan, tapi dia masih tidak percaya bahwa Itachi yang selalu berhati-hati kini ketahuan .

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Naruto karena tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mantan pemimpin tersebut.

Tepat ketika Sakura hendak mengatakan sesuatu teleponnya berdering. Dia mengangkat telepon mengetahui bahwa itu panggilan dari luar negeri yang berarti dari ayah mertuanya. Sakura menjawab telepon dengan sopan santun dan dia mendengarkan dengan hati-hati sebelum menutup telepon.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto cemas bertanya.

"Ayah ingin aku mengambil alih Kitsune lagi." Kata Sakura tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa? Jadi sekarang, ketika Kitsune berantakan dia mengembalikannya kepadamu. "Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng kepala.

"Baiklah Naruto, sepertinya kita perlu mengurus kembali semuanya." Sakura menempatkan koran ke tempat semula dan berdiri. Dia sedikit tenang tidak seperti Naruto.

"Nee-san jika kau kembali sekarang, polisi justru akan menangkapmu ." Naruto memegangi lengan Sakura tidak membiarkan pemimpinnya kembali ke neraka.

"Naruto ... Kitsune adalah sesuatu yang Sasuke-kun tinggalkan untuk ku jaga sebelum ia koma. Aku harus melindunginya tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi "

Naruto tinggal diam untuk sejenak menatap Sakura tepat dimata, Pemikiran tentang Sakura-lah yang menyelamatkannya dari ancaman kematian dan sekarang dia tidak akan menyesal jika dia harus mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk membalasnya.

Sakura meninggalkan ruangan dengan Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Itachi masih menjadi buronan polisi, namun belum ada tanda-tanda di mana dia berada. Kiba juga mehilang. Kitsune kini dalam keadaan berantakan sekarang tanpa pemimpin. Kitsune dalam keadaan terpecah belah tanpa pemimpin untuk menyatukan geng, semua ketua kelompok dalam Kitsune telah memutuskan untuk keluar dari tanggungjawab mereka, seolah itu bukan bisnis mereka dan bahkan beberapa dari mereka justru pergi berlibur menghindari polisi.

Kitsune sekarang seperti tempat penampungan kosong dengan tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya.

Setelah menerima panggilan dari ayahnya, Sakura segera kembali ke markas Kitsune dengan Naruto mengikutinya, sementara Yuugo menjaga Sasuke. Dalam perjalanan Naruto menginformasikan Lee tentang pertemuan mendadak. Setelah Sakura, Lee dan Naruto melangkah dekat ke wilayah Kitsune mereka merasa diawasi. Mereka mengira mungkin polisi yang mengawasi mereka.

Setelah mereka sampai di kantor disambut oleh Yamato dan Couji yang sudah berada di dalam menunggu kedatangan mereka. Sejak Itachi mengambil alih kepemimpinan, Sakura telah menginformasikan kedua anggota di Cina untuk berada di pihaknya untuk mendukungnya.

Keduanya membungkuk ke arah Sakura, kemudian memeluk Naruto dan Lee sebagai salam pertemuan.

"Boss, aku pikir boss harus berhati-hati dengan Itachi, Aku dengar bahwa dia mencarimu." Yamato berbicara dalam bahasa Cina.

Empat orang yang memahami Cina mulai percakapan mereka dalam bahasa Cina, mungkin menjadi hal yang terbaik, karena jika polisi sengaja mendengar mereka, itu setidaknya membuat polisi mebutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menerjemahkannya.

"Kenapa dia mencari Sakura Nee-san?" Naruto bertanya dalam kebingungan.

"Itachi pikir boss lah yang mengirim semua bukti kepada polisi untuk balas dendam padanya." Kali ini Couji yang menjelaskan.

Sakura hanya diam, dia bergerak ke kursinya dan duduk di atasnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. 'Mungkin sudah waktunya untuk melaksanakan rencana yang telah lama menjadi impian Sasuke-kun' Sakura berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri.

Impian Sasuke adalah sederhana dia ingin merombak Kitsune menjadi sebuah perusahaan bisnis yang legal, yang berarti obat-obstsn yang dijual adalah legal, senjata dan bisnis yang di kelolah Kitsune legal. Tapi itu tidak mudah, itu memerlukan waktu yang lama dan rencana yang matang. Sakura tahu tentang rencana ini dan juga telah terlibat didalamnya. Semuanya berhenti ketika Sasuke koma, yang Sakura dapat lakukan adalah mempertahankan Kitsune sampai Sasuke bangun.

Pertemuan terus berlangsung mereka berdiskusi tentang rencana baru Sakura untuk mengubah Kitsune menjadi bisnis yang legal. Sakura membutuhkan dukungan dari anggota-anggota kepercayaan untuk membantunya membuat rencana ini bekerja.

Lee sebenarnya ingin meberitahukan temuannya mengenai obat-obatan yang hilang, tapi setelah mendengar rencana Sakura di mengurungkan niatnya. Dia berpikir, jika Kitsune berhasil menjadi perusahaan bisnis Legal di masa depan maka tidak perlu lagi untuk menemukan obat-obatan yang hilang.

"Aku akan kembali ke Thailand dan berbicara dengan ayah tentang hal ini. Aku akan meyakinkannya. "Kata Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Yamato dan Couji, Aku ingin kalian meyakinkan semua pemimpin kelompok kembali berada di pihakku. Naruto dan Lee, Aku ingin kalian berdua untuk melindungi Sasuke-kun dan pastikan dia aman. " Sakura memerintahkan.

"Apakah kau akan kembali sendirian?" Naruto bertanya sedikit cemas.

"Tidak, Yuugo akan ikuti denganku."

.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan tersebut selesai lima dari mereka meninggalkan ruangan. Yamato dan Couji pergi pertama karena memiliki tugas yang sama, Sakura, Lee dan Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Sai, akan tetapi setelah menerima sebuah pesan Sakura berkata kepada Naruto dan Lee bahwa dia perlu pergi ketempat lain.

Naruto dan Lee ingin menemaninya tetapi Sakura tidak mengijinkannya, dia mengatakan ada masalah pribadi yang harus diselesaikan. Keduanya hanya bisa taat, ketika mereka berpisah menuju arah berlawanan tiba-tiba sebuah van menyusuri jalan setapak dan berhenti tepat di depan Sakura.

Lima orang keluar dari van putih menyambar Sakura dari kedua sisi membuat sakura refleks berteriak. Mendengar suara gaduh tersebut Naruto dan Lee cepat berlari kearah Sakura. Keduanya berjuang melawan lima pria yang sedang memegang senjata dan pisau. Sakura, naruto dan Lee kini dikelilingi oleh lima orang tersebut. Lima pria tersebut ternyata sangat kuat sehingga Naruto, Lee dan Sakura mendapat pukulan telak dan diseret masuk ke dalam van.

Ketiganya diikat erat, selotip menutup mulut mereka meredam suara teriakan, dan penutup mata membuat gelap pandangan mereka. Mereka hanya bisa mendengar suara sepanjang jalan. Van tersebut akhirnya berhenti dan mereka yakin itu bukan perjalanan singkat, seolah-olah mereka telah jauh dari wilayah kota.

Ketiganya dengan kasar didorong keluar dari van oleh enam pria, mereka diseret ke suatu tempat. Ketika mereka berada tepat di depan pintu, Sakura, Lee, dan Naruto dengan kasar di tendang masuk hingga membuat ketiganya tersungkur ke lantai.

Ke enam orang pria yang membawa mereka melepaskan selotip dengan kasar menyebabkan mereka bertiga meringis kesakitan.

"Siapa kalian?" Lee adalah orang pertama yang berbicara melontarkan pertanyaan pada mereka setelah mereka melepaskan selotip. Tapi karena hal tersebut ia justru mendapatkan tendangan lain di perutnya.

Pria dengan tato berbadan besar tersebut segera melepaskan penutup mata mereka , tapi tali tetap diikat ke pergelangan tangan mereka.

"Itachi ?" Bisik Sakura ketika akhirnya ia melihat siapa yang ada di balik semua ini.

"Itachi ? Apa yang kau inginkan ?"Sakura berteriak memberi Itachi death gler mematikannya namun tidak berpengaruh untuk Itachi.

"Kalian berharap aku mati kan, sayangnya aku masih hidup." Balas Itachi dengan seringai sombong.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Maaf kalo yg ini membingungkan reader's... KA bukan penulis yang pandai untuk merangkai kata.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ini chapter terakhir, sebelum kita lanjut KA bener-bener ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk reader's yang setia membaca fic yang satu ini.**

**Terimakasih untuk my Imotou Ichi-chan, karena kamu yang memberikanku semangat baru tanpa kau sadari. Love you...**

**Untuk teman-teman yang setia mereview...**

**KA gk bisa sebutin atu-atu karena kebanyakan... ahahaha  
pokoknya kalian the best deh...**

**Lets kita akhiri !**

"**Hidup dalam Air Mata"****  
**

Chapter 16 End

**Author :** KA Jung Liu

**Disclaimer :**

Manga dan semua carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Naruto dan Hinata mutlak milik Masashi Kisimoto kita hanya sebatas pengagum mereka. Akan tetapi Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata! Bagi Keluarga Naru_Hina Lover's

(UUD NHL 2013 Pasal 2 Ayat 1)

**Pairing :** Naruto & Hinata

**Rate :** M

(Untuk tidak kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar, Tidak ada adegan Limenya )

**Genre :**

Angst. Action, Romance, Tragedi, (Mungkin?)

**Warning:**  
Ide cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, hati-hati karena P.O.V berubah-ubah dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya Di HDAM :

Pria dengan tato berbadan besar tersebut segera melepaskan penutup mata mereka , tapi tali tetap diikat ke pergelangan tangan mereka.

"Itachi ?" Bisik Sakura ketika akhirnya ia melihat siapa yang ada di balik semua ini.

"Itachi ? Apa yang kau inginkan ?"Sakura berteriak memberi Itachi death gler mematikannya namun tidak berpengaruh untuk Itachi.

"Kalian berharap aku mati kan, sayangnya aku masih hidup." Balas Itachi dengan seringai sombong.

.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan lebih dekat ke arah mereka bertiga, Lee hendak melangkah maju melemparkan tendangan ke arah bajingan itu tapi ditahan oleh dua orang.

" Kau memiliki dua pilihan Sakura." Itachi meraih pipi Sakura memaksa mantan pemimpin itu untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Satu, membantuku keluar dari jepang. Dua, kau akan mati di sini bersama mereka berdua "Dia menunjuk Lee dan Naruto.

Tak satu pun dari pilihan tersebut yang Sakura inginkan, dia hanya menatap Itachi tidak mengucapkan kata-kata pilihannya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu." Itachi dengan kasar melepas cengkramannya dari pipi Sakura.

Kemudian dia melangkah ke depan Lee, berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka, ia mencengkram pipi Lee dengan tangannya memaksanya untuk melihatnya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku di mana obat-obatan yang hilang ?"

Naruto dan Sakura segera memutar kepala mereka ketika mendengar hal tersebut, keduanya terkejut pada informasi yang baru mereka dengar. Lee hanya melotot pada Itachi dengan kekuatan tiba-tiba dia menggerakkan kepalanya membenturkannya ke dahi Itachi yang masih berjongkok menyebabkan Itachi kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke belakang.

Dua pria yang melihat kejadian tersebut segera memegang Lee dan menendangnya hingga Lee tersungkur. Kiba segera bergerak membantu bossnya bangun. Itachi bangkit menatap Lee dengan tatapan marah. Dia mengambil logam perak yang tengah dipegang salah satu anak buahnya, kemudian dengan kekuatan penuh dia pukulkan ke tubuh Lee. Kedua pria yang semula memang Lee mundur untuk membiarkan boss mereka melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Katakan padaku!" Itachi sangat berteriak. Dia mengangkat logam perak dengan ayunan yang kuat dia pukulkan kembali ke kaki Lee. Lee menjerit kesakitan saat Itachi terus memukulnya. Naruto dan Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya menatap teman mereka menderita kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

Itachi benar-benar dalam keadaan putus asa untuk mendapatkan obat-obatan yang hilang lantaran seluruh uang yang ia miliki di bank telah dibekukan oleh polisi. Dan dengan cara seperti ini dia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membangun kembali kekuasaannya. Naruto yang hanya bisa melihat temannya kesakitan tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"STOP IT! AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU "Sakura! yang tidak tahan melihat adegan itu lagi berteriak, setidaknya menghentikan tindakan Itachi .

"Bagus." Dia tertawa tapi terus memukul kaki Lee.

Sakura hanya bisa berteriak dengan air mata tapi Itachi tetap menggila. Naruto mencoba bangkit untuk membantu justru mendapat sebuah tendangan dari anak buah Itachi. semakin Lee menunjukan rasa sakit maka Itachi semakin bersemangat memukulnya.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto, dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membantu Lee lantaran selalu saja mendapatkan sebuah tendangan dari anak buah Itachi ketika dia mencoba bergerak.

.

.

.

.

"ITACHI TEMPAT INI TELAH dikelilingi oleh POLISI, MENYERAHKAN DIRI SEKARANG ATAU KAMI AKAN MENANGKAP MU DENGAN PAKSA!"

Pengumuman mendadak tersebut membuat Itachi berubah ekspresi, ia berhenti memukul dan melemparkan logam tersebut. Dia memelototi Sakura dan tiba-tiba menendangnya hingga Sakura tergeletak di tanah.

"Bitch!, Pasti kau yang memberi tahu Polisi"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahu polisi ketika kau tiba-tiba menculik ku dan menyekapku di sini? Seharusnya kau berpikir pasti ada musuh dalam selimut disekitarmu ? "Kata Sakura dengan wajah lebam.

Melihat bagaimana reaksi Itachi, Sakura melanjutkan. " Seharusnya kau juga berpikir bagaimana polisi bisa mendapat bukti?"

Sebelum Itachi bisa memikirkan kembali situasi yang di jabarkan Sakura, sekelompok polisi datang menerobos masuk semua dari mereka memegang senjata. Itachi segera menarik keluar pistolnya dan menembaki polisi. Semua anak buahnya melakukan hal yang sama, karena mereka juga harus melarikan diri.

Ketika Sakura dan Naruto tidak lagi dalam penjagaan, mereka segera merangkak ke arah Lee. Lee memiliki ekspresi begitu menyakitkan saat ia memegang kakinya yang terluka. Keduanya dengan hati-hati mebantu Lee berdiri, menopang Lee untuk berjalan kesudut ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Itachi melarikan diri ke luar ruanga masih dengan menembakkan peluru dari pistolnya tanpa tepat mengenai sasaran. Kiba juga mengikutinya bertindak melindungi bosnya. Itachi terus berlari dan pada akhirnya ia menemukan jalan buntu, menjadi dua pilihan untuk Itachi saat ini menyerah atau melompat dari tebing.

Namun diluar dugaan ternyata tiba-tiba Kiba mengarahkan senjatanya tepat ke kepala Itachi .

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Itachi tidak mengerti dengan tindakan Kiba.

"Aku seorang agen rahasia, Agen Inuzuka Kiba."

.

.

.

.

#Di sisi lain,

Neji berjalan ke arah Naruto ketika semua anak buah Itachi telah ditangani oleh pasukannya. Dia mengangguk ke Naruto seperti mengatakan 'segala sesuatu berada di bawah kendali'. Beberapa detik kemudian ambulans tiba dan beberapa perawat datang membawa Lee menuju mobil dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Lee segera dibawa ke ruang operasi. Naruto dan Sakura dengan tenang duduk di bangku luar ruangan menunggu Lee. Berita penangkapan Itachi telah tersebar di seluruh Jepang dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata dan Ino tiba ke rumah sakit.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata sedikit berteriak saat ia berjalan menuju Naruto dan memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. Wajah Hinata dipenuhi air mata karena menerima panggilan dari sepupunya, Neji tentang Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengencangkan pelukan tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu mengekspresi perasaannya saat ini, dia khawatir untuk sahabatnya Lee dan dia juga takut tidak bisa melihat Hinata lagi.

Sementara pasangan kekasih tersebut saling berpelukan, Ino perlahan berjalan menuju Sakura membuat Sakura berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat gadis itu mendekat kearahnya. Air mata sudah jatuh dari mata Ino, kekhawatiran dan ketakutan telah ditunjukkan melalui wajahnya.

Ino menangkup wajah Sakura dengan tangannya dan lebih banyak air mata meledak keluar. Ino menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya karena tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat mengekspresikan kekhawatirannya untuk sakura. Ino telah bertekat mencintai Sakura hanya sebagai Nee-san untuknya.

.

.

.

.

#Satu Tahun Kemudian

"Tou-chan! " Yuuki kecil melompat ke atas tempat tidur dimana pria berambut pirang tengah tidur nyenyak.

Naruto menggeliat saat merasakan pukulan lembut, meraih Yuuki kecil dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan selamat pagi.

"Aigoo, Yuuki apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?" Naruto menggelitik putrinya.

Yuuki kecil tertawa dan berjuang lepas dari pelukan Tou-san nya, sampai Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan gelitikan tersebut.

"Kaa-chan dan jii-san sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Putri pertamanya berkata, namun tidak disangka dia mendapati Tou-sannya kembali tidur.

Yuuki kecil diam-diam mencium Naruto mencoba untuk memandikan Tou-sannya dengan ciuman untuk membangunkannya. Naruto akhirnya bangun dan tertawa menjangkau dan memeluk putrinya kembali.

"Berikan Tou-chan kecupan di bibir." Naruto mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, tetapi dihalangi tangan kecil Yuuki.

"Tou-san kau belum sikat gigi ." Kata gadis kecil tersebut dengan mulut tertutup.

Naruto tertawa karena penolakan dari putrinya, ketika mendengar suara dari luar "Sarapan siap" Yuuki cepat berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Pali, Tou-shan, Kaa-chan dan jii-san menunggu"

"Ara-ara, Tou-san sikat gigi dulu oke!"

Yuuki menanggapinya dengan cengirannya, kemudin keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Naruto akhirnya turun dari tempat tidur dan membersihkan diri. Dia berjalan keluar menuju dapur dan disambut oleh pemandangan Hinata dengan celemek lavender dan asistennya yaitu Lee yang juga mengenakan celemek berwarna pink sedang menyiapkan sarapan diatas meja.

Naruto tersenyum melihatnya, dia juga melihat Yuuki kecil dan Menma tengah sibuk memakan pancake buatan Lee dan Hinata. Naruto mengambil kursi yang menghadap ke arah dua anak kecil yang tengah asik dengan makanan kecil mereka.

Hinata dan Lee membawa sepiring pancake yang baru di masak juga mengambil tempat duduk.

"_Ohayou Anata_!" Hinata lembut menyapa suaminya sebelum mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Naruto dan menempatkan sepiring pancake dihadapan Naruto.

"_Ohayou mo Hime_"Naruto membalas dengan senyuman lembut penuh kasih kepada Hinata.

"Menma-_kun_ katakan selamat pagi pada _Jii-san_ ." Kata Lee saat ia duduk di dekat menma kecil.

"_Ohayou, Ojii-san._" Menma berkata dengan suara sedikit berteriak semangat dan segera kembali memakan pancake nya.

Naruto dan Hinata tertawa melihat tindakan Menma, yang makan dengan berantakan madu di seluruh mulutnya.

"Yuuki-_chan_, jangan makan terburu-buru nanti tersedak"Naruto berkata kepada putrinya yang tengah asik memakan pencake buatan Kaa-sannya.

"hmmmm...mmm"

Jawaban Yuuki membuat Hinata, Naruto, dan Lee tertawa melihat kejenakaan kedua anak kecil diruangan itu.

Benar-benar menjadi pagi yang indah bagi keluarga tersebut...:)

.

.

.

.

Setelah Itachi ditahan oleh polisi dan Lee selamat di bawa ke rumah sakit, polisi tidak memiliki bukti kuat untuk menangkap Sakura, Naruto, dan Lee sehingga pada akhirnya mereka bertiga tidak dikenakan hukuman untuk setiap kegiatan ilegal yang telah mereka lakukan.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membubarkan Kitsune yang berada di Jepang dan kembali ke Thailand untuk meyakinkan ayahnya memulai bisnis baru yang Ilegal. Meskipun dokter mengatakan bahwa ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan bangun tapi hingga saat itu Sasuke masih dalam keadaan koma. Sakura memutuskan untuk memindahkan Sasuke kembali ke Thailand untuk pengobatan serta pengawasan yang lebih baik.

Lee dan Naruto akhirnya bebas dari geng, meskipun Lee telah sepenuhnya pulih dari cedera, tapi karena kaki kirinya terluka parah hal tersebut menyebabkannya pincang saat berjalan.

Sakura sempat menawarkan Lee dan Naruto untuk terus membantunya dalam membangun bisnis baru, tapi Naruto menolaknya karena dia ingin tinggal di Jepang untuk hidup bersama Hinata. Lee yang menganggap Naruto seperti keluarganya juga mengikutinya. Lee ingat bahwa dia mengikuti semua jalan hidup yang di tempuh Naruto termasuk bergabung ke dalam Kitsune. Sekarang ketika Naruto ingin hidup sederhana maka ia juga memutuskan untuk mengikuti pilihan Naruto. Adapun obat-obatan Lee tidak berniat untuk menemukannya lagi.

Dengan uang yang mereka tabung, Naruto dan Lee memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah kedai kopi kecil. Lee akhirnya menemukan kecintaannya pada memanggang kue dan memasak yang mulai ia jual di kedai. Kedai kopi mereka segera menjadi digemari banyak gadis-gadis muda karena kehadiran Naruto dan Lee, duo tampan di kedai tersebut.

Hinata melanjutkan pendidikannya, akan tetapi pindah bersama dengan Naruto setelah mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menikah. Orangtua Hinata sangat perhatian kepada mereka, mereka tahu bahwa keduanya telah melalui banyak hal hingga akhirnya mereka bisa bersama-sama. Sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka, Orangtua angkat Hinata membangun sebuah rumah di dekat warung kopi untuk tempat tingal Hinata dan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Bagai mana mereka memiliki Yuuki dan Menma, jawabannya mari kita tengok cerita yang satu ini sebentar.

#Flash Back

Satu hari di depan warung kopi Lee tengah selesai menutup cafenya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa seorang anak kecil kisaran usia 6 tahun, berwajah polos memiliki rambut berwarna biru tua beriris biru laut serta memiliki tiga helai rambut menyerupai kumis di masing-masing pipinya, sejak tadi duduk di dekat kafe tersebut dengan membawa sebuah surat berada di genggaman tangannya memperhatikan Lee.

Ketika anak kecil itu melihat seseorang yang pincang berjalan pergi dari cafe tersebut, ia berlari mengarah kepada Lee menarik baju Lee untuk membuat Lee berhenti berjalan. Setelah Lee berhenti dia menghadapi anak kecil itu.

"Ada apa nak ?"Lee bertanya dengan lembut dan tak lupa dengan senyuman.

Namun anak itu tidak membalas pertanyaannya melainkan menyodorkan kepada Lee surat yang berada di genggamannya.

Ternyata isi suratnya mengatakan bahwa anak itu bernama Menma dan anak kecil itu adalah anaknya. Lee tidak tahu apakah Menma benar-benar anaknya, surat itu dari seorang gadis yang tidur dengan Lee dan Lee sadar bahwa hampir semua gadis yang tidur dengannya tidak perawan.

Lee melihat kembali ke arah anak kecil yang kini hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya serendah mungkin mencoba menahan kesedihannya lantaran dia di buang oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Baiklah Menma-kun, aku tidak perduli seandainya kau bukan anak kandungku sekalipun. yang pasti aku akan mereawat dan menjagamu" Lee berkata mengacak-acak rambut Menma kemudian menggenggam tangan kecil Menma dan membawanya pulang. Sekarang Menma adalah segalanya bagi Lee.

.

.

.

.

Kisah Yuuki juga hampir serupa dengan Menma, hanya saja pada saat itu Naruto dan Hinata sedang berbelanja bersama untuk keperluan rumah baru mereka, ketika itu Hinata meminta Naruto menemaninya pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kita berhenti sebentar mencari toilet ? aku ingin ke kemar kecil sebentar"Hinata meminta suaminya tercinta.

"Kenapa tidak, hmm"Naruto menanggapinya dengan senyuman lembut.

Setelah mereka menemukan kamar mandi Hinata pergi kedalam, sementara Naruto dengan sabar menunggunya di luar. Sambil menunggu Hinata, tiba-tiba seorang wanita menghampiri Naruto.

"Permisi tuan, bisakah anda menjaga gadis kecilku sebentar sementara aku masuk kedalam"

"Tentu nyonya, dengan senang hati"

"Arigatou gozaimasu Tuan" Wanita itu berterimakasih dengan membungkukan badannya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sembari menunggu Naruto berbincang dengan gadis kecil tersebut.

"Siapa namamu gadis manis ?"

"Yuuki, Tuan" gadis kecil itu menjawab dengan sura pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Ahahaha, panggil aku Naruto"

"Arigatou Naruto Jii-san"

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membunu waktu dengan bercerita kepada gadis kecil tersebut, Naruto menemukan bahwa gadis kecil tersebut adalah gadis kecil yang cerdas dan lucu, yang membuat naruto tertark adalah warna rambutnya yang senanda dengan warna rambut istri tercintanya namun uniknya warna iris mata yang dimilki gadis kecil itu senanda dengan warna matanya, seolah-olah menggambarkan wajah ciri anak mereka kelak.

Hingga Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Naruto-kun !" Hinata sedikit terkejut ketika Naruto tengah akrab dengan seorang gadis kecil.

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah selesai, mari ku perkenalkan kepada Yuuki..."Naruto memperkenalkan Yuuki kepada Hinata dan menceritakan bahwa ibunya menitipkannya dan sedang berada di dalam, akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu kembali. Namun, Setelah hampir lima jam mereka menunggu, wanita tersebut tidak pernah kembali.

Naruto menatap Yuuki begitu pula dengan Hinata dan merasa bahwa gadis kecil ini seperti mereka yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Dengan izin dari Hinata, mereka akhirnya mengadopsi Yuuki sebagai anak mereka sendiri dan Yuuki telah menjadi yang paling penting kedua dalam hidup Naruo setelah Hinata.

#Flashbck End

.

.

.

.

Untuk kisah cinta Ino dan Sakura, setelah hari penangkapan Itachi dan Ino berpisah dengan Sakura di rumah sakit saat itu. Ino tidak pernah lagi melihat gadis yang lebih tua, segala sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berakhir mulai dari situ. Setelah selang beberapa minggu Ino mendengar dari Naruto bahwa Sakura kembali ke Thailand bersama dengan suaminya, yang membuatnya aneh dia bahkan tidak merasakan sedih atau terluka karena di tinggalkan. Maka dari itu dia mulai menyimpulkan bahwa perasaannya selama ini tidaklah nyata dan memang salah.

Dengan berjalannya waktu ia tidak lagi merindukan Sakura, momen dengan gadis yang lebih tua itu kini telah menjadi bagian dari memori yang ia hargai, yang membuatnya segera melupakannya adalah kehadiran Sai yang di pindah tugaskan ke rumah sakit di mana Ino bekerja.

Sai adalah pria yang keras kepala dan pantang menyerah, meskipun Ino selalu menolaknya Sai tetap berusaha untuk mendekati Ino. Yang menjadi alasan mengapa Ino menolak Sai bukan karna Ino tidak menyukai Sai atau belum melupakan Sakura, akan tetapi Ino merasa bahwa dia bukan wanita yang pantas mendampingi laki-laki sebaik Sai.

Ino pernah melakukan kesalahan yang begitu fatal dengan menyerahkan keperawanannya untuk seorang gadis yang bahkan belum ia kenal. Sedangkan Sai, Ino tau sekali bahwa laki-laki itu adalah orang yang sejak dulu menyukainya, bahkan tidak pernah ingin memiliki hubungan dengan wanita lain kecuali dengan Ino.

Hingga pada suatu hari Ino tidak bisa lagi menghindari Sai. Saat itu shift keduanya berakhir secara bersamaan, moment yang selalu di tunggu oleh Sai. Ino tidak bisa lagi mengajukan alasan yang lain saat Sai meminta Ino untuk berbicara empat mata.

"Maaf Ino-chan, jika selama ini aku selalu membuatmu tidak nyaman. Tapi, setidaknya beri aku alasan yang pasti kenapa kau menolak perasaanku. Jangan hanya menghindariku atau tidak mengganggap keberadaanku."

"Kau tidak salah Sai, akulah orang yang seharusnya minta maaf kepadamu lantaran keegoisanku yang tidak pernah memberimu kesempatan bahkan untuk berbicara kepadaku... Sai, aku bukanlah wanita yang pantas untuk menerima cinta tulus darimu."

"Apa yang menjadi dasar pemikiranmu itu Ino-chan, kenapa kau bisa berkata bahwa kau tak layak untuk cintaku. Jika semua ini berkaitan dengan masalalumu, kau salah jika berpendapat seperti itu... dengarkan aku Ino-chan, siapapun orang yang berada di masalalumu yang telah merebut kesucianmu. Aku sama sekali tidak perduli, bahkan jika kau belum bisa melupakannya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Aku tidak memintamu untuk melupakan seseorang yang berharga di masalalumu, Aka hanya ingin kau memberiku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu. Hanya itu saja keinginanku, jadi aku mohon berikan aku waktu untuk mebuktikan bahwa kau layak untuk cintaku.

Jika sampai saatnya nanti kau tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu kepadaku, aku akan menyerah dan membiarkanmu bersama seseorang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu kembali. Untuk saat ini biarkan aku berada disisimu, menjagamu, dan memandikanmu dengan cinta yang kupunya hingga kau bosan menerimanya."

Ino tidak bisa menyanggah atau bahkan membalas perkataan Sai ketika Sai segera memluk erat tubuh Ino. Awalnya Ino terkejut, kemudian tanpa sadar kedua tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan dari Sai.

Yupps, tidak ada kata yang mampu menggambarkan perasaan yang Ino rasakan saat itu, yang terpenting Ino ingin mencoba untuk hidup bahagia dengan orang yang tulus mencintainya.

Setelah beberapa bulan lamanya mereka menjalin hubungan tersebut, Sai tidak pernah berhenti untuk memberikan perhatian kepada Ino sesuai dengan janjinya. Membuat Ino akhirnya benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Sai.

.

.

.

.

#Balik lagi setahun setelah penangkapan Itachi

Itu adalah ulang tahun pertama kedai kopi Lee dan Naruto, mereka memutuskan memberikan diskon 10% untuk apa yang di jual di Kedai kopi mereka. Kedai kopi menjadi lebih ramai daripada biasanya, hampir setiap orang ikut serta mengucapkan selamat kepada pemilik kedai a.k.a Lee dan Naruto.

"Hinata!" Karin datang menghampiri Hinata dan memeluk sepupu kecilnya begitu ia memasuki kedai kopi.

Hinata segera memeluk Karin kembali kemudian beralih memeluk orang tuanya yang juga datang untuk mampir. Naruto meninggalkan meja pesanan untuk menyambut orang tua Hinata tapi karena hari itu ia benar-benar sibuk, dia tidak bisa ikut duduk dan mengobrol panjang dengan mereka.

Keluarga Hyuga mengambil tempat duduk di sudut ruangan kafe, memiliki pertemuan keluarga kecil sementara Naruto tengah menangani pekerjaannya. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang pelanggan lain berjalan memasuki kedai kopi dan itu adalah Kiba, seorang pelanggan yang baru mereka jumpai hari itu.

"Hei, selamat untuk kelancaran kedai kopi milik kalian." Dia mengucapkan selamat kepada ke dua pemilik.

"Dapatkah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?" Dia bertanya ke arah Lee.

Lee hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan, kemudian keduanya berbicara di luar kedai.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa Maito Guy benar-benar saudara kandungmu dan dia benar-benar menyayangimu ." Kiba mulai bicara. "Dia adalah teman pertamaku di geng, tapi kesalahku lah yang membuatnya meninggal." Tambah Dia.

Lee memberi Kiba tatapan bingung.

"Aku adalah orang yang menyuruhnya untuk mengambil obat-obatan, tetapi aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Itachi akan membunuhnya." Kiba mengatakan merasa bersalah.

Air mata yang terbentuk di mata Lee, ia langsung mengambil kerah Kiba dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Lee tak dapat mengendalikan amarahnya sehingga ia melemparkan pukulan di wajah Kiba.

Setelah tinjunya berhasil memukul Kiba setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Dia melepaskan kerahnya dan tanpa sepatah katapun ia meninggalkan Kiba. Kiba menyeka darah dari mulutnya dan merasa lega karena setidaknya pesan terakhir Maito Guy telah ia sampaikan ke pada Lee.

.

.

.

.

Selama shift nya berjalan, diam-diam Ino mengirim pesan untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada dua sahabatnya, Hinata dan Naruto. Sayang sekali bahwa Ino tidak bisa membantu teman terbaiknya untuk mempersiapkan anniversary untuk kedai kopi mereka karena dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit begitu pula dengan Sai yang notabennya adalah seorang dokter.

Dia mematikan teleponnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku sebelum pembilasan toilet berpura-pura bahwa dia baru saja selesai usahanya. Dia berjalan keluar dari toilet, ketika berjalan menuju tempat semula ia melihat pacar tercintanya atau lebih tepatnya tunangannya juga berjalan ke arah yang sama.

"Sai-kun." Ino menyapa Sai yang kelihatannya tengah kesulitan lantaran membawa berkas pasien yang ditanganinya.

"Oh Ino-chan, Gomennasai aku benar-benar tidak memperhatikan sekitar"

"Kau ini lucu, sini biar aku bantu"Ino menawarkan seraya mengambil seperempat berkas yang berada di tangan Sai.

"Arigatou Ino-koi, "Sai memberikan senyum termanisnya membuat Ino hanya bisa merona.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa, gomen sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu setelah shiftmu berkahir nanti kerumah Naruto dan Hinata karena aku masih harus lembur, gomennasai"Sai tulus meminta maaf.

"Aku mengerti dan sama sekali tidak keberatan, lagi pula shiftku berakhir tidak terlalu sore jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, "

Sebelum Sai menjawab ternyata mereka telah sampai di depan ruangan Sai, Ino meletakan kembali berkas yang semula ia bawa lalu memberikan Sai kecupan cepat di pipi lalu segera berlalu karena ruangannya masih seperempat jalan lagi dari tempat Sai.

"Jaane,,, Sai-kun... Ganbatte, "Ino berjalan sembari sedikit berteriak kearah Sai memberikan semangat untuknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Ino-chan"Sai berkata untuk dirinya sendiri membalas lambaian Ino dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

.

Ino selesai dengan shiftnya, dia tiba di depan pintu rumah teman terbaiknya . Dia menekan bel pintu menunggu seseorang untuk membuka pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian orang yang membuka pintu adalah Menma kecil yang tengah berada di gendongan Naruto. Ino mencubit gemas pipi Menma kemudian dia menggerakkan tangannya mencubit anak besar yang membawa Menma a.k.a Naruto.

"Hei Ino aku bukan anak kecil." Naruto protes meletakan Menma turun dan memijat pipinya.

"Tapi kau lucu, hehehe"

"Dimana Sai ?"

"Dia tidak bisa mengantarku, karena masih harus lembur merawat pasiennya"

Naruto hanya mengangguk dalam pemahaman. Ino berjalan kearah dapur, segera memeluk Hinata yang sibuk memasak bersama Lee.

Naruto kembali bermain dengan kedua anak kecilnya, memastikan mereka berdua tidak menyebabkan masalah bagi Lee dan Hinata.

Ino kemudian bergabung dalam bermain dengan dua anak dan Naruto. Adegan ini sepertinya justru menggambarkan bahwa ada empat anak dan dua orang tua di rumah tersebut. Setelah makanan siap semua orang duduk di meja makan.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat!" Ino mengangkat gelas anggur dan sisanya mengikutinya, begitu juga dengan Yuuki dan Menma yang mengangkat cangkir yang berisi air susu.

"Sungguh menakjubkan, akhirnya kami bertiga dapat bersama-sama seperti dulu ketika di panti asuhan." Ino berkata sedikit emosional, karena dia benar-benar tidak menyangka apa yang teah mereka lalui selama ini akhirnya dapat menyatukan mereka kembali.

"Aku tahu, tapi sekarang kita adalah satu keluarga besar yang bahagia." Naruto tersenyum, dia mencapai tangan Hinata memegangnya dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

Mereka semua tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Kini semua telah berubah dan mereka tidak harus hidup dalam ketakutan serta banyak menitikan air mata lagi.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan kapan aku bisa memiliki seorang adik ?" Tanya Yuuki kecil dengan tatapan polosnya.

#ukhuk... Naruto dan Hinata hampir tersedak lantaran pertanyaan polos tersebut...

Sedangkan Lee dan Ino hanya tertawa geli melihat wajah mereka yang kini tengah memerah...  
Menma hanya bisa bingung melihat tingkah orang-orang dewasa yang ada di sekitarnya.

Ahahaha, bukannya Naruto tidak melakukan usahanya ,hanya saja dia masih belum ingin membebani Hinata untuk segera mendapat momongan lantaran kuliah Hinata yang tinggal menunggu wisuda saja. Jadi Naruto harus benar-benar hati-hati dan bersabar.

.

.

.

.

Tamat

A/N: Uwaaaaaa,,, ini akhir cerita yang paling gk masuk akal... dan benar-benar mengecewakan,,,  
Gomennasai,,, KA bener-bener nyerah... gk tau harus di buat seperti apa lagi...

Gomennasai...  
Gomennasai...  
Gomennasai 1000x...

KA bukan manusia yang sempurna, #Alasan klasik

Dan mungkin ini terakhir untuk beberapa bulan kedepan KA mau fakum dulu, mau fokus dengan study KA,,,,  
Jika ada waktu KA akan sempatkan mengirim fanfic yang baru,,,  
Arigatou untuk semua Reader's yang sudah berbaik hati membaca bahkan memberikan umpan balik untuk KA... Love you All...

Maaf jika mengecewakan setidaknya KA sudah mencoba yang terbaik...


End file.
